Dancing with the Starlighter
by dizzysb
Summary: Wait. Did a gorgeous movie star just pick me up by my arm pits from an embarrassing position? On my ass? At least he didn't brush off the dirt from my back side. Although, that would have been the most action my ass would have seen in a long time. AH.
1. Chapter One: Impetus Prologue

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

**Summary: **Wait. Did a gorgeous movie star just pick me up by my arm pits from an embarrassing position? On my ass? At least he didn't brush off the dirt from my back side. Although, that would have been the most action my ass would have seen in a long time. AH.

**A/N: This is my very first attempt at anything fictional. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**This was beta'd by my cyber-wife Ditte.**

**I'm revising the first few chapters in April/May 2011. Nothing major, just cleaning up punctuation and misspelling.**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter one. Impetus (Prologue)**

_Impetus: The driving force behind a movement or rotation._

**~o~**

The shirt is goddamn lilac!

I look into her eyes and give her a tight smile. She beams back at me with trust in her eyes.

The room is dark, but any minute the spot light is going to hit us.

The music starts and I'm counting.

I've been counting every day for seven weeks now. Every goddamned day - some nights too - even in my dreams. And they put me in a lilac shirt!

She whispers to me to enjoy it. Just to be in the moment.

Four more beats until we're off!

In a lilac shirt. With great big sleeves. Oh, yes.

I make sure to show the love in my eyes. The closeness and the - well, sensuality. I can do that. This is what I have been trained to do. I will not let her down. We have been working too damn hard.

Still counting, three, four. Cue spotlight and we start moving.


	2. Chapter Two: New Routine

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

A/N: The lovely and talented Ditte was my Danish Beta. She is just a blast! Seriously people, you need to meet this person!

I revised the chapter in May 2011 - nothing major, just punctuation and typing errors - and me getting a hold on the am/pm definitions…

**~o~**

**Chapter 2.**

**BPOV**

"So, still no change?" I ask the poor guy lying on the sofa.

"It's marginally better now, but it's only been a week since the day you took me to the doctor," he sighs.

Jasper's apartment is a mess. Pizza boxes and Chinese takeaway cartons everywhere. Books, magazines and DVDs show how he has been spending his recuperation so far.

Right now he's staring at a fixed point on the ceiling, his hands grabbing the back and the seat of the couch as if he would fall of if he let go. Must be especially bad now.

Poor Jasper. Only a little over ten days of crazy dizziness and still a long way to go, according to the doctor we consulted last week.

It was kind of scary to witness, though. The beginning of it. My band mate and good friend had gone from rock solid and athletic to tumbling over and falling down in a matter of a couple of days. According to Jasper the world just started to tilt and rock like a great boat sailing on a sea of very high, very slow waves.

Until the doctor reassured us it isn't serious, I was worrying about neurological diseases, brain tumors and other terrifying ailments. Jasper had to go through the usual head injury tests (I know them, being incurably clumsy and hitting my head at least once a year). After wriggling his toes, touching his nose, touching his thumb with his other digits (very easy for a great bass player like Jasper), getting his knees hammered on, he was reassured by the physician that it was nothing neurological.

As it turns out, my otherwise healthy friend had been utterly defeated by a common virus to the inner ear. Rendered completely useless for the time being. Poor Jasper moves and looks remarkably like a fall down drunk. His balance is completely off and he's following the walls or moving from furniture to furniture in order to get from the couch to the bathroom.

"I can almost sit up straight again without holding on to the chair," he scoffs.

The dizzy spell must be wearing down a little, because he's carefully getting himself to a more upright position on his couch.

Apparently there's no cure. No twisting of the head or antibiotics to take in order to make it go away ("No, that's for inner ear _infection_, not this virus!" Said the doctor to a disillusioned Jasper).

Jasper just has to wait it out. Taking walks, training the balance and 'calibrating the brain' for the new way, his sense of balance is working. Or_ not_ working right now as is really the case.

Which means: "No gigs for a month or longer still!" Jasper was almost sobbing at this point.

"So, can I get you anything before I head out?" I ask standing up from the recliner in Jaspers living room.

"No, I'm good. Thanks. Rose made enough sandwiches to feed an army earlier today. They're in the fridge." Having his twin sister living close by is proving to be helpful. Even if she is having trouble getting up the few stairs, seeing as she is so very, very pregnant now.

"I've got Luigi's on speed dial and they are givin' me a discount. Heh, small blessin's…" He starts to roll his eyes, but thinks better of it. Must be making the world turn a little too much.

"The delivery guy also learned to wait a while for me to answer the door. I had trouble getting' through the door to the hallway yesterday. Damn door frame kept jumpin' in front of me!" He gingerly rubs his forehead remembering. Looking carefully, I can see a red mark where he just rubbed.

I stifle a giggle. I really try not to laugh at the thought of Jasper getting sea sick in his terrestial home. If it wasn't so frustrating for him, it would be hysterically funny. Who am I kidding? It is hilarious! Jasper's laid back demeanor is not really as cool, when he has a slightly green complexion and is holding on for dear life to what ever sturdy furniture is within reach.

"Headin' out to the studio?" Jasper looks a little envious, even if my gig really isn't anything he would ever consider.

I nod "Yeah, I'm picking up Emmett on the way."

"How is workin' for a network of that size?" Maybe he isn't envious, maybe he's just bored.

"Oh, the band is its own little world within the show. Eleazar is really great. That's a lot of musicians he's got to keep in check. Emmett isn't making it easy for him either. He just has to do his Animal The Muppet impersonation at least once a day." Jasper laughs at my description of Emmett's usual shenanigans.

"But so far I'm really happy that Emmett talked me into this." It has only been five days, but I like the new experience of working in a big orchestra like that, doing covers of all kinds. The musicians in 'the Starlighters' are a diverse flock. Lead by Eleazar on keyboard and other instruments, we are more than fifteen people of all ages and origins. Both geographically and musically. All genres are represented. But it's fun and thrilling - as well as exhausting - having to rehearse and perform more than ten new songs every week.

Emmett got me the gig. With half of our band on leave - Jasper on behalf of falling down and Rosalie about to have her first baby - we both had the opportunity to do something else.

Our little band normally consists of Emmett on drums, Jasper on bass, Rosalie on lead guitar and supporting vocal and me as the lead singer and on supporting guitar.

Jasper's the natural leader of the band. He writes most of our songs and does the arrangements. He's a perfectionist in the recording studio, which is annoying but gets the job done and he's something of a sex symbol to the female fan base, even if he hasn't really caught on to that fact himself. He's tall, lean and very handsome in a young, blond Johnny Depp kind of way. When he isn't, you know, toppling over, he's quite graceful and charming. When we where kids, he was Emmett's best friend (well, still is) which meant he was my friend too, so now I can't see past the snotty kid he used to be. So, handsome or not - charming or not - Jasper is like a brother or another cousin to me. I love him, but I knew him when… So… Ick!

Jasper follows me to the door on wobbly legs, telling me to send his love and sandwich induced gratitude to his sister, when I pick up Emmett. Rose and Emmett have been married a little over two years now and are living in a nice house in Upper Suburbia. The band's debut album did okay and the second, which hit the market one month ago, is shaping up to do well too, even if we have been neglecting to promote it properly due to the circumstances. Only a couple of smaller concerts and performances on a few TV shows were possible with Rose's ever growing belly behind her guitar. She gave up on the jobs only four weeks ago.

That was when Emmett signed up for the season with the band of that dance show. When Jasper had to resign to his sick-couch for a while, we gave up on the last few promotion appearances and I was persuaded to join Emmett and the TV studio band.

Just as I'm about to leave, Jasper just has to ask. "Did you meet any of the stars yet? The linebacker? The model? The wrestler?"

"Well, I saw them all at dress rehearsals yesterday. But I haven't talked to any of them yet. You should definitely watch the show tonight! The actor, Edward Cullen, is wearing a lilac shirt with huge sleeves! Priceless!"

"Hey! Not fair! I liked him in 'Face Punch' and was really lookin' forward to that Buddy Holly movie, he's in next year!" Jasper pouts.

"I think you've been watching too many DVD's this week, Jasper," I note as I hug him goodbye. "Be good and call me if you need any help or a real meal this weekend. Okay?"

"Okay. Have fun and don't let the stars dazzle you none!" Jasper waves.

I bark a short laugh at the very idea. I happen to know for a fact, that Edward Cullen puts on his black sequined dance-slacks one leg at a time just like any other mortal.

Even if he _is_ really, really, really, ridiculously good looking. With those 'Blue Steel' pouting lips and slightly frowning eyebrows, the carefully disheveled hair, the muscle-defined arms and the cuddly ass - albeit wrapped in black sequins.

No, even for all his deliciousness Bella Swan does not get star struck, dammit!

It's not that I believe him to be in a different league or in a higher sphere or what have you. No, it's more like, a man like that - what we see in the movies or the photo shoots - is someone not in the same dimension as me. More fictional than real.

So I just study his perfections from a distance, enjoying the opportunity to appreciate the view, but never even consider the possibility of any interaction with this person. I might as likely meet Mr. Darcy at Costco for all I know (_he_ would be wearing a wet shirt, naturally)…

~o~

Watching Emmett fold his huge body into the passenger seat of my tiny Volkswagen is always a treat. You wouldn't think it was possible, but here he is! Drumming lightly on his knee, that is almost at my eye level, he's looking out through the windshield at the sun baked city's mid day traffic. Like I said; he's huge. But disarming in his appearance too with curly, brown hair and blue eyes. He gets these adorable dimples when he smiles - hugely, of course - and often.

"Nervous?" He asks, referring to tonight, which will be my first live show. It's the sixth show of this season, but I only just started. I have two solos and one duet with the other singer/rapper, Laurant. I also sing backup for the chorus of another song.

My favorite solo tonight is the Cindy Lauper hit 'Time after Time', which we perform for one of the rumbas. Actually it's one of my all time favorite pop songs, but I will not admit to it to anyone. I'm trying to look way cooler than someone who cries over an eighties pop ballad.

Actually, actually it's the very rumba, that said lilac-clad Edward Cullen is dancing to with his gorgeous, tall dance partner.

"Yeah, a little nervous, but more excited, you know?" I answer, thinking of the music.

"Hey Em, I watched the first shows! How do the producers react to your little extra 'comments' via the drums?" (Yes, I air quote. Like I said, I'm not really cool) I just know Emmett's been waiting for me to ask.

He sniggers (Yes, even huge Emmett can snigger. It's just a little bigger, the snigger). "They secretly love it, and they tell me that, when the judges aren't around." If you watch the show, you'll know what I'm referring to.

We had successful dress rehearsals yesterday, so when we arrive at the studio, there isn't more to do than final sound check, make up, hair and wardrobe.

The band members relax, tune instruments, lounge in the backstage area and eat from the caterer's table of sandwiches, fruit and pie. I warm up my vocal chords, singing softly while sitting in the hair stylist's chair being pampered into something a little more glamorous.

"Hey, I know that voice!" Says the woman in the chair next to me. "We have been dancing to a recording of you this entire week!"

It's the tall dancer. The gorgeous, professional dancer who partners with Edward Cullen. She's having her light brown, almost honey or caramel colored hair shaped into sexy, wavy curls, pinned away from her face, while tumbling artfully down her neck almost to her shoulder blades.

"If you mean the rehearsal CD we recorded on Tuesday, that would be me. Hi, I'm Bella." I study her features in the big mirror as I speak. She's not really pale or ivory like me, but not exactly tan either. Certainly not spray on tan anyway. She's a pleasant light honey-colored complexion. Eyebrows only slightly darker than her hair. She's already heavily made up for the show, but underneath it all is a natural, sensuous beauty, that I envy in all my own awkwardness. I think she's a little older than me - maybe in her early thirties?

Her fish net stocking clad legs seem endless as they are stretched out beneath her robe, her feet are in comfortable slippers, understandably. She's tall, maybe 5'8?

"I'm Kate!" She says. "I really like the way you sing our song in that recording. So simple and clean. With feeling, longing." She has an accent, but I can't place it.

"We kind of built the choreography around the lyrics being about longing and a little sadness. If you sing it that way again tonight, it will really make the whole thing come together, I think." She's looking straight at me with an open, earnest expression.

"Oh! I'll try to keep that in mind, then." I reply frowning a little, chastising myself for not asking the dancers how they would like the songs to be interpreted.

"You'll be fantastic! And our collected efforts will be the talk of the evening. You just wait and see." She gestures grandly and winks at me confidently.

~o~

I'm really enjoying myself during the show. Being able to just sing while not in the limelight is a nice change from promotional tours and concerts with the band. Emmett is in his element! He's found a way to amuse us all and be the class clown between the routines. When the judges are giving their comments, Emmett elaborates with 'badum tchhh' for the bad jokes or uses the bass drum portraying a pulse to go with comments about sensual movements or sexy outfits. A well timed 'ding' from the triangle is the best joke of the evening, but you probably had to be there. It cracks me up every time and the audience loves it!

The final act of the show, before the voting starts, are Kate and Edward - and me!

They walk - nay float - onto the dance floor as the first chords start building up for a slow rumba.

I close my eyes and focus on delivering the lyrics with simple honesty. Keeping it understated, letting each note linger a little, as if I can't let them go.

_Lying in the bed, I hear the clock tick and think of you_

_Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new_

_Flash back to warm nights, almost left behind_

_A suitcase of memories, time after - _

_Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking to far ahead_

_You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said_

_And you say, Go slow._

_I fall behind_

_The second hand unwinds_

At one point during these first lines, I open my eyes and see the couple turning, intertwining and moving with grace and a warm glow of passion. Focused on each other with expressions of love and longing like sweethearts saying goodbye to each other or reminiscing lost love with welcomed pain.

Bittersweet.

_If you're lost, you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

They separate but find each other's hands again, Edward lifting Kate into a beautiful spin.

_If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting_

Kate falls backwards in slow motion into Edward's left arm, leaning back into his embrace.

_Time after time_

He moves his right hand caressing her cheek, down her neck, over her breast before grabbing her waist.

_If you fall, I will catch you._

_I will be waiting._

She hugs him and he lifts her into another spin, their embrace passionate.

_Time after time._

He kneels and lays her gently to the floor.

_Time after time._

He lifts her head by cupping her neck and kisses her throat.

_Time after time… _

My voice is now all but a whisper.

The music chimes out. The audience roars as the dancers stand back up - Edward pulling Kate up gracefully - and they hug before moving over to the judges' table for their critique.

The first judge, Esme, has to wait a few moments before talking as the applause is ongoing. Esme actually has to wipe under her eye before beginning.

"Edward! Honey!" She exclaims and clears her throat. "Before I go into the technical details let me say this: Great song choice! Absolutely perfect. You really delivered some emotion and told a story with this routine. Look at my arm! Goosebumps! Wow!" The applause reemerges.

I look at my own arm. Goosebumps. Check. Tearing eyes. Check. Funny feeling in chest. Check. Wow. That was - different. I mean, I've felt this way with the band at our own concerts, of course. Sometimes things just - click. And the sum of it all is more than just the parts combined. I really didn't expect to feel that way here, tonight.

"I see Kate has taken my advice from last week, letting you use those acting skills and get into character. I was captivated!" Esme praises on.

Captivated. Yeah… I sure forgot everything around me except them - well _him_! I mean, anyone who's seen any one of his movies know that he is handsome. Hot, really! But seeing him dance like this not twenty feet away! Not a pansy at all, lilac shirt or not. He is all man with those thick eyebrows, green eyes full of expressions that angular jaw (oh, the jaw!) and his tall, lean frame and wide shoulders. His full lips are stretched over a huge grin right now, taking in the judges' praise. I'm feeling all kinds of tingly. He is very charismatic, I muse. Well, huh!

Laurant elbows me in the ribs and I look up. There's a spotlight on me, the judges are beaming at me and Heidi is giving me the thumbs up. I realize that they've also commented my singing and the present applause is for me. The familiar heat of blushing washes over me but I try to ignore it, smile and take a little bow.

"Well, it certainly was an improvement from last week's disaster." the pompous judge, Aro, intrudes. Your lines are getting better, Edward, and your posture is on its way towards decent. Your footwork still needs a lot of work, your toes are still too outward bound…" Aro rants on while Emmett makes tumble-down sound effects on the drums. Heidi, the other female judge, shakes her head vigorously so she must be disagreeing with Aro. "No, no, no!" Heidi interrupts. "There were long moments where I had trouble seeing who is the pro and who is the beginner! Well done, Edward. And well done, Kate for teaching him and for that lovely choreography! One of the best of this season!" I chuckle with the rest of the audience. The judges are a colorful bunch.

The dancers turn to leave the floor lifted by another thunderous applause and some whoops and cat calls. For Edward, Kate or both, I'm not sure. Kate winks at me conspiratorially as if to say "I told you so!" If she wasn't so beautiful, confident, graceful, curvy, sexy and intimidating, I would really like her. Who am I kidding? I like her! She reminds me of Rose. Maybe a little more outgoing than Rose, but that is not a bad thing, really…

Edward just looks, well, relieved, grinning from ear to ear! I hadn't noticed he was nervous. He just seems so cocky all the time. Leaving the dance floor now he seems - adorably young. Huh!

They receive really good grading from the judges. Laurant whispers that they tied for the season record with Sam and Leah's quick step last week. Edward and Kate are in the lead tonight.

I try to collect myself quickly, because we're going to play end credits and I have to sing the theme. "_Dancing with the staaaaars!_" I try to croon to match Laurant.

We'll have a break for forty minutes before going back on air with the viewer voting results to see which couples get to dance for another week, and which couple doesn't.

Kate finds me in the break room. She grabs my upper arms in a victorious gesture and kisses both my cheeks with loud smacks. See what I mean by intimidating? Yeah…

"I knew it! I knew it would work!" She practically yells into my stunned face. "Am I a genius or what! Thank you, thankyouthankyou!" Then she starts to rub my cheeks, laughing to my complete bewilderment. Until I realize she probably left lilac lipstick there with the lipsmacking.

I make weak attempts at swatting her hands away, laughing myself and Emmett's roar of a laugh is booming right next to me.

"Rubbing shoulders with the stars, already, Swan? I'm impressed!"

"Hey, it's the funny drummer guy! I'm Kate! And you're right! I am the star of this show." She introduces herself, smirking, before I get a chance to do it. See what I mean by outgoing and confident? Yeah…

"I'm Emmett!" He looks delighted. Loving the tall, beautiful, intimidating women, Emmett is.

They shake hands, firmly it looks like.

"Sorry. Gotta run back to make up for touch ups! Can't seem to keep the lipstick on for more than a few minutes at a time." Kate remarks. I wonder why.

Watching her skip away, I can't stop replaying my inner video of how she moved on that dance floor. Maybe the dance training is what gives her so much confidence and presence when she moves. I'll talk to her about that if I get the chance. I'm longing to get rid of some of my awkwardness and clumsiness when I see someone like Kate.

Maybe I need to calibrate something, like Jasper…

~o~

Of course, Edward and Kate get enough votes to breeze through to the next round along with Sam and Leah. So I don't get to sing my favorite song again tonight. But I am thrilled for Kate's sake. She seems really passionate about dancing and this show.

The Dancing For Survival is performed by two couples; Irina and Felix up against Lauren and Tyler.

So I don't need to perform any more, as both songs are sung by Laurant. Lauren and Tyler are dancing a jive and I enjoy watching Emmett do his thang to the up beat number. Gotta love the oaf. The camera catches him too. I think Emmett is doing to this act, what I apparently did to the rumba. I'm so glad we at least still get to work together while the band is on hiatus.

In the end Lauren and Tyler's jive gets them through to the next show while Irina and Felix have to say goodbye. Felix sobs audibly and Irina looks like she just swallowed something very unpleasant.

Now only four couples remain. Another two regular shows and then the big finale. They all have to learn two new dances before next Friday. It must be grueling.

~o~

At the after the show party, Kate finds Emmett and me again. She's wearing a silk robe over the lilac sequins that pretend to be a whole dress but fail enticingly. Her feet are back in the slippers and I totally empathize her reasons as I am still wearing the obligatory to the band members heels.

We talk pleasantly over drinks for a while. Kate tells us that she's been on the show at two earlier seasons but this is the farthest she's gotten with a partner. Apparently you usually only get teamed up with footballers or basketball players when you are a tall woman like Kate. She is blissed out this time for getting a partner who can read sheet music. Hell, she would have settled for one with just a bit of rhythm. I am greatly entertained by her stories of trying to teach the cha cha to someone who couldn't clap to the beat if his life depended on it. "I'd had better chances dancing with a wall," she laughs.

"Well, probably, ''_cause you walk like you have got your own choreographer_'!" I sing, then giggle. I crack my self up after two spritzers.

"Well, I am 'some kind of superstar' like I told Emmett here." She strikes a pose.

"I would love to be able to move like you do!"

"Pffht! I can teach you that! Easy! Come to the dance studio next week, and I'll teach you to twist that firm little body of yours."

"You'd do that?" I ask, ignoring the compliment. I'm thrilled I don't have to ask.

"Sure! Having you in our corner already paid off. Let me return the favor a little!"

We're quiet a while, people watching in mutual silence. There's plenty to look at. Sam Uley, the wrestler is towering over everyone. He's part native American and awe-inspiring in size. Still he moves quite effortlessly on the dance floor and is the impersonation of calm contentedness. It shows in the way he's dancing. He is the essence of cool.

Lauren Mallory is another 'star' to be gazed upon. She's a has been supermodel with a one-film actress career. She's bleach blonde, visibly botoxed some places and surgically enhanced in others.

"What's she like?" I nudge Kate and indicate Lauren with a head jerk.

"She's uh - what's the word? - _skinger_…" Kate mumbles the last word to her self. "Um there's a great word in my language for her type, but I can't completely translate. I know there's a word in English but I can't remember. Ugh, annoying. It's because I'm tired. _Skinger_ means high pitched, off pitch. Hurts the ears. Screechy? Is that a word?"

I chuckle "I think I know what you mean. So your accent? It's kind of British but - not. Where are you from?"

"Denmark. Lundgren is a Danish name." She pronounces the name very differently than the presenter on the show does. I don't think I can make noises like that.

"Is Kate a Danish name? Isn't it short for Catherine?"

"Well, usually it's short for Catherine or Katrine as it would be in Denmark, but my name is really Katinka. I just changed it when I moved here. Katinka Lundgren was just too much to ask of you poor Americans," she laughs heartily.

I'm tempted to ask her to say her name again. It sounds like the Swedish chef on the Muppets would say her name.

"How long have you lived here?" I ask instead.

"Umm, three.. No, four years now. And before that I lived one year in London."

"May I ask why you came to the States? For work?"

She smiles mildly. "No, there's plenty of work in Europe. I followed a guy here. My dance partner then." She waves dismissively. "But it lasted only a few months. He was useless. He moved back to England when we broke up. I, however, fell in love with the climate and the people! Who knew?" She beams at the collection of people in the studio. Celebrities, producers, technicians, musicians, stylists, designers, dancers, waiters and caterers. Some flock to be in love with!

"It was great to meet you, Bella! I have to go soon. Just after I make plans with Edward for next week. We'll be busy as never before. But you'll come? So we can make you move like a goddess! How about Tuesday? We've booked a gym not far from here. Give me your phone number and I'll text you the details."

"Um, yeah. Yes, of course!" I recite the numbers. She doesn't write them down. Says she can remember long enough until she finds her phone.

We part ways for the weekend but not before Kate remarks: "Speaking of accents: Edward does the best British accent! Spot. On! It's hilarious! And hot! Oh my!" and then she flitters off.

When she's gone from view I start looking for Emmett. He's wandered off during the somewhat girly conversation Kate and I had. I'm tired and slightly tipsy and I want Emmett to take me and my car home. He doesn't mind since he's chronically DD with the baby coming any day now.

Looking around I spot a tall man; the other tall man that is not Emmett (jeez I'm beginning to feel like a lilliputian in the land of the giants! (Which is called Brobdingnag - Why yes, I _am_ a nerd and proud of it.)). Edward is in deep conversation with two people I don't know. One of them is another tall man (of course), his long, sandy hair tied back at the nape of his neck. The top of his head is only a few inches below Edward's copper streaked fray. Both men are leaning down, apparently mesmerized by the presumably elaborate tales coming from the third party of their gathering. It's a girl - no a tiny woman (thank god, a fellow lilliputian) - with short, spiky black hair. I'm no fashion authority, but what she's wearing looks expensive. Her story must be action packed because she is practically bouncing to enlarge her hand gestures.

Edward Cullen looks - well - amazing, but that's not surprising. I mean he's been in the top ten of People's 100 Most Beautiful People for two years in a row now. Same magazine and other tabloids have him pegged as a notorious playboy. Never seen with the same woman twice. Typical!

Listening to the little woman, he's wearing a smile that is different from what I've seen on the show or the movie screen. This smile is not flirtatious, mischievous or cocky. This smile - this expression - is friendly, open, happy… Adorable. Oh boy! I think I'm in trouble.

I make a deal with myself. I will not crush on movie star Edward Cullen, playboy, like a teenager. That would be the fastest way I can imagine to bitter and single.

To appreciate from afar is okay, but to fall in lust is not. No, I decide that the movie star is off limits. Thank God it will not be hard to keep him there. It's not as if we'll be in closer proximity of each other than before…

I'm pulled from my musings by my phone buzzing to signal the incoming of a text message. It's from a new number.

**Told you I would remember your number. C u tuesday. 5 pm ok? - Kate.**

Then the name and address of a gym.

A little metaphorical bell has been metaphorically ringing in the back of my mind since talking to Kate. She said "we" numerous times, didn't she? Did she mean herself and her dance partner? Her dance partner Edward Cullen? The off limits Edward Cullen? That I might meet in a secluded space?

I gulp.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: The song is Time after Time by Cindy Lauper. I hear Bella's voice in my head as Eva Cassidy sings it. You can google it. Or you can check out the play list on my profile. There you'll find links to all the songs.**

**Bellas reference. "**_**'Cause you move like you've got som kind of choreographer!**_**":Superstar by Christine Milton. Link on my profile.**

**It was a big 00's hit in Europe, but the lyrics were different in the US. So Kate would get the joke, but Bella shouldn't know it from anywhere.**

**Thank you for reading, sweethearts.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter Three: Downbeat

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

A/N: This is my very first attempt at anything fictional.

Thank you to Ditte, my bee-you-ti-ful cyber wife. My Danish Beta. We will have gorgeous children together some day.

I revised the chapter in May 2011 - nothing major, just punctuation and typing errors.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 3. Downbeat**

_Downbeat: Refers to the very beginning of each beat._

_Downbeat: Refers to the strongest beats in each measure. In 4/4 music the downbeats are the 1 and the 3. (The upbeats are 2 and 4)._

**EPOV **

"_Nej, nej, nej! Altså!_ That is not gliding across the floor Edward, that is stomping. You look like a redneck in boots. You have to be more elegant and upright. Shoulders back, elbows up. UP, I said! And no bouncing. Glide! Float! Make it look easy!"

"Those are not your elbows Ed…." "_Jamen, for fanden, han er jo døv._" She mutters on her way to the stereo to kill the music.

I groan as I steady myself for another session of poking and prodding from the Nordic woman, who tries to straighten my back and position my arms in the correct, torturous frame that is supposed to be the elegant way of ballroom dancing.

Kate really is a very patient woman. I guess three straight days of working with me is finally taking its toll on her seemingly endless good spirits and playful banter. Me getting gloomier by every frustrating hour without any progress must also be wearing her down. It has been a long day and we should have called it a day an hour ago.

"Okay, let's try something different. Let's take this one piece at a time. Just dance the basic steps - yes, Edward, all of them - while just thinking of the feet. Oh, and legs!"

I know that the slow fox is supposed to be the most difficult of them all, but seriously, people! Just the basic steps are a little more than front-together-back-together, let me tell you!

I do the basics while counting loudly and looking at my feet the whole time.

"That's right! You've almost got it!" Kate yells. "Now with me, to the music. Just the basics! Just the feet and the legs. But this time with your eyes closed."

"Yes, you may count," she quickly adds when I open my mouth to ask. We have been finishing each others sentences for a few weeks now.

We start floating-slash-stomping across the floor. Me with my eyes shut, jaws clenched and counting through my teeth and Kate probably looking poised and gorgeous. As we move across the floor she guides me gently with nudges, so I don't knock us into walls or the mirror. After a little while I stop counting (out loud) and we don't talk for a few minutes, as I try to just 'be in the music' and 'feel the floor', as Kate has been teaching me endlessly. At one point, I think she is whispering something, but it must be to herself, because I really can't hear any discernable words.

Her hand also leaves my shoulder for a second, but I don't really take any more notice.

I'm counting, God dammit!

The last notes of the song fade, and we have danced only the basic steps. I open my eyes and see Kate beaming at me. Kate is quite tall, so we're almost nose to nose when she is in her heels.

"Don't move away! Look in the mirror," she whispers.

I have to blink twice to get my bearings after the long dance in my private darkness. When I find us in the mirror, I see that we look - like dancers! My back is straight. My head is far above my shoulders aligned with the rest of my body. My arms look strong, holding Kate in a safe frame. Masculine but somehow still elegant.

"See?" She asks softly.

"Wow," is all I can answer but eloquently continues with a "huh!" And then I just have to laugh! I kind of want to choke up, because I'm strangely moved by looking at us in the mirror, but laughing seems to be a nice venting alternative.

Still laughing, I hug my dance partner, relieved to feel that maybe we might have a routine by Friday! Maybe I won't embarrass Kate too much. And while hugging and thanking her, I am suddenly looking at brown eyes over a cautious smile. Someone was here to witness my break through with the slow fox beast. I feel my stomach drop.

That was a private moment for me. Something for only me and Kate. And that girl just walked in to see me fumbling around with my eyes closed and counting like a moron.

"I'll be only a couple of minutes more, Bella," Kate says casually, as if it was nothing just now. I frown and look down but say nothing. Kate and I finalize our plans for tomorrow and she strolls over to our intruder. I stride over to the couch in the corner of the studio, where I left my towel and water bottles. I didn't bring any change of clothes so I just sit down to change my shoes before heading home to a well deserved shower. The girl, Bella, is talking with Kate by the stereo and suddenly the rumba we danced to last week is blaring through the speakers.

"Well, of course you know this song. You're the one singing it, but do you know how to count the steps for rumba?" Kate is yelling to be heard over the loud music.

Oh, so it's the new girl from 'the Starlighters'. Bella Swan.

I know her music. I like that band - Forks Divide. Even though it's a weird name for a band. They don't even play folk music. It's a more bluesy, soft rock, sometimes pop kind o' band. Huh. I figured she would be more - I don't know - round or big or what ever. That's an awful lot of voice for such a small person.

The two women start moving to the music. Kate is showing the petite singer how to do the rumba basics. Talking a mile a minute she moves with ease and a lot of curvy emphasis. Bella at first looks baffled. Then she laughs studying Kate's movement from feet to head. Then she looks back at Kate's feet and tries to copy the steps. She doesn't really say anything, but sometimes laugh at Kate's ramblings. She looks very focused. And awkward. And cute.

They look like they're having fun. They must have really hit it off last week. I remember seeing them talking on Friday night.

I sit there on the thread bare couch where I planted my aching back and tender limbs. Watching the dancing girls (sorry, women. They just look so happy and young) I realize I haven't moved in a while now. My dancing shoes still on my feet, forgotten.

I am exhausted.

We only took Saturday off before starting right back up the dancing regime on Sunday. I have to learn and rehearse one ball room dance (slow fox) and one latin dance (Cha Cha).

As tired as my body is, my mind is in no better shape at this point. The steps, the rules, the postures, the routines and the music all keep swirling around in my brain, never really letting up. So much to learn! So much to remember!

I don't think I can get up. Not right now. I decide to take five minutes before getting into my car.

I have an almost obsessive need to excel in everything I do. Being the absolute newbie and stumbling ignorant has been hard and very annoying. Quite the humbling journey to embark on.

~o~

My agent and best friend Garrett knows about my obsessive tendencies. He showed up on my doorstep (well, at my driveway gate really) on Saturday morning bringing coffee and bagels - and a somewhat smug demeanor. He was way too frisky for such an early hour, his long hair still damp from his morning shower, no doubt taken after a long run.

"It's working!" He stated as we sat down for some breakfast (more like lunch, but it was my only day off, dammit!) and well deserved franchise coffee.

"What's working? It's a little early for that level of smugness, Garrett," I grumbled.

"Let me answer with a question." I roll my eyes. "Just play along, Edward. When was the last time you went out? For drinks and a hook up?" Garrett still looked positively thrilled and a little full of himself.

"I haven't had time! Or the energy to hook up!" I whine. "And hangovers make training really tough. Painful. So I only did that once."

I had an epiphany right then and there. I clapped my hands over my face at the horror of it. "I have no life! All I have is being sober and celibate stumbling around on that fucking dance floor like a fool!" I felt almost nauseous.

"I've lost my motherfucking mojo!" I was almost wailing.

Garrett laughed. And laughed. And then he laughed some more. Right in the face of my misery!

"No, you haven't lost anything. Relax! You _were_ losing your good name with the industry before you started on the show. Being a little late and hung over on set too many times were getting the producers a little on edge. They were doubting your reliability. You can't cost them money or you won't be hired again, Edward, you know that!" He patiently explained.

"Okay, I fucked up. But did you really think joining the show was going to fix that?"

"Yes."

"Really? The whole fuck up?"

"Yes!" He was the cat that ate the canary personified.

"But that doesn't make any sense. You would need me to stop partying and a little dancing could hardly make me do that." I was baffled.

"It just did, Edward! You just admitted you haven't gone out since you started dancing! I knew it would work because you just have to be the best at what ever you do. And there's no way you could pull that off without a serious commitment. The high heels on those dancing shoes made a man outta you!" He was positively gleeful at this point.

"So the whole sales pitch about demographics and widening my appeal to middle aged republican women and gay men was just bullshit?" I was beginning to feel conned.

"Why yes, Edward. It was a complete lie. Those demographics already adore you with your rugged good looks and come hither eyes!" He had the nerve to wink!

~o~

And now, sitting in the gym, absolutely worn out, knowing what I now know, I still want to be brilliant on that God damned dance floor.

I think Garrett was nervous about telling me, because he came to the gym the next day to see if he was forgiven for his deception and whether I was still committed to the show. He ended up talking to Kate for most of his visit. Maybe she's spying for him now?

I'm trying to muster the energy to stand up, when my focus is back on the women. Kate is swaying her hips, showing Bella how to be feminine in the moves. Bella tries to copy her but looks awkward and almost like she's losing her balance. "We need a chair or a ballet barre or something. Usually we have a dance partner to dance against…" Uh oh. I think I know what's coming.

"Hey Edward! If you're done resting we could really use a man over here! But you'll just have to do!" She sniggers. Ugh! The sass on that female!

I groan and get up stiffly. Aching. How can she still be upright?

I stretch a little before walking slowly over to the women at the mirror. I notice Bella looking at me, her lips (nice full ones) a little parted, as I take the last few steps, rolling my shoulders still trying to loosen some of the tension. I realize I haven't even introduced myself and smile apologetically.

"Sorry, I didn't do this sooner," I offer my hand to shake hers. "I'm Edward. It's nice to meet you!"

"Well, I would have pulled you out of that sofa earlier if you hadn't looked so beat," Kate apologizes for me.

"I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you, too." Bella takes my hand. It's warm and she looks a little flushed. Must be from the dancing.

"Like I said to Bella; we need a partner for her to dance against. Could you do a few basics with Bella so she can get the feel of it…" Kate starts to get technical right away.

I interrupt: "Kate, please! I'm really beat. My feet hurt and I'm hungry and simply done for the day. Isn't it enough that I dance with you six to eight hours a day? I could also really use a shower right about now." We did agree that Kate is the boss of the team but I have my limits.

Kate looks annoyed but doesn't comment. Bella seems a little put down so I try to ease her discomfort: "Sorry, Bella. It's not your fault. It's been a grueling day. I'd like it to be over soon."

"Hey, here's a thought." That Kate is unfazed. "I need to talk to Bella about a song I'd like to try for the Cha Cha. How about we all go get some dinner together and discuss it? It's on me!"

"Kate, look at us. We're hardly dressed for going out." I'm simply astounded at her energy. I just long for my shower and my bed.

"Nothing fancy, I promise. Just some easy carbs and light conversation. Bella, do you want to come with me for some pasta? I have a proposition."

Bella looks surprised but accepts.

"Great! Edward are you coming, too? I can decide on the song choice for the Cha Cha on my own. We really do have to decide tonight, though, so I can call Eleazar tomorrow morning."

I sigh, defeated. "Okay, I'll come."

"Okay! Do we all know where Bistro Amore is?" Both Bella and I nod. "See you there in half an hour!"

~o~

I'm first to arrive at the Bistro. It's decorated in a warm colour scheme but not dark and romantic, thank God, since I'll be there with two women, none of them a romantic interest of mine.

As I'm seated I order a tall coke. I really need the sugar and caffeine tonight. Not two minutes pass after my coke arrives before Bella walks through the door. She sees me right away and walks over to me.

"No, no. Don't get up!" She looks at me horrified as I attempt to stand up when she arrives at our table. I gratefully fall back in my chair. My attempt was almost failing from being so stiff, but my good upbringing was overruling my discomfort.

I rack brain for something to say to this stranger. She beats me to it.

"Dancing is hard work, I guess." It's more of an observation than a question. So I just agree.

"Yes, it is!" I nod slowly and rub my face.

"A bud light and an ice water, please!" She suddenly says.

I'm startled out of my coma by her ordering drinks from the server, I never noticed coming up to the table. I quickly remember my manners and stop rubbing my face and sit up in the chair a little straighter.

"Sorry," I mumble. She just smiles, understanding.

"So, a little ballroom turned out to be almost too much for the action movie star that does most of his own stunt work? I now have even more respect for Kate! She does it in heels!" Bella smiles at me to show that she is teasing me, not mocking.

"Yeah. You are not wrong." I admit. "But just so you know, there are heels on my dancing shoes, too," I chuckle.

We're silently looking over the menus. It's not uncomfortable. She fidgets a little with the menu's pages but I'm too tired to break the silence. I wonder what is keeping Kate.

And here comes the woman finally.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She says breathlessly as she plumps down in her chair next to Bella, opposite me. "I had to download a song before I left the gym. I need you to hear this." She digs in her bag and triumphantly pulls out an old iPod.

"So, I was thinking… Oh, do you have Carlsberg or Heineken?" She asks the waiter who came back for her drinks order. We all order food as well and Kate commands me to get pasta and steak. Apparently I need carbs and protein. So I obediently order cheese ravioli and steak. I'll eat anything at this point, but it sounds delicious.

"Anyway. I was thinking about changing the song for the Cha Cha… Bella, did you guys practice that Katy Perry song yet?" Bella shakes her head.

"Good," Kate continues, "then we can still change it. Last week it really paid off to dance to a popular hit, but if we do that again, the viewers might think us calculating. I want to go unknown song, unknown artist. But still make an impression." Kate is in the zone. I've seen her like this every week, when she is planning our routines. Bella hasn't seen this before. She giggles.

"Are you sure you're not in PR, Kate?" She winks.

"Hey, I would like to win this year!" Kate is dead serious. "Now listen to this and tell me what you think."

She turns on her iPod and gives us each one earpiece. Apparently we have to listen to it together. So we sit there with our heads close together. Each of us wearing an earpiece. The song starts. Just guitar and lyrics.

I speak first: "Who's the artist? I like her voice. This could be a Cha Cha?"

"I assume you want _me_ to sing it? But I don't think I could sing it like that." Bella says.

"I want _you_ to sing it. Like you sing it. I think the lyrics are very moving. Make them yours and it will be very special." Kate is grabbing her arm. She gets this passionate about the dancing. I guess we are all like that when it comes to our fields of expertise.

"Oh, and to answer your question Edward, she's a Danish solo artist named Tina Dickow. And I'll hear no amusing comments about her name! She's a genius and deserves your respect! Anyway, she's called Tina Dico here in the States." Now the slightly scary side of Kate is showing.

"So, do you agree? I have a few ideas to make this routine the highlight of the season. Edward? Okay? Bella?" I grin and raise both my hands in defeat. Bella seems to make an equal gesture. The Kate train is moving and will not be derailed.

Our food arrives as we discuss (Kate elaborates, I nod, Bella looks amused) the possibilities for the Cha Cha.

I eat quietly. It's delicious and rich. I needed it!

I'm beginning to feel more energized and awake from the food and the coke. I find myself studying the girls again. They are both pleasant company. Kate is eating the last of her food in quiet. Bella sits next to her, iPod ear pieces in both ears, eyes down, obviously listening to the song again. She is humming very quietly, perhaps trying to memorize it.

She looks lovely. Brown, soft waves of hair almost reach her boobs (which look perfect, by the way, but I won't ogle them to make sure). Her face is slightly heart shaped, her eyes big and brown, lashes endless. Her full lips are moving softly to the lyrics. Her body is soft and feminine, neither overly curvy or thin.

I'm thinking how her person matches her singing voice - it's also soft, feminine, warm and beautiful, when suddenly she looks up at Kate and speaks. I jump a little - I was so caught up in reverie - but try to conceal the movement by reaching for my glass. It is empty and I look like a fool. Dammit. Losing my cool here.

Now I'm feeling all kinds of warm and I'm tempted to adjust myself to feel slightly less cramped in the trouser department. It's been too long… And I really shouldn't think about it right now. Not helping one bit.

"Sorry, what?" I ask, when I notice that both women are looking at me questioningly.

Kate grins. "Bella asked you a question. Didn't you hear? You were looking straight at her."

"Sorry." I repeat. Then I think 'what the hell' and also repeat: "What?" Looking at Bella with raised eye brows. Both women laugh at that (well, at me!).

"Kate, you're wearing him out!" Bella exclaims. Then she blushes, catching the double meaning in her own statement (Hello! My inner horn dog lifts his nose and points his ears).

"Yes, I am!" Kate brags.

"Um, I was asking whether you think the tempo of the song might be too quick for you. I could ask Eleazar to slow it down a bit."

"Let me hear it again," I say hoping to be able to compose my body's reactions.

She passes me the iPod and I listen, pretending to be concentrating on the music.

Within the intro of the song, I decide the tempo is just fine, but I give my self the first verse and the chorus to call said horn dog to heel. Now is not the time. Garrett would kill me if I soiled my crispy new reputation as reformed playboy.

"The tempo is fine. It sounds slow but really isn't. It's kind of perfect. Don't you agree, Kate?"

"I taught you well, my young padawan!" Kate glows like a proud parent. "On that note, I think I'm going to call it a night." Kate waves for the waiter to bring the check.

I try to surreptitiously pull out my credit card, but Kate knows me well. She doesn't even say anything. She just looks at me in that way. You know the 'would you dare?' way. I silently relent showing my hands in surrender. Bella laughs. She saw it all.

"I'll call Eleazar from my car to tell him about our song choice and then I'm going home to soak my feet!" Kate gets up to leave. "Goodnight, my sweethearts! See you soon!" And she's gone. The word "sweethearts" still bouncing between the walls of the tiny bistro.

Bella and I look at each other. "Well," I start, "unless you want coffee I think I'm heading home as well."

"No, it's late. We have work to do tomorrow, it seems!" Bella smiles, looking at the door through which Kate just left us.

We both get up. I hold the door for her, remembering my manners.

"Which way to your car?" I ask as we hit the sidewalk.

"Left, one block away," she points.

"I'll walk you to it?"

"Um, sure. Thanks." We start walking side by side in the direction she pointed.

"You know, I …" I begin looking down at my feet, but then it happens.

All I hear is: "Shit!" From the never-foul-mouthed Bella Swan. I snap my head in her direction.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: A cliffy. Forgive me.**

**So which song? Hmmm. Guess you'll have to wait and see.**

**I'll hopefully be updating regularly pending on the cooperation of that pesky real life I have. But have patience. **

**The Danish terms from Kate:**

"_**Nej, nej, nej! Altså!**_** No, no, no! Really!**

_**Jamen, for fanden, han er jo døv. **_**By the devil. He is deaf. (**_**For fanden**_** is a 'dammit' kind of term)**

**A plea: So you have read the first three chapters. Well done, I must say. I need a beta! You can tell, I'm not English, can't you?**

**I need a native English prereader og beta to catch my errors. Commas and words with the same sound but different spellings that give different meanings really challenge me. Also some references are not applicable in the US, but I don't always catch them 'cause I live in Northern Europe.**

**Revised A/N: I found out after publishing the first eight chapters, that reviews make me ridiculously happy. I mean happy-dance-in-my-chair kind of thrilled.**

**The realisation has made me review more often on what I read and like. When I get a review, I write more that day. Instant karma, no?**

**Thank you for reading, my sweethearts.**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter Four: Connection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to Ditte (Twitteditte) my beta, who just cut her hair! She's still very pretty, though!**

**I revised this chapter in June 2011 - nothing major, just punctuation and typing errors. Oh, and a chapter title.**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 4. Connection**

_Connection: A means of communication between partners, either visually, or as an actual physical point of contact._

_Connection: Tension applied to a physical point of contact through the manipulation of body weight toward or away from it._

**BPOV**

"Which way to your car?" he asks as we hit the sidewalk.

"Left, one block away." I point.

"I'll walk you to it?"

"Um, sure. Thanks." We start walking side by side in the direction I pointed.

"You know, I …" he begins looking down at his feet, but then it happens.

"Shit!" I yell.

I knew it! I frickin' knew it! It's almost been a week since last time I fell down or walked into something or hit my head.

This time I skid on some big metal plate, covering a hole in the side walk. Someone - a complete shit head - apparently hosed it down to make a nice, wet skating rink for people without skates! Like me. In a split second I'm feet over ass and crash down with an "Umfh!" I land on my hand and then my ass. I hear a sound from my wrist that really shouldn't come from a wrist at any given scenario. Instantly thereafter it hurts like a motherfucker.

I think I broke something in my left hand or wrist, and now I can't get up from my very sore ass.

Edward who, unlike me, apparently had no image issues choosing his shoe attire this morning, is wearing what looks like running shoes that have good grip on the surface. My ballerina flats don't. So, because life just isn't fair, he gracefully comes to my aid and unceremoniously pulls me up by grabbing hold under my arms. He holds on to my waist while I walk off the offending metal plate without further injury. My bruising ass, wrist and dignity will have to do for this particular incident.

"Shit! Are you okay?" He keeps a hand at the small of my back and looks at me worried.

I try not to do it. I really do. But the pain is bringing water to my eyes and the embarrassment just hits me right in the gut.

"God damnit! Shit! Fuck! Motherf - " and I stop myself and resort to stomping around in a circle, holding my injured left wrist in my right hand by my chest, trying to raise it a little to ease the increasing throbbing.

"Hey, Bella. Stop. Let me see." Edward puts himself in my way and carefully pulls my hands from my chest by taking my uninjured right hand wrist in his hands.

"It's okay, let me look at your hand." He speaks softly as if he's worried I might spook and run away like a frightened animal. But it works and I let him examine my wrist. He must have a magic voice or something. It's certainly pretty.

I mutter a series of "Fuckfuckfuck"s, but his touch doesn't really add to the pain.

"I think it's broken," I croak. Had I put any more voice into the statement it would have been a full blown wail, so under the circumstances I'm fine with the croaking.

"I think you might be right. Let's get you to the ER for x-rays." He stops talking awhile, apparently to think logistics. He has it figured out within a few seconds.

"We'll go in your car. I'll drive us there and take you home in it afterward. Alice can drive me to the gym tomorrow and my car will be fine here until then." He's not really asking for my acceptance of this plan, but I recoil nonetheless.

"No! I can take a cab, or Emmett will take me. You're tired and have to work again tomorrow. I'll be fine!" I try to fish out my cell from my bag but it's hard with just one working hand.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. That hand needs treatment and you're obviously in pain. Please let me help you!"

"What, are you a doctor now? What do you know about broken hands?" Apparently this wounded animal is biting now.

He laughs to my utter confusion. "Well, I'm not a doctor. But I graduated pre-med before I started acting full time. So I do know a little…" He cocks his head and waits for my reply.

I cringe. That makes him smile widely because it's clear he's won the argument. Bastard.

I start walking again, after sending one last ugly glare at the evil metal plate. Edward quickly catches up to me and returns his hand to the small of my back.

"Look on the bright side. The doctors have the really good painkillers," he offers as a truce.

"God, I hope so!" I really, really do!

We walk on, and I try to ascertain the situation by mentally replaying the last few minutes.

Wait. Did a gorgeous movie star just pick me up by my arm pits from an embarrassing position? On my ass? On a wet metal plate on the side walk? At least he didn't brush off the dirt from my back side. Although, that would have been the most action my ass have seen since I don't know when.

Oh, God! The plate was wet! The seat of my pants must be visibly wet too! I groan and try to dispel the thought.

Edward must have heard the groan because he looks at me and says: "That bad, huh? Looks like it's swelling too."

"What?" I jolt and try to look at my ass in a shop window that we're passing.

Edward looks at me puzzled and then I catch on and look at my wrist instead. It is indeed swelling and turning a lovely shade of purple.

When we reach my car, I'm faced with another embarrassment. My keys are not in my bag. Oh no. That would simply be too easy wouldn't it? They are in the left pocket of my hoodie. The left pocket that I can't reach with my right hand, and my left hand is not cooperating right now. It's too busy telling the rest of me exactly when my heart beats with one ridiculous throb after another.

So, I'm standing by the passenger door of my car. Fumbling with my hoodie's left pocket with my right hand. Muttering obscenities at the keys, the car, the hoodie and the hand.

"Let me get that," that magic voice says quietly by my ear, and Edward's hand reaches gingerly into my pocket at pulls out the key.

My left wrist informs me with intense throbs just how much my heart rate increases by that move. My spine informs me that Edward's body is quite close to it by tingling from neck to sore ass.

My Volkswagen informs me with a beep and blinking lights that Edward unlocked it, and I can get in now.

I reach for the handle, and so does Edward. Our hands collide.

"I got it!" I snap. And get in my car.

The truth is I'm at my breaking point. I can't handle having a beautiful, tall, charismatic, nice man, who has a voice like velvet, see me at my weakest and then be gracious about it. It makes me want to - I don't know - cuddle up to him and sniff him or touch his hair or nibble his jaw. Have his babies. Gah!

When he gets into the driver's seat, I'm about to apologize for snapping at him. He interrupts me.

"Let me get your seatbelt…"

"No!" I squeak. "Please! Edward, please, please, please let me do that myself. I've got it."

See? Breaking point. Right there. Fuckhot Edward Cullen is not going to lean in to reach across me in my tiny car. Nope, no way.

He doesn't respond, but mercifully busies himself with pushing the seat back nineteen notches (well, his legs must be twice as long as mine) and adjusting the mirrors.

I very carefully buckle up using only my right hand. It's doable. Then I exhale slowly.

"Sorry," I whisper, "thank you…"

He still doesn't say anything. But what he does next is not, I repeat: not! making things easier for me. He reaches over and gives my left knee a brief, sympathetic squeeze.

I am so screwed, it's not even funny!

~o~

The hospital isn't far. More than half the time it takes to get there consists of finding a parking space. It's eight in the evening for cussing out loud! Why are everyone parked here?

As we walk into the reception area, I weakly make one last attempt to persuade him to go home. He doesn't even say anything. He just sends me a look and walks us both over to the nurse at the reception window.

"My friend here has a possibly broken wrist," he states not even letting me do the talking.

The nurse looks me over quickly, noting that I'm neither unconscious nor in labor, and gives me a clipboard with papers to fill out and a pen. Then she looks Edward up and down and does a double take.

"I'm so sorry, sir, but we are very busy tonight!" She seems breathless. "I'm afraid there's a long wait. So sorry!"

I huff a little and walk over to some lovely nailed down plastic chairs. What good is it being chauffeured to the ER by a celebrity, if he can't get me through to a doctor faster. No wait. I take that back. I wouldn't want some poor leg amputee be forced to keep his gangrenous foot for longer than absolutely necessary. I shudder. I hate hospitals.

The waiting area is fairly crowded. More than half the seats are occupied by people of diverse appearance and infliction. Some with bandages, some with coughs. Some, like me, trying to cradle or protect an injured limb.

I sit down to fill out my papers. Name, date of birth… Argh, this is difficult! I'm right-handed, but laying the clipboard on my knees, it's still awkward to write down my info.

"Please, Bella, may I help you with this?" Edward is sitting next to me, looking at me with earnest, beautiful, albeit somewhat exasperated eyes.

I finally admit defeat. "Well, shit. Okay, Cullen, I give up. You may now and for the rest of this evening do what ever you see fit to help me. Fighting you is just too hard!"

I throw my hands up to show surrender, and regret it. So. Much! Aaaaargh! My hand!

He looks at me with horror! "Will you sit still? Let me do that." He takes the clipboard and reads my scribbles, maybe to see which information still need to be filled out.

"Okay, insurance information, health history and current medications…" he says. I'm horrified. I do not want to share that with him. Apparently that shows in my expression because he stresses.

"Let's pretend I'm a doctor. What ever you say is completely confidential!"

Oh. My. Fuck. I try to stop the blush tingling up my neck from spreading further. Can I pretend I don't think of something entirely different, when he says he want's to Pretend Doctor? I clear my throat.

I clear it again. Shit. I have to find some coolness somewhere.

"Um, well … no current medication. My health history is going to take a while, because they'll want fractures and concussions as well. I know my insurance numbers by heart, how fast can you write?"

He looks startled but then smiles. "I'm up for a challenge."

~o~

It takes forever. As I go down Injury Memory Lane he patiently writes it all down, first looking sympathetic, then stunned, over to baffled and settles on amused.

"And then December 2009 broken toe number three. O' nine was a good year. Only one injury. And Twenty ten has been just this once so far…" he looks at me with one eyebrow cocked. I shrug. "What can I say. I'm terminally clumsy!"

He looks over the list and shakes his head in disbelief. "Amazing!"

"Well, hey!" He says. "Your birthday is coming up! Next week. Friday?" He grins. I groan. Nosy bastard. "You'll be twenty six," he chuckles. "And you're older than me."

"Don't tell anyone!" I stress and point a finger in his face. His smug, handsome, scruffy face…

"That you're older than me?" he smiles mischievously. Smug, handsome, scruffy bastard.

"That it'll be my birthday!" I roll my eyes. How teenage girl of me… "Confidentiality, remember?" He just chuckles and takes the papers to the nurse.

By the time he comes back, I've caught up with what he said. "You're younger than me?"

He nods. "My twenty sixth birthday isn't until next June."

I just don't know how to respond to that information, so I'm awkwardly quiet instead. Because that is sooo much better, isn't it?

My poor, throbbing hand is really starting to bother me. I squirm, because this is probably the most uncomfortable I have ever been. Pain is constantly shooting from the root of my hand and up my arm all the way to the shoulder. The bad excuse for a nailed down chair is weirdly shaped, and the plastic seat is making my sore ass sweat. And I have no idea what to say to the movie star sitting patiently next to me.

So I squirm a little more. Edward suddenly jumps out of the chair next to me, rattling the entire row of chairs. He strides over to the nurse in the window to the reception station. He begins a low level discussion with her through the little opening in the glass wall that separates her station from the waiting area. She seems to try to flirt while declining his request, and she is spectacularly successful in neither. She huffs and then leaves her post to go to the treatment area. Shortly after she comes back and hands something to Edward.

Edward calmly comes back to my miserable chair, he sits back down in the chair to my left. In his hand is a beautiful, beautiful thing. An ice pack. Without a word he takes the palm of my swollen, bruised wrist in his left hand. Holding the ice pack in his right hand, he gently guides my wrist to be placed just right in the ice pack. So, his left hand is now softly holding my hand, and his right hand is supporting my arm in the ice pack. He's leaned forward, elbows on knees, and looks like he could sit this way forever. He might have to.

I don't complain for two reasons: One, I did say he can do what ever he wants to help me for the rest of the evening. Two, it really, really helps! I exhale through my mouth and feel my shoulders drop about three inches.

"Better?" he asks softly.

"Much!" I gratefully reply.

He can Pretend Doctor with me any time!

~o~

"This is taking forever!" An hour later I'm not a patient patient. We're still in the God forsaken waiting area, and we're the last ones there but for two other people. The ice pack helped, but only to a certain degree. I'm really longing for those good painkillers by now.

"The nurse said it would be about an hour." Edward informs me.

"But that was an hour ago!" I almost wail.

"They won't give you painkillers before you see a doctor. Is there anything I can do?" he asks.

"Distract me?" That makes him laugh. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and turns on that dazzling movie star smile.

"I meant talk about something else!" I say, quite distracted by the dazzle. Oh he's good!

"Um okay. Then I have a confession." He's smiling shyly. He looks so young when he does that. "I was about to tell you when you - fell." What a nice description of my stunt worthy of any Buster Keaton movie. So I snort.

"I'm a fan!" he states. "Have been for a while now."

"What?" I'm puzzled. "Of whom?"

"Of you." I must look skeptic, so he elaborates smiling sheepishly. "Of your band, your music! Forks Divide."

"Not really!" is my eloquent answer to that.

"Yes, really!" he chuckles. "I got your first CD in a goodie bag from some record label and loved it. Then I couldn't wait for the release of your next record, so I bought both singles. The second album I have in the collector's edition. I considered bringing my CD's to the studio for you and Emmett to sign. I have them all…"

"Shut up!" I'm astounded.

"I will not! You shut up!" he grins.

"I had no idea…" I shake my head in disbelief.

"You had no idea, the band has fans?" Edward smirks.

"Not on the Hollywood A-list, no." I specify. Still skeptic.

"Then I'll have to prove it, I guess…" he says and reaches in his jacket pocket and pulls out his iPod. He scrolls for a bit and hands it to me. There they are. Two albums and two singles. Huh. Wellwhaddayouknow.

"Check out the play list named 'Running'." I do. Yup. Four out of about twenty songs are the band's. The faster ones, I notice.

"Okay. Sorry I didn't believe you." I'm finally convinced he's not screwing around with me. Some parts of me wishes he is… literally. But I. Will. Not. Fall in lust with Playboy Cullen.

"I don't get the band name, though," he says, frowning a little. "Separate eating utensils?"

I laugh at that. "No. Forks is where we all met. Forks is a small town in Washington. The state, not the capital. We all went to Forks High School together. The Divide part was Rose and me absolutely refusing to have a name that referred to soccer teams. The boys were suggesting 'Forks United'. So we went for the exact opposite. Hence 'Forks Divide'. Both words mean to split or separate, too. We where still in high school when we decided on the name. Feeling really clever with it." I giggle at the memory.

"Isabella Swan." We both look up to see who spoke. It's a nurse standing in the door to the treatment area. Finally! Drugs!

"Can I come?" Edward asks me but the nurse answers him.

"Yes, we allow visitors but we might ask you to leave for some of the examinations, tests or treatments."

"Of course!" he quickly agrees. "Okay?" he asks me again.

"I might kick you out myself…" I venture. It would be good to have more distractions in there. Experience tells me that there is still plenty of waiting to be had. But I'm also a wimp with the prodding and poking and I don't want him to witness me falling to pieces over it.

"My feelings wouldn't get hurt, promise!" he reassures me.

"Then, okay. Come."

~o~

The prodding was manageable, the x-rays took no time at all, and we're back at Curtain Two (which is also my name tonight, apparently) waiting for the doctor to come back with the result of the x-rays.

I've been given some pain killers and maybe they are affecting me, because I can't stop staring at Edwards chest. He took off his jacket a while ago and is just sitting there in his grey t-shirt. Poor man still has not had his shower and it's been more than four hours since he mentioned it at the gym.

"So, you prefer blondes, huh?" I say as if I'm continuing a conversation, even though we've been silent since coming back from radiology.

"What? No… Why… What?" He stutters.

Did I read it wrong? I lean forward and read the red letters on his t-shirt again. "'Team Sookie'," I slowly pronounce. Nope, I got it right the first time.

"Sookie Stackhouse is a blonde. I like the books. What's not to like? Vampires and werewolves. Hot!" Okay, so it would seem I'm rambling now. "If I had a t-shirt it would say 'Team Eric'. I like blondes too." I should shut up now. I even air quoted with my good hand for fuck sake!

Edward looks both mortified and amused.

"What?" I ask, "you haven't read the books? Then why does your t-shirt say 'Team Sookie'?"

"I _have_ read the books. I just forgot I was wearing this…" He looks embarrassed. "My agent gave me this as a joke. There are plans to make a TV-series out of the books. Apparently I'm on the caster's short list for one of the parts…"

"Really? What part? Who?" I gush.

This is when the doctor returns. I completely forgot about my arm, the hospital or being awkward for a few seconds. Now I'm a little pissed off about the doctor showing up when she did. I wanted to know more about southern vampires on TV! I wonder who he'll be portraying… Not the first vampire or the shifter… Edward is too tall for that. Probably not the Viking vampire. He isn't really Nordic or quite tall enough. Ooh, I know! The faerie! The gorgeous one! Yeah, I can totally see that.

"Miss Swan?" I look at the doctor. She's middle aged and nice but busy and a little worn.

"What?" I ask, still thinking about Edward as a possible sexy vampire. I can feel the goofy smile still lingering on my face. I hear the soon to be TV star chuckling next to me, but try to focus on the doctor's face.

"I see that the painkillers are working," she smiles. "You have a fracture of the wrist," she continues. "We don't have to set anything back, but you shouldn't use it for a couple of weeks to let it heal. I'm going to have a cast set on it to protect it and that should also greatly help against the discomfort."

I snort at the 'discomfort' description of my ridiculously abnormal pain in one little arm, but hey, she's the doctor.

"She's not driving home tonight, is she?" The doctor looks at Edward with a frown.

Edward assures her, "No, I've got her…"

I giggle at the absurdity of it. This fuckhot, soon to be vampire actor is driving me and my car home. I laugh.

"Oh! Um. Good. Some people really get affected by the morphine. This is not even a medium dose…" The doctor looks at me amused. Then at Edward.

Wait. I didn't say that last bit out loud, did I? Did I?

"You should be fine with ibuprofen from tomorrow. As soon as the nurse has steadied your hand and wrist, you're good to go. Good luck, miss Swan," and she hurries off to do good for the community, fight for the weak, heal the sick - or maybe have a cup of coffee… Gosh, I'm really tired and maybe just a little stoned. I giggle. Yup, stoned. Doped, drugged, high…

~o~

It's close to midnight by the time we leave the hospital. I'm wearing my shiny new cast on my left lower arm. Well, it's not shiny, it's orange. Fluorescent orange so that anyone can be warned: Attention! Klutz ahead! This will go so well with all my outfits. I groan. Walking out of the hospital doors I feel very tired. My medically induced high is already getting lower. But my arm is less bothersome already in the cast which is keeping it fixed in place and relaxed.

Speaking of cast…

"So you're really not going to tell me what you are being cast for? Please! You've seen my hand bones, and I can't know your future work?" Okay, I'm grabbing at straws here, but damn I'd like to know…

"And what lovely bones they are," he graciously admits. I snort. "Let's get you home. Where do you live, Bella?"

We reach the Volkswagen and Edward unlocks it. He had my keys throughout the visit to the ER. I pull out my GPS car nav from the glove compartment and set it to guide us to the saved location named 'Home'. I've only lived here for little over six months, and you have to drive everywhere, so the GPS has been an absolute necessity.

Edward takes it and reads the address. Then he takes out his phone and makes a call just saying the address and the time about an hour from now.

"I have twenty four hour car service. Celebrity perk," he explains before I have to ask.

"You're alright to drive? You must be so tired!" I'm a little concerned for the guy.

He starts the car as a reply. "I'm fine, Bella. Not your pain withstanding, this was the most fun I ever had in an emergency room. You're a funny g- woman!"

I let being almost called a girl slip. Feeling generous.

"Wouldn't it be great, if I was intentionally funny, though?" I muse.

"See, that right there just shows that I'm right. Witty is what you are!"

"Even under the influence…?" I ask

"Especially under the influence!" he laughs.

Huh. I make Edward Cullen laugh. Intentionally. Under the influence. If this was a date, I would say it had been successful.

~o~

I wake up to the sound of a smooth voice asking me if this is my house. I'm so warm and comfortable, that I don't want to wake up. Someone takes my hand and asks again. I open one eye and look to establish that yes, this is in fact my house. So I say so. I hear a car door open and feel the warm night air brush over my cheek. Another car door opens and the voice is at my other ear.

"Bella, can you wake up? I can carry you, but you need to unlock your front door."

My eyes fly open. Carry me? Whoa, what? No!

"I'm up! I'm awake!" I refuse to do the damsel in distress routine with a professional hero present.

Edward walks with me and watches me unlock the door and get inside.

I invite him in. "When will the car service be here?" I ask.

He checks the time on his phone. "About twenty minutes."

"Right." I look around the living room to check for mess or embarrassing items. It looks like I lucked out. No underwear or ointments in sight. The living room is small, but opens into a big gorgeous kitchen to the right, as seen from the front door.

I make a decision. "I'm making you a sandwich. Do you like cheese and mustard or are you a BLT kind of guy?"

"What? No Bella, your hand. I'm not that hungry. It's late, I …"

"Shut up. Take a seat! In here or join me in the kitchen. My hand is much better and I can make a sandwich in no time. Let me feed you. So which is it? Cheese and mustard or BLT?" I'm walking into the kitchen as I say this and Edward follows me.

I'm already taking out bread and spreads from my fridge and cabinets when he relents.

"Actually a BLT with cheese and mustard sounds delicious…"

"A wise choice," I smile triumphantly and get to work.

It really doesn't take me long to make sandwiches with everything for us both, and soon we're sitting at my kitchen table eating a (long passed) midnight snack and drinking orange juice.

Edward soon leans back from an empty plate (wow, he inhaled that food) and stretches his legs all the way under the table to the side of my chair. This feels really domestic after the somewhat stressful evening.

"That was delicious. Thank you!" he says. "So, your hand is better?"

"Yes. This thing really helps." I say and hold up the cast for him to see.

He leans forward, "May I see?" He holds out his hand and I put my cast wrist in it.

"Your distractions and getting that ice pack also really helped. Thank you for that! You give good comfort." I feel the need to express my appreciation.

Two things happen at that moment. One, the doorbell rings - it must be the car service. Two, and I really don't know where that came from, Edward lifts my bandaged hand to his mouth and places one soft kiss on my knuckles.

**~oOo~**

**A/n: Yes. It's a cliffy. Deal. Or better still: Tell me I'm a cruel person in a review.**

**So. No Danish terms to translate or song references to make.**

**I'd still really like some reviews though. Or did I already mention that? They really, really help me.**

**It has come to my attention that I made a big I'm-not-American-mistake in chapter 2. Now, if someone had mentioned that in a review, I would know to always research e-ve-ry-thing, even tiny little one-line-lyrics. So it's your own fault, you see?**


	5. Chapter Five: Dynamics

**A/n: Any resemblance with the American version of the TV-show is coincidental, since I haven't seen it. My inspiration and reference is from the Danish version which is called 'Vild med dans'. This season has just finished and was won by a weather girl.**

**Thanks to my beta Ditte, who even though she is a very kind person had to be a little hard on me for this chapter. She told me to throw out the first half and do it over! So I did. Any misspellings, faults and uglys are all mine…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I revised this chapter in June 2011 - nothing major, just punctuation and typing errors - and the difference between to, too and two.**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 5. Dynamics.**

_Dynamics: Changes in the various qualities of dancing, such as speed, height, mood, and intensity._

**EPOV**

So…

Huh.

Shit.

Bella from The Starlighters.

Isabella Swan.

Same person.

I'm so fucked it's not even funny.

I'm finally home after one of the longest days of my life. It wasn't a terrible day. In fact it's been good, but fuck, it was long.

It was when she came to the gym today that I realized that Bella in The Starlighters is the very Isabella Swan, the talent in the front of Forks Divide. The voice I have a teenage crush on.

Her singing is warm, light and sensuous. It creeps under your skin and grabs you by the balls before you even notice it. I've had some very graphic dreams with that voice as the soundtrack.

The person of Bella Swan is at first sight pleasant to look at, but not in your face sexy as a few of my female co-stars or hook-ups. Of course I saw her at the show and heard her sing but didn't connect the dots immediately. But then, like her voice, _she_ creeps under your skin and makes an impression.

When it happened to me tonight, it started with her scent. I think I got first whiff of her when we listened to that song from the same head piece. But it was still as sneaky as her voice.

Then she fell down outside the Bistro and I picked her up. And it hit me. Hard. Berries or freesias or something. A lovely warm fragrance. Her car smells like that as well. I found myself sniffing her whenever I could sneak an opportunity. Looking at her arm, helping her get her keys out of her pocket. I particularly enjoyed that part, making sure to stand very close to her when I did it. And then sitting next to her in the waiting room, writing her medical history. Some tale that was!

Getting her that ice pack was a stroke of genius, if you ask me. She could have held the pack herself, but when I held it, I had to lean in. Just sitting there taking one soundless lungful of scented air after another, my nose was having a great time!

Her personality and her looks are all of a sudden fucking gorgeous. Like I said: Sneaky.

She's passionate and funny. And hot!

She has these huge doe eyes. Round and dark brown. Her hair is long, brown and soft looking. Her skin is clear and light with generous blushing on a regular basis. Her body is shapely; long legs, lightly curvy hips under a small waist. Tiny, pretty hands that I got to hold a few times.

I was just talking to a normal, pretty girl, and then in the blink of an eye she turned into some - stepped right out of your dreams - fantasy woman.

I appear to have a type. Who knew? I apparently like brunettes.

I was just contemplating that very thing at the ER when the brunette accused me of liking blondes. That had me quite confused at first. She was so fucking hot, giggling and gushing over my t-shirt.

I spend a bit longer showering than I normally do, lathering more, ahem, thoroughly than strictly necessary, thinking about tiny hands and slender arms.

It has been a while, dammit!

~o~

"Edward?"

"Hey, Edward!"

"Ed, _din sovetryne_! Wake up, Ed, I'm leading again! Leading is your job!" Kate stops our movements and shakes me vigorously.

"Don't call me Ed!" I growl while she's shaking me, my voice jerking with every Kate-induced quake.

"You're not really responding to anything else, here! What's up with you? Too sleep deprived? Hung over?" She looks and sounds really annoyed.

"Nothing, sorry! Start from the top?" I attempt to dodge her questions.

She looks at me speculatively, opens her mouth to say something, nods and takes my hand so we can walk back to starting positions in the opposite corner of the dance studio together.

We have been rehearsing the Cha Cha with the new song the entire morning. We're using the original score until Eleazar's version gets recorded and sent to us, hopefully today. That would be with Bella's interpretation of it and I'm intrigued to hear it.

I'm generally intrigued by her and apparently also preoccupied. Kate is not happy with me today.

We try one more time, and I do a little better.

"You know, we should really get this down by today if we are to have enough time with the slow fox. We also need to let you lead more. It's the man's job on the dance floor and you are slacking there. The judges are beginning to get really picky about things like that. And your legs, Edward. It's getting better, but sometimes you still look like you're not in control all the way down to your feet. If you -"

To my great relief, Kate's bag, which is by the door close to where we're standing, chirps. Usually she doesn't let that distract her, but this time she goes for the bag to read the message she's received on her phone.

"Oh, great!" she looks delighted. "I'll just go downstairs to get this. Take ten minutes! See if you can find your focus somewhere, eh?" And Kate runs off.

I sigh heavily. Some times I feel really confused about everything with the training; the steps, the music and the choreography. This is one of those times. But somehow, every single week, everything clicks into place on the day of the show. So, I don't fight it anymore. I'm just in the boat for the ride. Kate's at the helm and she'll get us through safely.

I'm sure.

Almost.

I sigh again and wobble over to my trusty thread bare couch and do a somewhat controlled fall into it. Letting my head lie on the back, I look at the ceiling and try to remember the choreography. I close my eyes to picture it.

Now, why did I kiss her hand anyway? Sitting in her kitchen, just finished that really good sandwich, her appreciating my help… "You give good comfort," she'd said. She made me feel really fucking good about myself. I guess I appreciated her appreciation. She looked shocked after I did it. I was shocked too.

I tried to downplay it by just saying: "Good night, Bella," and calmly walk out to the car, waiting for me. She followed me as far as the door. Walking in front of her, my heart was racing, I could practically feel her presence a few feet behind me. I hope I looked calm, but I'm not sure.

She called a, "good night, Edward," from her door when I was in the drive way, and I turned to smile at her. It felt like a sheepish grin, but again; I'm not sure which kind of vibe I was giving out at that point. I was trying to get out of there before I declared myself her brave knight, pledging to protect her from the danger of falling and other woes. It felt good to help her, but let's not go overboard.

I'm not the right person to be someone's knight and protector. Even if this someone thinks I'm fuckhot.

I chuckle at the thought. I guess I'm not supposed to know that she thinks I'm a fuckhot actor. But maybe she didn't really mean that. She was so obviously under the influence of some very powerful painkillers at the time.

Oh well. Back to finding my focus. I clear my throat and roll my shoulders. I look out the window. From my low position in the couch I can see a palm tree moving slightly in the winds coming from the coast.

_Long, wavy brown hair moving over slim shoulders…_

It's hopeless. I'm crushing on this little woman, and Kate and I are going to loose the competition because of it.

My phone starts to play Credence Clearwater Revival from my jacket pocket on the arm of the couch. Carlisle. I lean over and grab it to answer. Happy to be interrupted from this unproductive reverie.

"Dad! What's up?"

"Hello Edward. How are you?" My father's voice is gentle and authoritative even all the way from Chicago.

"Good. Working my ass, uh, working hard. But good. How are you?"

"I'm great. Actually, I'm thinking about coming for at visit. Apparently there's only so much vacation, you can skip before the partners send you home and tell you to not come back for the next two weeks. So I'm off work as of this Friday."

"I'm sure you have a lot more than two weeks worth of vacation saved up, Dad." I smile. It's actually great to hear from him. We don't talk more than a couple of times a month or so.

"You are not wrong. So how about it? Are you and your sister up for a visit from your old man next week?" he sounds hopeful. Alice and I are the only close family he has left, so of course he would come see us as soon as he is off work. Usually it's Alice and me who travel to see him in Chicago, because he is a workaholic, never off long enough to travel away from his practice.

"That would be fantastic, actually," I admit. "But if Kate and I go through to the next round we are in the semi-finals, and I'll be working very hard all week. But Alice should be free to show you the city and the beach and everything."

"Yes, I've seen the show! Every Friday night. You are such a star on the dance floor. Could I maybe see you live?" He sounds really animated about this glitzy affair.

I huff a laugh. "Sure, Dad. If we make it to the next round, you can come watch. I'll even introduce you to all the others." I try to picture my distinguished father among the dancers, judges, producers, has-beens and stars. He'll probably fit right in. Alice doesn't have her crazy people skills from strangers.

"Did you tell Alice yet? About the visit, I mean." I ask my surprisingly dance enthusiastic father. "Would you like to stay at my house or Alice's apartment?"

"No, I'm calling her right after I hang up with you," he answers. "And don't you have the most room and a few guest rooms in your house? I can find a hotel, of course, but I'm coming to see you both…"

"Dad! Of course you're staying at my house! It's kind of perfect, because Alice has been practically living there for a few months now, too. She thinks I don't notice, but it's fine. I like it. I guess she feels cramped in her own little condo." I hear laughing from the other end of the connection.

"Hey, speak of the devil… You don't have to make the other call, Dad. Here she is, coming through the door."

I guess my sister didn't go very far after driving me to my car, near the bistro. It was only a five minute drive to the gym from there. Maybe I did hear her say something about bringing Kate and me some lunch, but I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about tiny hands and slender arms. I'm pathetic.

I hand the phone over to Alice, who doesn't look very surprised. "It's Dad. He's got news…"

"Oh yay! He's coming to visit!" Alice squeals. She knows stuff before anyone else does. I've no idea how, but she does. It's easier just to accept it and move on. She grabs the phone and walks a little to the side to talk to our father.

I try to remember what I was supposed to do, but I can't focus. Focus. Right. That is what I'm supposed to do. I take a deep breath and try again.

"Okay, that was Eleazar. He sent me the recorded song. Let's hear it!" Kate immediately interrupts. I haven't even heard her come back.

Soon the first chords of the song ring through the dance studio. And the voice I'm so affected by sings about struggling and surviving. The three of us are completely still. Listening. Her voice is so soft. So uplifting and supportive. Alice is frozen in her movement coming back to me with my phone. Her hand holding the phone is extended in mid air. Kate is just standing by the stereo, looking at me with unadulterated triumph in her eyes.

I'm sitting in the couch, feeling absolutely transparent. Alice knows me so well. So does Kate, I suspect. I can feel that voice all the way through my body. My bones are positively humming in key with the melodic vocal filling the room. I'm certain they both see how affected by this I am.

Until the voice is not filling the room anymore. I feel it's absence keenly.

There is silence for a long minute. I take a deep breath and open my mouth to speak, but don't say anything because I realize this is the first breath I've taken since the singing started and the oxygen makes my head go whoosh.

"That was - ," Alice cleverly states.

She tries again; "That was Bella?" she looks at me, then at Kate who is holding her phone looking at it with a frown.

Wait, why is Kate frowning?

Alice giggles. Another unexpected reaction. "What?" I ask her irritated.

"You like her! I get why, that was sex on a microphone. Wow!" She closes the distance between us and punches my shoulder with the hand holding my phone.

Kate is holding her phone to her ear. "Eleazar. Yes, we just heard it. It's really good. Why is there no bass? You said you would include bass if we wanted drums. Yes. No, I agree, there should be a bass with the drums. Oh? So you… Okay, when? Yes, that would be plan B…"

I stop paying attention. So Kate wasn't completely satisfied? I thought it was perfect.

"So, the Bella, that you spent half the night in the ER with, can sing like that? I _have_ to meet her!" Alice gushes.

My busybody sister slash personal assistant slash stylist wants to meet my distraction.

This could get awkward. I can't really stop her. Both Alice and Bella are involved with the show, so they'll meet eventually. Now, I'm sure, Alice will waste no time in getting to know Bella.

I mumble something incoherent and walk over to the stereo now abandoned by Kate who's at the window, still on the phone with Eleazar.

I start the song again. Listening, I recall my somewhat adolescent behavior this morning. I was trying to figure out how I didn't know what Isabella Swan looks like, when I have all Forks Divide's albums and singles. So I took the CDs down from the shelf and looked for pictures of the band members. No luck. The cover of the debut album was a picture of a fork in a road lined by tall trees with green moss covering the trunks. On the back was just more trees and the song list. The second album was a little more informative. Four small pictures in the middle of the booklet that made the cover. I realized the pictures represented the band members. A photo of a hand over four fat strings on a bass was captured 'Jasper Whitlock'. A picture of a boot on the pedal of a bass drum bore the name 'Emmett MacCarty'. There was a feminine hand doing a complicated chord on a guitar and the name 'Rosalie MacCarty'. And then there was the picture with the name 'Isabella Swan': A small hand holding a microphone. And full lips placed very close to the microphone. Singing an ooh-sound by the look of the pucker on those lips.

Fuck me. I'll have to keep myself from doing dirty things looking at that tiny photo within a CD cover.

Listening to the song now, all I can picture is those lips singing. I'll be needing cold showers aplenty these next couple of days. The song isn't even about anything remotely sexy.

Like I said.

So fucked.

~o~

All the Thursdays so far on this show have been hard work, but also satisfying. It's the day of the week where everything falls apart and comes back together in new ways. Wardrobe, music, choreography, make up etc. It all has to be tested and retried multiple times during that one long day.

This Thursday is no better than the rest. This Thursday is worse. Alice is on a mission. Actually Alice is on more than one mission. She's determined that I should never ever again wear lilac. Apparently she also has issues with the width of my sleeves. So today she'll be on the case, never letting me be alone with any of the women from the costume department. She also has plans to meet and mingle with a certain singer.

I'm present when Alice makes her first move on the get-to-know-Bella-mission. It's my own fault, really, as I am the excuse she needs to home in on the target.

I spot Bella a few minutes after Kate and I enter the TV-studio that hosts the show. It's relatively early. She's at the stage, that the band occupies, sorting through sheet music and sipping from a Styrofoam cup. She drops the sheets of paper and curses lowly. The sheets tumble out over quite a large area on their way to the floor. The bright orange cast on her left hand is the culprit of her problems this morning. I grin internally and rush over to use this great opportunity to talk to her.

As I start collecting paper, I rack brain for something witty to say, but quickly just settle on a "'Morning, Bella". I smile at my own lack of eloquence as I hand her my findings.

"Hi!" she replies with a breathless voice.

I'm still holding out the paper for her and I look up to figure out, why she isn't taking it. We lock eyes for a short second. She is the first to break contact. She looks down, takes the sheets and blushes. How adorable is that?

"How's your hand?" I ask, trying not to react visibly to that enticing blush. And by 'not react visibly' I mean abstaining from smirking, laughing or commenting. I do not mean visible reactions with another body part. That is not relevant. Really, it's not. Please believe me.

"Is it giving you grief?" I ask. She is still not talking so I feel the need to clarify, "your hand, I mean".

She finally unfreezes and sucks in a lungful of air before she talks. "It's fine. My hand is fine, thank you. I'm actually just as clumsy without any broken bones." She makes her eyes cross in exasperation. I laugh.

"So, no more pain?"

"Nope. I'm good and off the drugs," she smiles.

"That's too bad. You're funny under the influence." I can't help but tease a little.

"Ha ha, hilarious," she states with a flat voice dripping with sarcasm. But then sabotages herself with a giggle and a snort. Then she crosses her eyes again and I laugh again. That was an adorable snort.

Then we are both silent for a spell, and it is awkward and tense in an electric kind of way. Like there is a current around us or between us. Charged.

We still have intense eye contact.

She whispers, "You kissed my hand…" It seems to come out through her mouth unintentionally. Like she only just remembered.

"Hi! I'm Alice. You're Bella," my left elbow suddenly chirps. Or so it seems, when my tiny sister sneaks up on me in order to assault Bella.

So, this is the moment Alice makes her move.

Both Bella and I start. The moment, now broken, was kind of intense. Alice looks from Bella to me, then back to Bella. I'm annoyed and relieved.

I'm the first to recover.

"Bella, meet my sister, Alice Cullen. Alice, this is Isabella Swan."

"Aw, aren't you the gentleman, being so correct and all?" Alice giggles and reaches up to pat my cheek. Cheeky midget!

"Hello." Bella looks from me to Alice and back with a wary expression. My sister can be overwhelming.

"Edward told me about your accident. How's your hand?" Alice is unrepentant.

"Um, good…" Bella looks at her cast wrist and Alice squeals at the sight.

"Oh, isn't that hideous!" My sister diplomatically states.

Bella laughs. "Yes it is!" It must be a girl thing because Alice finds it just as funny.

"You're really Edward's sister?" Bella looks up at me, then down at Alice again. That makes Alice sigh exasperated.

"Yeah. He got all the tall genes. I have all the beauty though!" she grins at me. "And the brains!" she winks at Bella - who laughs with the cutest little scrunch of the nose when she looks back at me. I just smile overbearingly. I have heard it before.

"Oh!" Bella suddenly cries and runs past me. I turn to see what has her moving and see her running and skipping over to Emmett the drummer and some other guy both standing near the entry.

"Hey, sailor! You made it!" she laughs before she hugs him.

Sailor? Huh?

The hug goes on and on. Emmett is grinning. His hand has been on the guy's shoulder all this time. Finally they break the hug, but "Sailor's" arm stays over Bella's shoulders. They all start walking towards us at the band's stage.

"Who is that gorgeous man?" Alice sounds breathless.

I look at the three people walking towards us, talking animatedly. Sailor dude is tall, blonde and handsome. Okay, I said it. He's good looking. And apparently very good friends with Bella. She has her arm around his waist, laughing and talking and looking happy he's here. I hate him already.

" - you are such a life saver. Eleazar is going to owe us big time. I can't believe Emmett talked you into this!" Bella rambles as the three reach our spot.

"Jazz, this is Edward Cullen and his sister Alice." Bella introduces us. This time Alice doesn't complain about people being correct. Jazz? What kind of name is that?

"Edward, this is Jasper Whitlock. He's the musical genius and bass player of Forks Divide. Jasper, Edward is a fan of ours." Bella is grinning at me.

"Oh, that's kind of cool, because I admire your work too." Jasper the Sailor says and holds out his hand to shake mine. "It's nice to meet you in person," he says as I hesitantly take his hand. He doesn't let go of Bella though.

I have to say something by now. Alice nudges me and I pull myself out of my own head. He's being polite, I should remember my manners and do the same.

"Nice to meet you too," I admit grudgingly. If he wasn't touching Bella all the time, it would be nice, but I can't ignore that fucking arm draped over her shoulders.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" my sister breaks the awkwardness. She offers her hand and he takes it.

"Okay, let's get you settled next to Brad. I think Emmett went to get a better chair for you…" Bella is all business. She doesn't notice it at first but I do. The thing, that just happened.

I notice because Alice is standing completely still next to me. If you know Alice, you also know, that that doesn't happen. Ever. Alice is always moving, always buzzing with energy. But right now, she doesn't even blink. She's still clasping hands with that Jasper guy. He is blinking. Slowly, like he's been hit on the head. His jaw has dropped slightly and he looks stunned.

"Jazz?" Bella tugs his arm gently.

"Jasper, you ready to play? Or do you need to lie down?"

Lie down? What the fuck? And why is he still holding hands with my sister?

"What? Yeah… Ready…" he turns his head slightly towards Bella but his eyes are still fixed on Alice. "I'll see you around…" he says. What a smooth operator. Jeez…

Bella starts talking to me instead. Maybe she is trying to let him off the hook. Still, her arm is firmly set around his waist. "Jasper agreed to come play on the show for tomorrow. Apparently Jeff the bass player is AWOL. They think he went on a bender. So we made Jasper come. Emmett can be very persuasive, right Jazz?" She looks at him with speculative eyes.

"What? Right. Emmett, yes…" he pulls his eyes from my sister with obvious effort.

Emmett comes back to hear this. "Right. Me, what?" he asks with eyebrows raised. He looks at Jasper in question, then follows his gaze to Alice who is just smiling sedately. Then he exchanges looks with Bella who shrugs. He chuckles knowingly like he's into a joke the rest of us are clueless about.

"Come on, buddy boy, let's get you set up." Emmett grabs Jasper by the collar and practically drags him away from me and the little women standing by. I hear Jasper cuss at him but he just chuckles some more. He mumbles something like "Congratulations," and "happened to me too," but I'm not certain what he's referring to.

"Jasper Whitlock…" I hear Alice whisper by my side. She sighs.

"He seems very friendly with Bella!" I admit almost unintentionally.

"I don't care. That boy is mine!" she says quietly fierce.

~o~

Kate, the producers, technicians, costume ladies, make-up people and generally a lot of rehearsing is demanding all my attention for hours to come. I would like to talk to Bella some more but I just never get the opportunity.

At one point I see Alice drag Maria the costume director over to Bella to discuss her orange cast. I believe Alice has made it her mission in life to wipe out or at least hide everything hideous in the world. I also see her talk to Emmett, Jasper and Bella numerous times between their rehearsals, fittings and apparently just goofing around with the band. It's obvious that the three of them have an easy way of being together. Jasper is so clearly a brilliant musician. Seamlessly playing with the rest of the starlighters in numbers, that must be new to him.

So the music to our Cha Cha will be of just Bella's vocals, Brad on guitar, Emmett's drums and Jasper on bass. It's like Forks Divide featuring Brad. Our slow fox will be including the entire band and both singers. We'll be doing a hopefully suave routine to the song 'Nothin' on You' by BoB/Bruno Mars.

There's something off with this Jasper dude, though. I keep an eye on his and Bella's interactions. They are always touching! At one point, right before the long evening break, she's actually standing behind him as he plays, hands on his shoulders. He seems very focused on the sheet music, while he's playing and she is singing some backup. It's just weird. Aren't they supposed to be professionals? He even has his God damned arm around her neck by the sandwich buffet during the following break, for Christ sakes! I'm tempted to yell at them to get a room.

By the end of the long day, I'm totally beat as usual. This is my life right now: Rehearsals, sore feet, aching muscles and bruising ego. No parties, no hook-ups, no drinking, no late nights unless it's to practice like tonight. Apparently most of my friends were merely there for the partying, drinking and sexing. These last months I've only really socialized with Kate, Alice and a few others from the sphere of this show.

I sit in the backstage lounge area trying to find the energy to lift my foot so I can change out of the dance shoe and into a comfortable sneaker. Then I have to do it all over again with the other foot. Now, _this_ is what tired feels like.

Someone sits quietly next to me on the couch. I look up and see that it's Bella. She holds up a beer in one hand and a soda in the other. Apparently, I get to choose. I nod slightly towards the beer. Pointing would have had to include using a hand and an arm, and I can't muster the energy to do that. Bella cracks open the can of beer expertly and hands it to me. She opens the soda for herself. I take a long drag before resting the beer holding hand on the seat between us. Resting my head at the back I turn my face towards her and smile in gratitude. She smiles back to me and leans in a posture similar to mine without saying anything. I think she understands that I'm too weary to talk right now.

It's comfortable. I'm grateful for it. No need to perform right now. Just sit here and be. And maybe sniff a little scent of Bella. I'm grateful for this as well, so I breathe a heavy sigh and relax.

This is by far the best beer I've had all year. I'll take another sip as soon as I can lift my arm again.

**~oOo~**

**A/n:**

**This update comes much later than I planned. But snotty children, snow storms and a writer's block wanted it otherwise. I thought you had to be a writer to get writer's block, but hey…**

**I'm making a play list for the chapters shortly and will be posting it on my profile.**

**Chapter 6 will probably be posted by a shorter time than this one. I'm already well into writing it. Reviewers will get a teaser as a reply. Nudge, nudge. I'll also reveal some more music for the story for those lucky reviewers. Are you one of them?**

Danish term: _din sovetryne_ - you sleepy head.


	6. Chapter Six: Expression

**A/N: This chapter was a little late. My apologies. But hey! It's a long one!**

**Ditte, my beta: You are the Thelma to my Louise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I revised this chapter in April 2011 - nothing major, just punctuation and typing errors - and the spelling of bee-line.**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 6. Expression**

_Expression: Effective communication of feeling, character, and emotion felt by the dancer._

**BPOV**

When he smiles. God.

I mean, I know he's a movie star and all, but it's the strangest thing. On the big screen, when he smiles, it's something you feel in your gut. Or lower in my case. But that's just the glitz and glitter, right? The lighting, the music, the camera angle. It's all premeditated and highly technical to get maximum effect.

In real life, when he smiles I still get this warm fluttering feeling in my gut - and lower.

When he smiles at me! At. Me.

I forget to breathe.

Apparently his dazzle takes away this particular autonomic function from me. I didn't think anything short of a sledge hammer to the head could do that. But this does. And I like it. I find myself trying to make him smile at me again and again. And still it has this effect on me. On my very brainstem based function of breathing. It's ridiculous - and thrilling!

So when he smiles at me here in the sofa, despite obvious fatigue after a long day of rehearsing, I'm breathless once again.

Like this morning. When he suddenly appeared in my line of vision, picking up the sheet music that I had just dropped. He said: "'Morning Bella," and smiled. And I forgot to breathe. This man is just so beautiful. I can't get over it.

When I yanked myself back to the moment, he was waiting for me to reply and take the sheets. When I stopped breathing, I left my lungs empty, so I had to take a great big gasp before being able to reply. He is literally stunning.

There weren't many smiles for the rest of the day. He was either focused or practically scowling in my direction. It was a little troubling, but I couldn't figure out the reason for his slump. The rehearsals went very well, I thought. He even grinned at me after the second run through of the Cha Cha along side Kate, who was giving me the thumbs up.

And then back to being the grumpy old fuckhot actor. Still looking disturbingly handsome wearing a frown. It's uncanny.

Other than the baffle of the confusing star, I have had a fun day. Seeing Jasper up and about, in better form than before, is great.

All of us in Forks Divide have lived here for about six months now, and it's getting clear that we are still very dependent on each other. I don't know that many people here, and my three band mates are my only real friends in this town. That used to be enough, really, until two of them were suddenly indisposed and unavailable. Then having only three friends in a whole large city makes me feel quite vulnerable.

So, messing around with my guys, as we play and rehearse, is like coming home. The bolt of lightning incident between Edward's sister and Jasper was just priceless. Emmett told me it reminded him of seeing Rosalie for the first time when they were only fourteen. Alice kept turning up to talk to us and gawk at Jasper - who kindly stared back with a perfectly mirrored expression of flabbergastedness.

Jasper was a trooper despite his dizziness. He kept it together for the most part, but had to have a steadying hand to lean on at the end of each session. Towards the end of the afternoon he was extra dizzy, and Emmett took him home as soon as rehearsals were over.

It was the scowling all day from the movie star, and the now visible weariness of the slumped Edward, that had me going to him with a small choice of beverage. Of course I was hoping he would smile at me again, and I was rewarded again just now. So, I just sit here next to him in silence, glad that the scowling isn't caused by me. Drinking the discarded soda and giving him a little breather from the hard day. - As soon as I remind myself to start breathing again.

~o~

On the day, Friday, I'm so much more invested than last Friday. Working with Kate has made me think more about the different dance styles, and which pop- rock- folk- songs etc. I would use for them. It's a whole new world, and a different way of thinking about music. It's giving me some ideas for cover songs for the band. So being in this pay-by-the-hour band on this show, which I really thought of as kind of lame, has made me think in a lot of new ways.

I think it has had the same effect on Jasper, even though he's only been playing with us for two days… He called me last night after the long day of rehearsals with a spinning mind - not from the virus, but from new ideas. He'd already written the lyrics for a new song and he wanted my input for the composition. He wanted it to be a Rumba but had some doubts how to make that fit with the general sound of Forks Divide.

I told him not to sweat it. If he wanted to write a Rumba, he should. Maybe it wasn't a song for the band, but so what? I told him to write what felt right. Then he could consider what to do with it later. He was somewhat evasive about the lyrics and what made him write the song. He hummed the melody (it was cute and light and playful, a little unusual for his style), but wouldn't put words to it. So I told him to go back to work on it, but to please remember to get some sleep. We need him today.

I think he did get some sleep, because he is on a roll today. All smiles and grins and corny jokes. Doing bass comments along with Emmett's usual drum teasing and showing off with riffs and slaps at the pre-show sound check. Eleazar is getting a little fed up with him, though, because he is giving Emmett and me direction like he does when we work with band material.

"Be more husky," he whispers to me when I sing my part of _Nothin' on You_.

"Hey, it's my band, you know!" Eleazar hiss before turning to me and mumbling, "okay, so, do that…" Make me feel like a neighborhood fire hydrant, why don't you?

When Jasper says, "Not so loud!" to Emmett during the Paso Doble, Eleazar grumpily ignores the comment. Jasper is dead on, of course.

During the hair and make up session, I'm far more busy than last Friday. First Alice, followed by one of the costume ladies, finds me. They've constructed a sequined cover for my wrist cast. It's midnight blue, like my dress, and fits perfectly with my outfit. The dress I've been forced into is apparently also of Alice's doing. At least that's what she proudly claims as she sees me wearing it, sitting in the make up chair. I wish I had been more attentive with costume department, because I'm not really comfortable in this dress. It's kind of loose in the front with a not-too-deep but still plunging V neckline, framed with sequins like the cast cover. But the back. Eek. The dress is backless. As in, my back will be naked the entire show. Why? Why a backless dress for a show where I'll be facing all cameras at all times because I'm part of the background? So, why wear a backless dress?

I ask Alice that, but she just giggles and tells me I look awesome.

Great. No,_ awesome_, apparently.

I send Alice my sincerest stink eye as she skips away. Meddlesome little - ugh!

Kate catches my attempt at bodily harm by staring, and she laughs and walks over to my chair.

"What did she do now?" she asks knowingly.

"Is she always like this?" I dodge.

"Yes, except when she's worse," Kate appeases me. "What did she do?" she insists.

"Jeez…" I grumble. "She's meddling with my wardrobe. Why does she care, and why, oh why am I wearing a dress with large parts missing?" I lament.

"There are parts missing in your dress?" Kate grins. Is she enjoying this?

"Yeees!" I emphasize by standing up, turning my naked back at Kate and pointing at it with both thumbs over my shoulders.

"Wow, Bella! Looking foxy!" I suddenly hear Emmett's voice over Kate's amused laughing.

I quickly spin back around to snark at Emmett. A few feet behind Emmett, absolutely ogling, is Edward. His eyes are somehow darker than usual and he's wearing a curious expression that I can't decipher. Then he blinks and smiles warmly at me (cue gasping), and comes to stand next to Kate.

"You look - really good, Bella." He hooks his right arm around Kate's waist. I look at them standing there together. They're in their first outfits which are for the slow fox. Kate is wearing a forties' style golden dress with an accentuated waist. The skirt is long and the hem is lined by a wide band of feathers, that gives the skirt a bit of weight, so it will move outwards when she twirls, I guess. Very Ginger Rogers. Edward matches the theme wearing a white shirt, sleeve bands around his biceps, suspenders and loose high waisted pants. Even his shoes are white tipped. They both look glamorous and suave. Gorgeous.

I sigh to try and hide how I just had to gasp, after remembering how to breathe again. "Well, you guys look really cool!" I return the favor.

"Thanks, that was the intention!" Kate smirks. Her hair is in a low bun sprinkled with rhinestones.

"So, any directions this time?" I ask. Since last Friday when Kate had suggestions, I've made a point to ask all the couples. They've all really appreciated it, but rarely had anything to add.

"Nope!" Kate says. "Just keep it like yesterday and we're great!" She looks at Edward. "We need to go talk to Maria about your garter…"

I snort, "garter?"

Kate laughs. Edward points at one of his sleeve bands. "Sleeve garter… Cute, eh? This one is a little too tight."

"Yeah, cute…" I try not to blush. Talking to Edward about cute garters is really making me think about other - improper - things.

"Later, Bella!" Kate pulls a smirking Edward away. I suspect he knows what he's doing to me. Bastard.

~o~

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothin' on you baby._

_Nothin' on you baby._

I do my part as best I can while Edward and Kate are doing their suave, cool, slow routine. Edward is dazzlingly charming. Big smiles and sideway looks to Kate as if they are having a wordless conversation that the rest of us aren't in on.

As we in The Starlighters finish the song, they hold their end pose for a second longer as the audience applauds. Edward and Kate hug quickly and as they start walking towards the judges' table Kate winks at me and Edward huffs out a visible sigh of relief, his eyes turned to the ceiling.

Aro is first to give his comment: "Well, Edward! I see you've been working hard! I want to complement your song choice. It was a beautiful song, very beautifully sung by our Bella here!"

Wow. I got praise from Aro Stick-up-his-butt… I laugh surprised and try to take a bow with some fraction of grace. The audience applauses.

"But it was a very, very slow song to dance to," Aro continues. "It gave us opportunity to see every little detail of your technique and how you interpret the music into dance. And it was - not bad. Your technique improves with every week and there is no doubt that you've got some actual feel for the rhythm." He lifts his chin and looks along his nose at the couple. "All that being said, we're heading towards the end of this season and next week will be the semi final. And I have to say to you, Edward, that technically you are the weakest of the four remaining couples."

"But he is the most charismatic!" Esme interrupts. "It might retract one point that he's lacking in technique, but then his personality adds one or two points."

Go Esme! Be feisty for Edward, I think to myself.

"But that's my point!" Aro says to Esme. "If he would only get his feet under control _and_ start leading, there's no reason he couldn't win." He gestures wildly at the couple.

"Well, I think he might win anyway, because there isn't a woman here or watching at home between the ages of thirteen and eighty who weren't enjoying this dance!"

Whoa, Esme! I laugh with the rest of the studio. Jasper makes a cat call sound on his bass.

Edward looks a little overwhelmed. "Thanks, I guess…" He chuckles.

The couple goes back stage and the judges award them a little less than last week. I guess they'll have to do better with their next dance - the Cha Cha.

Sam Uley and his latin dancing champion partner, Leah, ace their rumba. Lauren and Tyler do a very correct, but boring tango, earning the same points as Edward and Kate. Mike and Jessica earn two points less for their jive. When the couples have all danced their first dance, Sam and Leah are in the lead with three points more than the two couples who are tied for second place; Edward and Kate and Tyler and Lauren.

I find the score sheet for the Cha Cha, even though I don't need it, all of a sudden feeling all kinds of nervous. I really want to do well for them. Kate should run for office or something. She knows how to rally people and make them do their best, I muse.

In the darkness, as the host presents them, Edwards stands alone centre stage, ready to be joined by Kate during the first verse. I take a deep breath as Jasper and Brad play the first chords of the song.

_You were left with nothing as a child_

_Now that's a lot to carry_

_You've been empty handed all your life_

_A heavy weight to carry_

They are simply dressed. Edward in a white t-shirt and dark blue pants. His hair is no longer tamed like in the last dance. Kate is wearing an olive, knee length wrap around dress.

_Things could be different but it wouldn't be the same_

_You wouldn't be the man I love without this weight_

She moves around Edward, keeping the focus on him, as if the lyrics are about him. _His_ losses and struggles.

_Cause all these years feeling small and misplaced_

_The only lonely man on Noah's arc_

_Yeah, all these years dealing with radioactive waste_

_Has made you glow in the dark_

_Don't you know you glow in the dark?_

_Don't you know?_

_You glow_

All through the routine, Kate is either pushing, pulling, nudging or beckoning Edward along. Like she is supporting or helping him along. It's part of the act. Telling the same story as the lyrics.

_You've been digging graves since we first met_

_You've got a lot to bury_

_From the empty closets in your head_

_A heavy weight to carry_

_Things could be better but it wouldn't feel this good_

_I wouldn't change a thing about you if I could_

The dance now seems more equal between them. Edward smiling serenely and Kate beaming. He lifts her up and pulls her back down into a spinning hug. It seems jubilant.

_Cause all these years feeling small and misplaced_

_The only lonely man on Noah's arc_

_Yeah all these years dealing with radioactive waste_

_Has made you glow in the dark_

_Don't you know you glow in the dark?_

_Don't you know?_

_You glow_

_You glow_

_You glow_

They end the routine walking off the floor, arm in arm, smiling at one another and both with their heads held high. The light dims and only Edward's white shirt seems to glow. An effect simply done with a little ultraviolet light. Corny but fitting.

As the audience roars, they cross the floor in front of the band stage to get their critique at the judges' table.

Kate makes a bee-line to come give me a quick hug before she joins Edward by the judges. I'm a little shocked by her gesture, but I don't miss the huge grin Edward sends me as she runs towards him.

"Oh Kate, is there something you're not telling us?" Aro snidely asks.

"Yes, Aro. As soon as we can legally get married, Bella and I are adopting Edward!" Kate answers with a brilliant smile and winks at the camera.

Emmett plays the biggest badum tcshh so far, and the audience erupts in laughter. Edward laughs with his head thrown back. I can hear it above the other sounds in the studio. It is a beautiful sound.

Esme is asked to give the first comment. "Well Kate, I think you and Bella will make a beautiful couple. This song and your choreography certainly made a stunning impression. It was a beautiful story, you told us. I was very moved. Great choice of song. I've never heard it before. I have a notion you keep choosing songs that fit our new singer, Bella, very well. Is that on purpose? Did you know Bella before?" Esme pauses, actually wanting her question answered.

"I did, well, her music anyway…" Edward blurts. Jasper slaps the strings on his bass to comment that. I agree with him, it's technically his and Emmett's music too - not forgetting Rose, of course.

"I didn't know her before, but I really like her." Kate winks at me.

"It shows and I think it's paying off to take this amazing band's abilities into consideration when choosing your music. Now, the dancing itself… Edward, I think this routine was better than the last. It was very fast, but you kept with the tempo and it didn't keep you from completing your movements and holding your stance in those dramatic pauses. I should've liked to see your arms more. But I guess they were tired from carrying that 'heavy weight'?" Polite laugh from the audience. Esme raises her hand to show that she isn't finished. "Kate, you were wonderful. You really are a beautiful dancer."

This time, it's Heidi, the other female judge, interrupting. "Yes, Kate is a very talented dancer. Edward, on the other hand, didn't do his part as he should have. He didn't lead. It isn't ballroom if the man doesn't lead. If you want to go on in this competition, Edward, you need a much, much stronger technique. And we need to see you take the lead over Kate moving across the floor." She crosses her arms and leans back, apparently finished with her harsh words. I feel my eyebrows crinkle. Didn't she understand that Edward's hesitancy was part of the act?

The band plays the chorus again as Edward and Kate leave the floor to let the judges decide on their grades. Which are not bad. Better than the slow fox.

After all four couples have completed their second routines Sam and Leah are still in the lead. Edward and Kate are now alone in second place followed by Lauren and Tyler. Mike and Jessica take last place.

The rest of the show passes by in a blur. When it's time for the couples to hear the results of the voting (no Dance to Survive this time), I feel as nervous as I believe them to be. What if Kate and Edward are out? Will I ever see any of them again? The thought of not seeing them again makes me feel really sad. So I squirm as nervously as they do when Emmett makes the long drum roll anticipating the calling of the couples; still in the competition.

"Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater!" The host yells over the noise.

The couple jump, cheer and run to the other side of the floor. I see Edward grabbing Kate's hands tightly.

Another drum roll. A long one. An endless one. My God, what is taking so long?

"Edward Cullen and Kate Lundgren!" They look really happy as they hug and join Sam and Leah at the other side. Once there, as the focus is back on the two remaining couples I see Kate grabbing Edward's face with both hands and placing an almost exaggerated kiss right on his mouth. I can almost hear the smack, remembering how she did the same to both my cheeks last week. But this was on the lips. Huh? I wonder what kind of relationship they really have?

Edward doesn't seem to be bothered by it. He just grins widely at her with a boyish expression. There it is again! The young and adorable look. Damn.

Oh, another drum roll. Time to see who's leaving. My nerves have left me completely. The two remaining couples, however, look like they are in physical pain.

"Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crawley!" Lauren starts sobbing and Tyler collapses on the floor. Drama much?

"Which means that this was the last dance for Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. Get over here Mike, and tell us how you feel right now…"

As all the dancers hug and talk and react, the band start a quiet version of the theme song for the host to wrap up to. We turn up the volume and Laurant and I sing the eternally wise words: "Ooooh yeah. Dancing with the staaaaaaaars."

All the little red indicator lights, that tell us when we are on air, go dark and our work day is over. The band plays "Fly Me to the Moon" as a little treat for the audience and the performers and they all start mingling, posing for photographs and, for some, taking off dancing shoes.

As the song is fading out, Sam Uley comes up to me and asks if I could sing "that glow-song" again. I look at Jasper and Brad and they both nod. Emmett, however, is gone two seconds after the last tap on the high hat. He's headed straight for the sandwiches. So we do an unplugged version. Sam and Leah start dancing and so do a few other couples. Esme grabs a bewildered but smiling Edward and they turn slowly to the music. Into the first chorus I detect a low voice singing harmony to the melody. It's not Laurant who's not in the room. I look around for the source and realize that it is Edward singing at Esme as they dance. She smiles widely at him, enjoying it shamelessly. A few photographers have gathered to get pictures of the moving couples and the actor and the judge receive the largest share of the attention.

As the song ends, everybody applauds and a few other requests are made at us. But Jasper is beginning to look a little seasick, so I politely refuse and someone starts the play list that normally makes up the after-show-entertainment.

Edward leaves Esme with one of the producers, kisses her hand gallantly and walks directly over to me. My heart starts hammering against my ribcage as soon as I realize where he is going.

"Will you dance with me, Bella?" Cue the crooked smile that is the most efficient to make me gasp.

So of course I don't say no. I just willingly take his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor, where a few other couples are slowly moving around. For instance Kate and the tall man, that I learned is Edward's agent.

When I manage to get a lungful of air again, I have to know: "I'm surprised you want to dance with me. Aren't your feet sore enough?"

"I think I can manage one slow dance with you…" Is his reply, accompanied by another smile and a cocked eyebrow. Oh my. Heave.

"That's not what I meant." I say and step on his foot with great accuracy.

"I see what you mean." He chuckles. Breathe Bella. "What's another bruise?"

We take a few turns. What Heidi said earlier isn't true. Edward is clearly leading. We haven't hit anything or anyone yet.

"Thank you for the encore." He says and spins me gently.

"You're welcome. It was Sam who asked us."

"He may have gotten most points from the judges, but it is your performance they'll all remember from tonight!" He says assuredly. I laugh at the notion. "Oh, right!" I smirk. "No one really pays attention to the band, we're just here to add a little glamour to the show. Like the costumes and the lights."

"I don't think so…" He seems to really consider my explanation but doesn't agree. "I guess we'll see. People are starting to notice you, though."

I look around in alarm. The studio is less crowded and people are moving to other parts of the building. Some are still left, though. Kate and that agent - Garrett - are still dancing but they are also talking animatedly and both are looking in our direction several times. They must be talking about Edward.

I decide to change the subject and I remember something. "I saw you dancing with Esme. Are you sucking up to the judges? Should I warn Aro about a future flirting from you? Are you going to send naughty pictures to Heidi and ask Marcus to - Whoa!" I squeal as Edward dips me to very effectively retaliate my teasing.

"She asked me and I like her!" He says as he returns me to an upright position.

We dance in silence for a while, until I cant help it anymore: "There's nothing wrong with a little brownnosing when you _like_ the person… Eek!" He dips me again and holds me there until I surrender. "Alright! Sorry! Uncle! I won't say any more…" He laughs and pulls me back up.

"I heard you singing along back there." I try to appease him.

He chuckles. "Yeah, I heard that song so many times, I just started to sing along. Kate had to remind me not to sing during the routine. It would probably have ruined the mood if I did.

"I like the way you sing. You have a nice voice" I cringe internally at how lame that sounds. I a professional singer! I should be able to use a better description than "nice".

"I like the way you look tonight. This dress. You look - _nice_!" He cocks an eyebrow and grins at me. Touché Cullen.

"And _your_ singing… Your voice -" He continues. "It's like honey. Sweet and smooth…"

"And sticky and attracts bugs!" I continue deadpan.

"It's not your voice that smells good, that's all you!" He says and, oh my gasp, leans in and sniffs my hair right next to my ear.

Oh. My. Fuck.

Chills, thrills, tingles, goose bumps and shivers compete to take over my arms, back, neck and scalp. I even feel his freaking nose lightly touch the sensitive spot just below my ear. He's still there! Breathing.

That is the single most sensual experience of my life!

I think he just accused me of smelling in a way that attracts bugs, and I take it as a huge compliment and become goo in his hands. He's that good. And here I was, almost being cool and using coherent sentences and all. Well, that's all out the window now.

When I see a flash of light, I don't react at first. My senses are off and I don't trust them right now.

"Shit, I'm sorry! I thought they would all be gone by now." I look up and realize that the flash was our picture being taken by some press photographer. They are always invited to the after the show parties for the promotional value.

"Maybe we aren't interesting enough to be put in the magazines…" He looks hopeful.

"I'm not, but I'm pretty sure you are…" I answer with a smirk. Edward is hot news at the moment. The biggest name on this show by far.

"May I cut in?" I hear Kate ask. It probably is a good idea to stop dancing so the press won't get any more somewhat suggestive photos. I expect for her to start talking to Edward, but apparently it's me she wants to talk to.

"Are you very busy this weekend, Bella?" She asks. I look at Edward for a clue for what she means but he seems as unknowing as me. He's looking at Kate with a slight frown.

For some reason I hesitate to admit that I'm not doing anything more exiting than laundry. "Why?" I just ask to buy myself some time and maybe find out what she's up to.

"Hmmm." Kate cocks her head and seems to contemplate something. "If you _are_ busy, you would have said so" She smirks.

"Kate, are you up to something?" Edward comes to the rescue.

"Yes, Edward, I think Bella would be good for you!" She tells him as if it's obvious. I would?

"Oh? Well yes… Wait. What?" he obviously doesn't know what she's talking about.

"You heard the judges. Not once but twice did they say that you need to lead more. So I'm giving you a crash course in that and we need a beginner for you to practice with. I'm also beginning to think that it's partly my fault. I'm not giving you the room to make mistakes. I just take over when you're doing it wrong. That's not the way to learn."

"Hey, whoa. What? You want me to dance with Edward?" I finally catch on. No way! This is nerve wracking enough. Just standing here talking is rocking my calm plenty. Now she wants me to dance with him in broad daylight? On purpose? "Like practice? Why?" Why would he want to do that?

"You know, that might help…" Edward seems to agree with Kate.

"But why me? I can't dance. I can hardly walk across a flat surface without falling on my, um, behind and breaking my hand." I lift my cast wrist for emphasis. "Won't someone else be a better idea?" I plead.

Kate seems to consider what I'm saying and then still disagrees with me. I've noticed her do that before. It's very nice of her and completely infuriating. "Do you have someone else in mind?" she asks.

"Um…" I try desperately to come up with someone, anyone! "Alice?"

"She studied ballet for several years, so she's too experienced. I hardly know anyone _but_ dancers…" Kate explains patiently. Dammit! Why don't I know anyone in this city?

"Please, Bella? You're perfect for the job! You said you wanted to learn!" Kate is persistent. "Go on! Take a risk! Couldn't hurt to try."

I raise my hand to make her stop talking. I need a second to think. I look at Edward to see if he's completely appalled by the idea, but he looks almost enthusiastic.

_What could it hurt_, she asked… Well, I could fall hard. In more ways than one. I could bruise my ass and my ego and if I got too invested, probably my heart. _Take a risk? _I guess that if I fall head over heels for him, that would be a good story to tell the grand kid. How I knew him when and had a crush. Maybe I should just enjoy his company and not worry so much? Admire him from a closer distance? Ugh, to hell with it!

"Okay. I'll do it." I surrender.

"Great! You will not regret this, I promise!" Kate grins.

"I won't take it too personally that you think I'm perfect, because I'm the worst at something." I tell her, trying to be philosophic about being such a klutz.

She just laughs. "That's the spirit! So tomorrow's Saturday. Not too early? Ten o'clock? At the gym!" She nods to herself hardly waiting for Edward and me to agree. I, for one, don't dare to say no.

"Okay."

"Sure!" Edward says almost simultaneously.

"Later, my sweethearts!" Kate air kisses me before she saunters, or rather sashays, off to where Garrett seems to be waiting for her.

"She said that before; 'Sweethearts'!" I muse. "Does she call everyone that?"

"No…" Edward says studying Kate as she leaves with his agent. It sounds as if he is going to say something more, but he doesn't. He just seems deep in thought.

~o~

We move to the backstage part of the studio. There are drinks and sandwiches. I keep expecting Edward to leave my side to go talk to whom ever he would usually talk to at these occasions. But he seems content to talk to me. Huh.

Except we're not really talking. It hits me that I just went into people watching mode, as I often do when being around groups of people. And apparently Edward did the same. We sit by the wall and when I giggle seeing Aro pompously demonstrating a dance move to Heidi - I think it must be the Paso Doble because on a good day he could perhaps pass as a toreador - Edward laughs quietly. When I turn my head to see what he's laughing at he smiles back at me conspiratorily and says "Aro is unintentionally funny. It's very entertaining."

"He really is," I laugh back.

"Can I get you a drink? Beer or soda?"

"Actually it's getting late…" I'm beginning to dread tomorrows dance practice and I should be getting some sleep.

"One drink? I feel like I owe you one from yesterday…."

I'm about to go along with it when I see Jasper. "I can't. Look at Jasper. I'm driving him tonight and it seems he's getting worse again. He needs to get home, I think."

I really feel bad for him. He's obviously very dizzy right now. He's lying flat on his back on the floor, actually holding on to the leg of a table. His long legs folded, feet on the floor, knees up. Alice is sitting next to him, talking quietly and smiling sweetly.

"I hate to break up their alone time!" I really do.

Edward looks confused. "I'm missing something… Is there something wrong with Jasper? Why is he hitting on my sister? Wasn't he hitting on you all of yesterday?" Now he looks pissed.

I quickly put a hand on his arm to try and calm him down. It seems to work.

"Edward, Jasper is dizzy. Something's wrong with his inner ear. He falls down when he walks and when he's tired he can hardly sit up without help. He looks to be really spinning now. I shouldn't have let him stay here for so long tonight. Poor Jasper!" I get up to go to him so I can bring him home.

As I take a step I feel Edward's warm hand on my arm. "So all the leaning and holding was just - leaning and - holding on…" He starts laughing.

"Well, yeah, of course…" I'm looking at him in disbelief. "What did you think he was doing?" Then I catch on and can't help the giggle. "You thought Jasper - _my Jasper_ - was hitting on me? Ew!"

"Hey! You're the one calling him 'your Jasper'. You keep praising him and bragging. What was I supposed to think?" At least he has the decency to look a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, but… I was there when he was fourteen and got drunk on cheap rum and puked all over my first guitar. I've been on tour with him, and he scratches his - himself in his sleep. Sitting up. On the bus. In front of our first agent. Who dropped us! I mean… I love him… But like a big brother or something.. Annoying as hell but really great to work with." Okay, you can shut up now, Bella. I think he got the picture.

"Didn't you notice what happened to him and Alice yesterday?"

"What do you mean? What happened?" He seems genuinely oblivious.

"Um. Nothing… Except I think they might be hitting it off big time." I look at Jasper lying on the floor. Now Alice seems to be soothing his distress by stroking his hair. "You're not going to go all protective-elder-brother on him, are you? He really is a genuinely good guy. Your sister could do a lot worse…" I feel the need to redeem Jasper a little after my rant about the puking and scratching.

"Hmm. I'll have to give him the benefit of the doubt…" Edward still looks a little uneasy. But I guess that's normal? Big brothers and their being protective. I know Emmett and Jasper are a little like that with me. And they are just my cousin and my cousin's best friend.

"Well. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow?" I take another step towards my dizzy friend.

Edward quickly takes the two steps to stand right in front of me. Then he leans down and kisses me softly on the cheek. "Night Bella. See you tomorrow!"

I nod dumbfounded. Not really able to utter anything coherent. I walk away from the breathtaking man to help my fall-down-dizzy friend get home safely.

And tomorrow I'll be dancing with Edward. Or, just as likely, be helped up by him from an embarrassing position on my ass. Yet again.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Have a happy New Year. Thank you for reading.**

**My beta and I are planning an interview with Edward. Reviewers get the interview long before anyone else. I also have a teaser for chapter 7 ready in a few days… But only for reviewers.**

**Songs:**

_**Glow**_** by Tina Dickow**

_**Nothin' on you**_** by BoB/Bruno Mars**

**(both songs linked on my profile)**

**Which popular song would you dance ballroom or latin to? What kind of dance?**


	7. Chapter Seven: Flirtation Position

**Chapter notes: This is BPOV because it just made infinitely more sense for what's about to go down… Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Ditte, who always skypes with me from her bed (and I like it!), beta'ed this. My gratitude!**

**I revised this chapter in April 2011 - nothing major, just punctuation and typing errors - and how to spell exhilarated.**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter seven. Flirtation Position**

_Flirtation Position: A variation of the Shadow Position where the man and lady are in very close contact. Usually, the hands are connected in the following way: Man's LH to Lady's RH, and Man's RH to Lady's LH. Also known as Cuddle Position._

**BPOV**

"Hi! It's me!" I yell into the apartment as I pull the key from the lock and close the front door behind me. Jasper lent me the key a week ago when I was tired of waiting for him to answer his door by swaying, wobbling and falling on his way through his home to the door.

"Stop whatever you're doing and put on some clothes!" I joke walking down the hall, "I'm coming in!" I giggle. I crack my self up.

I hear the sound of a sizzling pan from the kitchen. "Oh! Your cooking! You must be feeling better?" I round the corner and see way too much Jasper standing at the stove. "Jesus, Jasper!" I cover my eyes. "Why are you cooking in the nude? You could have warned me!"

"Hey Bella. Good morning. Chill, will you? There are boxers underneath this sexy apron."

I squint at him through my fingers to check before I lower my hand. Then I look a little closer.

Jasper looks great. Standing there at the stove, skillet in hand, cooking a gigantic omelet. He's smiling serenely which, coincidently, is the exact opposite impression you might get from his hair, which is wild looking. Knotted to the point of dread locks in the back and sticking out on one side.

"Why do you have sex-hair? Rough night?" I ask.

He chuckles but doesn't comment, turning off the stove. He walks over to a cabinet a few steps from the stove. He trails one finger along the countertop on the way. Maybe as a guide to balance from, rather than actual support. He must be getting better, then. He leans carefully down to grab two plates and slowly, but surely walks without support across nine feet of floor to the little breakfast table in the corner of the kitchen. He sets the plates, then turns while holding two fingers to the tabletop. Then he walks carefully back, the triumph of his accomplishment gleaming in his eyes.

"Oh Jasper, well done! But I can't stay for breakfast. I was just on my way to the gym for the dance lessons. I just wanted to see if you needed help with the groceries or something…" I trail off. Jasper seems unfazed by me declining breakfast. He just pours two cups of coffee from the machine and starts his careful walk across the kitchen floor again. Then I finally catch on.

"Jasper, is someone else here?" I go back to the hallway, a little further into the apartment and stand in the open door to his bedroom. The bathroom door at the other side of the room is closed and I distinctly hear the noise of someone taking a shower. As I stand there, perplexed, the shower noise stops and a very female voice is singing a happy tune behind the door. I quickly storm back into the kitchen - where Jasper is humming a happy tune as well. I guess his night wasn't rough. Or at least not any rougher than he… Don't want go there!

"Jasper, you skank!" I laugh. "How the hell did you manage to hook up? You haven't gone anywhere, and Emmett and I have been with you the entire time since… Did you call someone? Do you have a little black book? I guess I underestimated your…"

"Oh, shush!" I finally pissed Jasper off. "It's not like that! You have a dirty mind, Miss Swan!" He tries to look pissed, but the blissed out smile keeps sneaking up on his face and taking over. I giggle. He's really happy and the vibe of his bliss is reaching me from across the kitchen.

"Hello, Bella… I thought I heard your voice…" A shy voice says in the hall behind me. I turn. Alice is wearing only a t-shirt, but it's Jasper's and on her tiny person it covers her arms to her elbows and almost reaches her knees.

"Alice!" I grin, "that took me more than a second to figure out. I must be getting senile. Of course it's you!"

"There she is!" Jasper positively purrs. "Come here, you gorgeous woman!"

I stand aside from blocking the doorway and Alice rushes past me and into Jasper's waiting arms. Even though I look away, the distinct sounds of kissing are leaving no doubt as to what they are doing.

I raise my arms in mock surrender, ascertaining a PDA in Jasper's not so public home. But hey, PDA is PDA. "Okay, I'm gonna leave you two to your breakfast and… Yeah… You don't need my help today, Jazz, so…" I back away from the kitchen.

Before I reach the front door, Alice catches up with me.

"You're not bothered by this, right?" She tentatively states.

"Are you kidding? The two of you are made for each other! Go for it!" I gush. "I just get a little embarrassed when people kiss in front of me, that's all. No biggie." I shrug.

She giggles. "I'll remember that."

Oh no. That information is going to bite me in the ass, isn't it?

"I am surprised by the timing, though. I didn't think his balance was stable enough to… " But I trail off. Don't really want to go there…

"Oh. Well, that was nothing… I was just on top and he held on to the bed frame while we…"

"Ugh! Bah! No! Please!" I squeal. "Just don't tell me, please! The fact that you are here is enough to think about for now." She looks a little crestfallen. "But I'm all for it. Just… Keep the details to a minimum. He's like a brother, and… Well, you would know, right?"

She nods but looks amused by my embarrassment.

"Speaking of brothers: Could you not tell mine… About this? He seems to really dislike Jasper and I want to win him over a little before breaking it to him." She pleads.

"Hey, that's all your own business. I won't tell anyone, if that's what you prefer."

"Thanks. It is." She's relieved, I can tell.

"Well, I'm off to go dance with that brother of yours. What made me think I could do this, I don't know!" I roll my eyes. "Enjoy your day off!"

"Oh, we will!" She laughs.

"Gah! No!" I hurry out the door while she squeals a delighted laugh as a farewell.

~o~

Before entering the gym, I take a deep breath and try to calm my nerves. Okay, so Oprah says to step outside the box, sometimes. But this is not just a step outside the box. This is… If the box is here on the west coast, then I'm in Europe. Maybe that country, Kate is from: Denmark. I'm so very much outside my comfort zone. Okay, here goes… Taking a risk! I push open the door with trembling hands but still hesitate from stepping across the threshold.

Then a velvety voice speaks right behind me.

"There's nothing scary in there, you know?"

I squeal like a little girl from the shock. No, make that: Like Alice after making raunchy remarks. I spin so fast on reflex, that I almost hit Edward in the face with my cast wrist in the movement. He dodges the assault and steps backwards a little. "Whoa!"

Then he laughs. "Relax, Bella, it's going to be fine! Maybe even fun! Had I known you'd be so nervous, I would have told Kate 'no'!"

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" I scold.

"I didn't sneak! I swear! You didn't hear me over your muttering. What was that about Oprah and Denmark?" He's still smiling, but also trying to calm me down, I think. Stepping a little closer again he puts his hand on my right forearm.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little pep talk." I say evading.

"Ready to go inside? I have coffee" He bribes.

When I still hesitate, he assures me: "Just try it for an hour. If you're still too nervous, we'll let you go. I promise." He looks really sincere. "Coming?"

"Okay!" I huff/sigh, surrendering.

"After you!" Holding the door open and following me up the stairs to the gym, I suspect Edward is staying behind me to make sure, I don't try to make a run for the hills. I don't blame him. I don't trust myself not to do that, either.

"Look what I found in the parking lot!" He grins at Kate, who is standing by the stereo as we enter the dance studio. "A stray singer! No sudden movements, though, she's a little jumpy!" Both he and Kate laugh, enjoying my obvious nervousness. Bastards!

"Just don't expect me to be your pet project" I snarkily reply. "This is me, doing you a favor, not the other way around!" _I think_… I look reproachingly from one to the other. "Here I am, generously offering my inexpertise…"

"Your right, Bella. Sorry." Kate comes up to me to emphasize her apology.

"Yeah, Bella. Sorry." Edward mumbles. "You're doing us a favor, so we should play nice…"

"Well, it was funny…" I concede as an acceptance of the apologies with a reluctant smile. Edward reciprocates that with a breathtaking one of his own.

Kate asks about my shoes, sees my running sneakers and resolutely conjures a pair of dancing shoes my size from her large bag. She came prepared. I put them on. They are not so bad, the heels are not very high, so I'm coping. Standing still. On a flat surface.

"Great! Let's get started then!" Kate claps her hands together and grins at me and Edward. Then she moves back to the stereo and starts the music. Even I know the genre of the piano and violin music coming out of the speakers.

"Tango?" I'm flabbergasted. Really? She want's me to tango with Edward?

"Yes. Of course. Edward needs to really lead in this dance. It's passionate and portrays the best lines and visuals. I'm really psyched about this dance!" Kate is glowing with excitement.

"So, a basic hold, Edward…" Kate begins to direct Edward and he quickly steps towards me with both arms extended. Perplexed I step backwards, almost on reflex.

They both stop in their tracks and look at me in silence.

I squirm. "Sorry. You just surprised me. We're going to dance now?"

"Oh! I hadn't thought of that!" Kate exclaims. "Of course! Edward do you remember our very first session? How awkward you felt?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Edward chuckles.

"I think we need to remember how it felt. Look at poor Bella," Kate gestures at me.

I squirm even more. Do they have to look at me like that? Maybe wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt was a bad idea. Maybe I should just leave. This was a mistake.

"Remember how I helped you?" I hear Kate ask Edward from my position at a somewhat safe distance from them both.

"I _do_ remember!"

I jump a little at his exclamation and look at him. There is a disturbing gleam in Edward's eyes. This does not forebode well.

"What do you think? Sneak up or pounce?" He asks Kate, looking at me speculating.

Pounce? What?

"Hmm…" Kate gives me that same look. I'm starting to sweat a little now. "I'm not sure. Maybe a combination?" She says.

Oh god. Why did I agree to do this.

"Don't move, Bella. I want to try something," Edward says and slowly walks closer to me.

"What? What do you mean?"_ What is he doing?_

I can see what he is doing, but why is he walking so deliberately slowly towards me? My neck hair is beginning to stand up a little. Kate sniggers. What am I missing? I look at her.

"Uff!"

All of a sudden all air is knocked out of me and my feet have left the ground. I realize that I'm being held in a tight, very tight, embrace by Edward. My feet are dangling at least two feet from the floor and my face is cozily snuggling his neck. When I looked away he apparently sprinted the last five feet to get to me and grabbed me.

I test it and find that I can breathe. So I suck in a lungful. (Mmm, he smells good!)

"What are you doing!" I pull my head back to look at his face. Both hands are on his shoulders in an effort to get some space between us, but to no use. We are nose to nose and I'm looking directly into his sparkling green eyes. Which have spots of caramel brown in the irises, I note.

"I'm invading your personal space." Edward says like it's the most normal thing in the world. Well duh!

"I can see that!" I try not to feel completely flustered, willing the blush to stay at a minimum. I am _not_ going to think about how close we are! I will _not_ think about how we are touching from my knees (his thighs) to my boobs (his chest, oh god). I am _not_ noticing how broad his shoulders are under my hands. I try to gather my wits. He just looks at me playfully, but quietly.

"Um. So, why are you invading my personal space?"

"He's getting you past the awkward stage a little faster, Bella." Kate comes up to us. "Dancing is very much about physical closeness and moving together. It's why ballroom was invented. To meet a partner and fall in love, at a time when there were chaperones, conformities and strict rules. Dancing was an opportunity to touch, smell, talk and flirt within a set frame." Listening to Kate's explanations, I feel my heart rate slowing down a little, even though I'm still hanging two feet from the floor in Edward's tight embrace.

"Practicing, we make mistakes, we bump into parts, grab parts that we normally wouldn't. It's going to be awkward as hell, so we fast forward over the first few times this way." Kate walks around us and seems to ascertain the way we are positioned. I try not to think about it too much.

"Are you okay?" She gently asks me. "Not too uncomfortable, I hope?"

"Um, it's okay, I guess." I look back into Edward's eyes. He chuckles. Bastard is enjoying this!

"It's addictive too!" He tells me. "Single adults don't get enough physical contact, I believe. All this hugging and holding and leaning when we dance…" He gently leans his head forward a little and puts his nose against my shoulder, "It's better than Prozac!" He says into my t-shirt. I can feel his smile through the fabric. That makes me lose my breath as well… I guess I don't even have to _see_ his smile…

Then he lifts his face back up an looks me in the eyes with his brows raised, as if to challenge me to respond. I have nothing to say. I don't even know, what I think of this situation.

"Edward, are you still good? Can you keep her like that, still?" Kate puts her hand on his back.

"I'm just fine!" He laughs. "She's not as heavy as you!" She smacks his ass at once.

"Bastard!" She laughs. "Could you try a spin like this? Get her feet airborne. Bella, grab your elbows behind his neck."

Oh, fuck. I hope I don't get too dizzy.

He starts to spin, leaning back a little to counterweight my body. It's really fricking fast, so I quickly clamp my eyes shut.

"Put your feet together, Bella! Relax your back!" I hear Kate from my right - no, from my left - no, from my right. Oh shit.

Edward's hands move from my back to my hips, the palms of his hands pushing my pelvis gently away from him. Only for two seconds, though. Then he slows down and my body aligns with his again. I welcome the secure feeling of it. I think we've stopped, but my head keeps spinning. Edward's hands are still on my hips.

"You can let go now," he says gently right in my ear, only a little breathless. I'm still holding on to my elbows as tight as I can, my eyes shut tight.

"Oh, sorry." I tentatively loosen my grip. My feet touch ground again, but my head still spins. I carefully open my eyes, not trusting the treacherous floor to stop spinning any time soon. I'm looking straight at Edward's mouth. I look a little higher into his eyes. I've grabbed his upper arms tightly, afraid to fall down. His hands are on the sides of my waist.

"Are you okay? Your eyes look a little unsteady, there. They are kind of rocking from side to side." He sounds amused, crooked smirk adorning his lips. "Try looking at an unmoving object and taking a deep breath."

"Right…" I grumble before I try to do that. "Hard, when everything is spinning, though…"

He laughs, the bastard. "I've still got you!"

He has. His hands are still steady on my waist, supporting me. It's nice.

"It looked great, though!" Kate interrupts. "But maybe not for the tango, I think."

She moves closer. That is safer now, since there are no more flying feet in the air. I gulp a few mouthfuls of air and try to convince my head, that the room isn't spinning. It slows down reluctantly.

"Are you getting your bearings back, Bella? I think you are ready for the basic dance hold now, Sweetheart." She smiles at us as Edward quietly takes my right hand in his left, and with his right places my cast left hand on his shoulder. I automatically comply, my hands moving with his direction. I didn't flinch one bit. Mission accomplished, I guess. Huh. Kind of disturbing. I never saw myself as a submissive person.

Edward and Kate both grin at me triumphantly, so I guess they noticed the difference from five minutes ago too.

"Great taking control, Edward. That's what I want to see on Friday!" Kate gloats.

Alright, already! Big man, take the lead. I get it. Can we move on?

"So the basic hold in the tango is a little different than in - for instance - the slow fox…" Kate begins, showing us where to place our upper bodies in relation to each other. Apparently it's very close! Freakin' intimate! Kate speaks on and on, pulling and pushing at us to place our heads, arms, hands, even fingers correctly. She's talking about tango being all about passion, strong lines, great expressions and figures. By the time she's ready to show us the actual steps, I've literally been in Edward's arms for almost two hours straight. I'm already exhausted. And exhilarated. I think Edward is right about physical contact being better than Prozac. I'm sure primate experts will tell us, that it is in our biological mentality. That we are a social animal and that we all need to be groomed by our mate and family.

Or - maybe it's just because I'm in the arms of a fuckhot actor, presently the envy of a lot of teenage girls - or any heterosexual female, really…

As we practice the steps side by side in front of the mirrors, it's obvious that Edward tends to get frustrated when he doesn't get it the first time. I'm like that as well, but watching him frown, growl, stumble, mutter obscenities under his breath, even down right yell "Fuck!" when he makes the same mistake for the seventh time, is really funny! I try to be gracious and understanding but it's ridiculously difficult. It only lasts about half an hour, though, then he seems to crack the code. I'm still clueless, but that doesn't seem to bother Kate. Apparently, "that will make it a better learning experience for Edward," she tells me.

At one point, early in the afternoon, her phone rings. As she's talking to who ever it is, Edward and I still practice the steps. I'm staring at my feet in the mirror, trying to make them move like I want them to, when Edward seems to stop moving. I look up and meet his eyes in the reflection when his arm bumps my shoulder.

"You're still here!" He states as if in surprise. "Is it very terrible?"

"Oh, it's horrendous!" I answer deadpan. He cracks a genuine ear-to-ear smile at that.

"Yeah! Atrocious!" That gets me smiling too.

"I like it! Didn't think I would and I could still change my mind, but so far it's fun. Like goofing around - in heels."

Kate comes back from the stairwell. "Garrett will be here in a little while. I told him to bring lunch."

"Garrett?" Edward cocks his head.

"Yes…" Kate drags out the one syllable. "You know, your agent?"

"Garrett called you?"

"Evidently!" She rolls her eyes, annoyed. "Your number went straight to voicemail."

"Garrett has your number…"

"Really getting old, stating the obvious, Edward!"

"Why? Why does my agent have your number?"

Edward is smiling, he is not angry. Is he teasing Kate? Is she squirming?

"Kate?"

"Never mind! Let's just dance!" If I didn't think she was way too cool for that, I would say she is blushing.

"I guess, I should have seen this coming…" He whispers to me with a chuckle.

"I know the feeling…" I mutter back, thinking of this morning in Jasper's apartment.

"What?"

"Never mind…" I quickly say. Remembering my promise to keep it a secret.

~o~

"So… Buddy Holly?"

We're sitting in an old thread bare sofa in one corner of the dance studio, sandwiches in hand, sodas on the floor in front of us. Both Edward and I are studying Kate and Garrett at the other end of the room. They seem deep in conversation, Garrett often laughing out loud of what Kate is telling him. It's glaringly obvious. There's attraction. Newton's Law attraction between one tall, blond, attractive body of mass and another tall, blond, attractive body of mass. Of course. I can't stop smiling at how adorable they are together. Just right. Sigh.

My question just now is an attempt to give the couple some privacy.

"What? Oh, you mean the film? Yeah… Um… What about it?"

"Is this how you plan to promote it? I can see why Garrett wants to instruct you about that…" I can't help but giggle. "Tell me about it. Did you really sing like him in the movie? Like Val Kilmer did?"

He laughs. "No, I didn't sing like Val Kilmer, I sang like Buddy Holly…"

"Ha ha. Very funny." Cocky bastard. "Was it hard? Singing like someone else?"

"I had a good instructor. We would record my attempts and compare it with recordings of his singing. They even manipulated my recordings to make them sound old and worn to really compare. It was really fun." Edward sits up ad turns toward me, looking really animated all of a sudden. "I'm actually going to the sound studio on Monday to do some touch up work on dialogue - maybe even some songs. Can't wait to see, what they have done so far!"

"So, was it difficult? I can't sing like someone else. Not really…"

"That's probably because your voice already has character. Mine is just like me - always acting - pretending to be someone else…"

"Don't you ever answer questions? Is that how you promote movies?" I joke. "Was it hard to do?" I draw out the sentence pronouncing every syllable with exaggeration.

"No, it wasn't!" He mirrors my tone exactly. Huh. I guess he _can_ do that.

"But mimicking his body language and facial expressions was really tough. When he played, he really didn't move around a lot - at least not on the TV shows. But we decided that he would be more rock n' roll at live concerts. Buddy was one of the original rockabillies. He was a pioneer. Did you know that The Beatles called themselves that, partly on inspiration from the name of his band - The Crickets?" There he goes again - all animated. It's adorable.

"I _did_ know that!" I smile at his energy and overall cuteness. "So you enjoyed making a music film? It's very different from doing action movies, isn't it?"

"I really did. It was such a cool time period! The music, the style. The cars! You should see the things we got to drive around in! I even liked wearing the glasses! And I liked singing and playing the guitar again. I didn't know how much I missed music until I was surrounded by it again. That was so great! Working with really talented musicians and producers." He's practically glowing now. Must have been something.

"Now, that's promoting!" Garrett interrupts. "Do more of that, and the company will be very happy with you!"

"Well, Bella's been a better interviewer than I'm used to!" Edward retorts. I have?

Garrett chuckles and unceremoniously sits down on the floor in front of us. "So Weber called me yesterday to discuss an idea that the director had…" He begins.

"Should I give you some privacy? It sounds like business…" I start to get up.

"Um, no, Bella. Actually this might concern you too…"

"Really? How?" I'm confused.

"I'll explain. Weber has been following your success on the show, Edward, and wants to spin a little promotion out of it."

"Weber's the executive producer on the Buddy Holly movie…" Edward says to me sideways.

"Right. Should have said that… Anyway, they've noticed you too, Bella, and with the attention you two are getting, they would like to…"

"I don't understand. Attention? Who 'two'?" I'm not getting any wiser.

"Well, the pictures from yesterday…" Garrett looks from Edward to me with a puzzled expression.

Edward suddenly jumps out of the sofa and gets his phone out. It's one of those fancy types that probably gets the internet, TV and satellite surveillance and whatnot.

"Ah, shit! I'm sorry!" He shows me the phone as I also get out of the seat. He must have googled our names, because on the little screen is now a picture of a smiling Edward, leaning over me, who's dressed in a fucking backless dress. His hand so very intimately splayed across a lot of my naked skin.

"That would make people get the wrong impression of what's going on…" He's genuinely annoyed.

"Yeah, we'll talk about that later, though." Garrett interrupts his browsing for more pictures. I'm very curious myself as to how bad it is. But I'd prefer looking for the pictures in private. Maybe I'll save some of them to show my grandkids in fifty years when they won't believe me about knowing him when…

"The production company wants to do a single for the soundtrack with a current artist. They are talking about making it a duet with Edward." Garrett looks at me. I think he's waiting for a response. I'm leaving my state of Confused to arrive at Clueless instead.

"That makes sense… It's been done before…" I muse.

"So what do you think?" He asks me.

"I'm not following… What do I think about what?"

Edward starts to laugh. "I think you need to actually ask her, G. I think it's a great idea!"

_What's_ a great idea? This is frustrating.

"Did you ask? Will she do it? I think you should, Bella!" Kate comes to give her opinion.

Okay, now I'm just pissed! And Edward is bent over laughing.

"Someone tell me _right now_, what you all are talking about!" I yell.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" Edward is in tears of mirth. Bastard! I try to shove him. I almost fall on my ass.

"Man, I'm sorry. I'll try again" Garrett very gentlemanly comes to my rescue.

"Would you be interested in doing a cover song - and a video - with the lead actor of the movie about Buddy Holly's life? Will you sing a duet with Edward to promote the movie and the soundtrack?"

Oh.

_Oh!_

Wow! I did _not_ see that coming!

**~oOo~**

_**A/N: **_

_Buddy Holly: 1936 - 1959. Died at 22 y old in a plane crash. His career lasted less than two years. Hit songs included Peggy Sue, That'll Be the Day, Oh Boy, True Love Ways. And many more. Don McLean's popular 1971 ballad "American Pie" is inspired by Holly and the day of the plane crash. The American Pie album is dedicated to Holly. (Wikipedia)_

_Val Kilmer played Jim Morrison in The Doors. He did all the vocals for the role himself. That's what Bella is comparing Edward's role to. (imdb)_

_A rec: I have a theory that In..bathrobe who wrote Tropic of Virgo amongst other great fics, is actually Jackson Rathbone. What's your take on that? Go read it! See what I mean?_

_I also collect fics with great Jaspers. Maybe that's why I keep this Jasper on the down low. Mine couldn't possibly live up to the really good ones._

_If you have a great Jasper-fic-rec, do review to let me know!_

_BTW: Reviews are better than Edward invading your personal space!_

_PS: I chose the tango for this chapter because I've noticed a relatively large number of Finnish readers in the statistics to this story. You love the tango in Finland, don't you? So this is my greeting to you!_

_PPS: Please don't hurt me when you read which song I have planned for their tango in the next chapter._

_PPPS: I'll shut up now, so you can go back to your actual lives… But review first! Shutting up! … … Review!_


	8. Chapter Seven And A Half: Ridin the Wave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. No money is made by this little goofing around with the characters.**

This was originally intended as an outtake for Dancing With the Starlighter. A short one written for Ditte, because she asked in a review. But Jasper is a talkative fellow and I like the result. So what the hell. Here you go. A whole Jasper POV chapter. With a lemony twist.

This is rated M. If you are under 18, do not read any further. Thank you.

After she stopped squealing about how much she liked it, Ditte beta'ed this. Thanks hun'. Lovya, muah!

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 7 ½**

**Ridin' the Waves**

So fucking tired…. I sit down carefully and try to get some control back. I breathe deeply and look at a fixed point - the upper tuning wing nut of my Fender, standing so prettily next to her amplifier. If I wasn't so tired and worn, I'd caress her a little. Make her E string hum.

The quiet of my flat is almost deafening after the noise and crowds of the TV studio. Bella drove me home quite early. I'd have loved to stay a little longer at the after party, talked to the tiny wonderful woman some more, but I was getting rather queasy. Even my southern charms wouldn't have overcome the horrors of me accidentally getting sick - seasick - on her tiny, fashionable shoes.

The quiet and the staring doesn't stop the world from spinning. I give up. I close my eyes and lie down on the couch, letting the floor do it's damnedest. Spin. Rock. Shake. Shudder. What do I care?

It helps a little, just letting it happen. Eventually the tempest waves ease into gentle rolls of the sea, that is not even there. Just my bullying inner ears doing their job very, very poorly.

I long for a nightcap. A beer, a scotch, even a tiny little shot of tequila. But it's no use. Getting my self dizzy by the aid of a legal drug doesn't even out the effects of this ridiculous infliction. It makes them worse. I'll be falling down long before I'm drunk enough not to care.

So, yeah, I give up. I slowly pull myself back up from the couch and head for the bathroom. Might as well just go to bed and let the waves lull me to sleep.

My hand makes a slapping sound against the wall in the hallway as I lean heavily with each step. Right hand on right side wall, two steps, slap, slap. The floor tilts the other way and now it's the left hand on the left side wall, three steps, slap, slap, slap. I want to laugh, I want to cry. This is ridiculous! I should be making moves on her right now, talking sweet words quietly and drawling, hot in her cute ear. Not lopsiding down my hallway on my way to an empty bed. Who knows when I'll se her again? _If_ I'll see her again?

I'm all the way in my bedroom before I hear the quiet knock-knock-knocking on my door. I curse and turn around a little too quickly, tilt and drop on all fours, to avoid landing directly on my head. I curse and groan some more.

Who is knocking on this ungodly hour and why isn't he using the doorbell? I crawl to the doorway and get up by the aid of the doorframe. Slap, slap, slapping my way to the front door, where who-ever is knocking again… A little louder this time. "What?" Motherfucker.

Expecting Emmett or Bella, I begin scolding opening the door: "Y'all don't need to check on me in the small hours of…" I freeze completely.

Dear Lord.

"Um, hi… You forgot your pick-thingy…." she breathes holding out the tiny blue plastic triangle. She is a vision, of course. Wearing that shiny silver dress, I complimented earlier this evening. We had a good talk on the floor backstage, before Bella interrupted us to take me home. I was dizzy as all hell but wanted so desperately to stay and maybe feel her fingers in my hair again. So sweet, so strong, so perfect. And here she is!

"Alice? … Wha… Um… I'm a bassist? We don't use plectrums. It must be Brad's… He has a million of those and leaves a trail of them behind him wherever he goes." I start to ramble, leaning heavily on the doorframe, starting to sweat from the effort of keeping the world somewhat still.

"Oh. I see…" she looks at me with those dark eyes… Are they green? Hazel?

"You look dead on your feet! I'm so sorry! Let's get you sitting down!" She walks right past me into the flat, stops in the middle of the hallway, comes back to me and says: "Right, hold on to me. Come on!"

I'm flabbergasted. Frozen again. In absolute chock. The goddess is in my flat.

She is all determination and unceremoniously lifts my arm and steps into my body to help me get vertical again. She puts my hand on her shoulder so that my arm is across her back. Her other arm is around my waist with a steady grip and when I first start to move, she puts her tiny little warm hand on my abs for extra support. It's a perfect mach. Her body fits just right against my side. Just right. Right here.

We both pause. There is eye contact for a long time. Then the tilting floor breaks our moment and yanks me towards the wall. Away from Alice.

"Whoa!" she cries. I lament the broken contact with a "shit!" and try to grab on to the lady and steady myself against the wall at the same time. She pulls me back to her - strong that one - and start us moving down the hall. "Living room?" She asks me.

Oh, how I want to sit with her on the couch and listen to her talk about anything and everything. But it's no use. I make a quick decision. It's early, I really like this woman and don't want to scare her off; but I'm all in. "I was goin' to bed, really…"

She only pauses one long second. "Oh. Well then. Lead the way there, mister!"

So we slowly walk to the bed. The Holy Land. This had better work. But then again; what if it works? Some story to tell the grandbabies. _Your grama Whitlock had to drag my sorry ass to bed because I would've missed it myself even if I aimed at it carefully. Nice, grampa!_ I scoff.

"What?" she giggles as she notices my noise…

Well, what the hell. It's not as if I'm all dignified like this… "Just thinkin' what a smooth motherfucker I am…"

She just laughs. "To the bed room! - And beyond!"

I groan. "I'm no threat do anyone's virtue in this condition anyway... You're safe with me."

We shuffle a little further down the hall. Nearly there. - And I almost keel over completely, avoiding it only by hanging on to the little person and the opposite wall. The she laughs again. "I just realized why Bella calls you Sailor!"

I moan "This is not how I wanted to do this!"

"Do what?"

We reach the bed and I gratefully let myself fall on top of the messy covers. I reach for a pillow and lie flat on my back staring at the ceiling. Well, if I can't do; I can say...

"If I wasn't ridin' these fuckin' waves, I would've wooed you properly. Asked you to dance, taken you on a romantic date. Candlelight dinner and a walk on the beach." I look at her. She's uncharacteristically quiet. Sitting on the end of the bed, legs folded under her, hands in lap. I have her complete attention. So I continue.

"I would have driven you to your house and tried for a kiss. Maybe in the car or by the door. - In my dreams it always turns into one hell of a dry hump against the door and then you would ask me to come inside..."

There's silence. I look back at the ceiling.

"Then what?" She asks in a soft whisper.

_Gotcha!_ "Oh, I don't kiss and tell, ma'am!" I try hard not to grin and I force my eyes to stay focused on the lamp fixture in the middle of the ceiling. My line of sight is abruptly cut off by a beautiful face with big, dark, hazel eyes. She quickly straddles my abdomen. Oh, Jesus!

"But there's nothing to tell." She says. "You haven't kissed me."

"Good point!" I concede and grab her face gently. "We'll have to fix that." I guide her lips toward mine, willing the spinning to stop. Just for a few seconds, so I can accomplish this.

Our first kiss is brief but sweet. Our lips meet and it's - so right. Like it's supposed to be. Meant to be.

God damn.

She moves her head away from mine. Only a few inches; I'm still holding her face. My thumbs and pointers are on her cheeks, my other fingers in her soft hair. We lock eyes and I can feel my face split from ear to ear in a goofy smile. I'm far from suave or cool or smooth in this moment. I'm giddy from this warm sensation filling up my chest.

Blissed.

Our second kiss is absolutely not perfect. It starts well enough with little pecks on corners of mouths and gentle nibbles on lips. It's purely perfect, really. We're just going in for the deeper kissing, when my sense of balance decides that it's run purely out of cooperation.

I know better, I really do, but when my entire body tells me that the bed suddenly drops five feet on the left, keels over and I'm about to fall off, I gasp in surprise and shock. I grab on to the bed covers with both fists, white knuckling in a desperate attempt to hold still. I know in my mind, that the bed is not moving, but it feels fucking real.

Alice is still on top of me, her softness feeling just wonderful on my upper body. Oh, how I wish I was a little more steady right now. She's quite still, studying my face from four inches away.

"Alice... I'm so fuckin' sorry, but I think I need to go to sleep now. Nothin' else works on how bad the world spins... Damn!" I sigh.

"Maybe we should let you sleep..." she smiles. "Should I stay?" She looks positively coy. She knows I wouldn't let her leave. Ever.

"Don't you dare leave!"

"Okay, then." Triumphant smile on very pretty face. She jumps off the bed, the jerking movement that rocks the bed a little is not helping. Not one little bit. She takes off her shoes and drops them on the floor. Then she sits next to me on her knees and bare feet.

"You can sleep if you want. But can we try something first?"

"What?" I try not to smile, not to frown... I end up with a puzzled/amused smile, I think.

"How about..." she takes my right hand in both hers and leads it to the head board above me, making my hand grab the curvy iron, the head board is made of, "- you just lie back and..." she guides my left hand to hold on to the head board "- enjoy the ride?"

_Whoa!_

"If it gets too crazy, hold on tight." she smiles mischievously. She leans back a little and looks at me expectantly. My call.

Wow. I'll be completely at her mercy. I don't know her. I feel like I've known her always. I think I always will.

"This should be interestin'..."

Very suddenly, I'm kissing her again. Deep, sweet, blissful kisses. I close my eyes when I feel her tongue caressing my lower lip. I let her in, at the same time as the bed takes a nose dive and begins a twirling decent towards - I don't know what. But I think I want to find out. Going there head first, as the fucking bed has it's way.

The sudden dive makes me gasp again and throw my head back into the pillow. This is when I decide to let the spinning happen. Let it be a part of the experience. I'm sure it will be unforgettable.

I open my eyes and find Alice's. She's straddling me again, her silver dress ridden all the way up her lovely legs. A pair of ebony panties just peeking out to greet me right above my crotch. She's a vision.

"Get back here! I wasn't finished kissin' you!"

She complies readily, and it's mind boggling, head spinning, heart wrenching, fucking great. I'm so turned on, I'm ready to make whinnying noises. Her hands are busy exploring my torso underneath my shirt. She starts to lift it.

"May I?" she politely asks. She has to ask?

"You may." By all means, Ma'am.

She helps me out of my shirt. I try for a little more upright position by leaning on my elbows, but it's no use. I fall back down with a frustrated sound.

"I want to look at you, Alice!" she laughs as a reply. She grabs another pillow and helps me put it under my head, so I can face her more directly.

"Let me help you with that!" She hastily pulls the silver fabric over her head and scoots further up my torso. Wearing an ivory bra to match her panties she sits quietly looking at me as I take her in. Her skin is glowing in the soft light from my bedside lamp. Her dark hair and dark, shining eyes stand out. It's very easy to read her face as she's so openly showing me, what she's thinking about.

Her hands are gently stroking my arms, shoulders and collarbones. Her eyes are following her hands. She's taking me in as much as I'm gazing at her. Her eyes are shining. She likes what she sees. I know the feeling!

She strokes the ink on my pectoral. "Pretty!"

I chuckle. "It's a Fender, Alice. Of course it's pretty."

"Is that why you had flames coming out of it, so it would look more manly?"

"Yeah. Maybe that's why..."

"Maybe you shouldn't have chosen pink flames, huh?" she giggles.

Okay. Time for a change of subject.

"More, Alice. Let me se all of you." I pull a little on her bra string.

"Certainly! But let me help you out of these first..." she starts to unbutton my pants and quickly scoot them off my legs. I lift and twist and help as best I can. My hard-on is proudly tenting my briefs and Alice giggles at the sight. Before she resumes her position straddling my stomach, she quickly disposes of all the ivory lace and drops it next to the dress.

As she comes back to me, I drink in the sight and hold my breath. We're quiet. The world is quiet and, for a few moments, still. I gently caress her thighs and reach for her face. She leans in to my hand and I cup her cheek.

"Beautiful!" I whisper reverently. Then I quickly take advantage of the stillness of the waves and grab her boobs with both hands and squeeze them with gusto. She squeals, laughs and grabs my hair in retaliation.

I'm glad I did that, because two seconds later I'm back on the boat and need to grab on to the head board again. But I carpe'd that Diem! Those perky, perfect Diems.

"Prick!" she laughs.

We kiss some more. I have to tell y'all. Kissing Alice. There's nothing like it. Our lips and tongues move together like it's the most natural thing. I open my mouth and her tongue is there at once to let me taste her and feel her. She tastes to sweet and feels so soft and perfect. Just the right amount of pressure from her tongue. She does this gentle sucking on my lower lip that makes me fucking purr.

My right hand is in her hair. Her soft hair. My left is still hanging on for dear life. I want to stay on this bed no matter the cost.

I don't know for how long we are kissing. Not long enough. At one point Alice sits back up and gives me another generous view of her very perky, very lovely tits.

"_I_ want to look at _you_, now!" She smiles coyly.

Slowly but without any hesitation she pulls off my poor, stretched to the point of bursting, briefs. Of course I help her by lifting my butt from the mattress. I am a fucking gentleman.

My cock stands to attention under her gaze. I grab it.

There's really no need to do that. He stands just fine by his own accord. But I guess it's a guy thing: We are equally proud and protective of our little companions. So I give mine an encouraging little tug before I let 'im go again.

"Hmm..." she says, sitting there next to me, thoroughly studying my manhood.

_Hmm...? Fucking Hmm!_ That is not the proper response to seeing my little soldier!

I lift my head from the pillow and stare at her in stunned silence.

She looks at my expression and quickly continues: "No, I mean... This should be interesting."

Not helping.

"Alice...!" I practically growling.

"Hey. Well, I mean... Because, well, you're big..." she fucking sniggers. "And, um, I'm not..."

Oh...

I deflate a little. Not from disappointment or humiliation. No, I just need to let out all the air I was huffing in to vindicate my main man. But now it's not needed. So I blow the air back out so as to not look too smug.

"Well... Usually I'm very thorough to warm up... the instrument..." I glance down her body before I look back in her eyes, " - but like this I'm not sure how to..."

"So," she interrupts me, "how would you warm up this instrument?" Her eyes are alight with mirth and playfulness.

Say, not do... This little lady is a quick study. I grin.

"Since you ask, Miss Alice, I would start up by makin' for damn sure you knew how beautiful I think you are."

"I think, you're doing just fine as a start, then." She tells me and casually straddles my legs.

Oh holy mother of...

The sight of her naked form on top of me. Halle-fucking-lujah!

I'm looking down my lucky, lucky self at my cock right in front of her sweet, beautiful, little pussy. I'm stunned into silence, reverent in the moment.

She knows what she's doing to me, because her face is way too innocent as she smiles serenely and lightly scratches my ink with her fingernails. She says nothing as I just stare. Oh, she's enjoying this.

I lick my lips. I swallow. You would too, if you were in my position.

"Then what?"

"Huh?"

"Then what would you do?"

"Pardon?" I clear my throat.

Now she laughs. "To warm me up! What would you do?"

I snap back to her eyes. She's blushing but also looks absolutely triumphant. She has me by the balls and she knows it. I wouldn't be anywhere else.

"I would kiss you senseless. Taste you everywhere until you're dizzy and then make for damn sure that your sweet pussy was feelin' admired and satisfied and ready to let me in." I take care to say this slowly and drawling and cocky as hell. Oh, yes, Ma'am. You can practically feel me now.

I look back down at her body. Her skin is blushing everywhere and her sex is indeed looking ready for me.

I go for the kill.

"I'm good with an instrument, Miss Alice. My fingers are strong and agile. I can make you hum. I can make you sing. I can squeeze out a wail and a scream from my instrument."

I let my finger travel from her collarbone, between her breasts and down to her belly bottom. I don't go any further. There's no need.

She's squirming now. So I decide not to overdo it and defer from talking about slapping, strumming or yanking at the strings. Another time...

"Jasper?" she hoarsely says.

"Yes, Alice?"

She strokes my torso from shoulders to abdomen and stops the movement with her hands on my hips. I hold my breath as she gently grabs my cock and strokes it slowly. The spinning comes back and I force down a deep breath and grab hold of the head board again.

"Do you have a condom? I have some in my bag, but it's all the way by the front door..." I hum in disagreement. That's too far away.

"Top drawer." I jerk my head at the bedside table. Shouldn't have done that - the head jerking. Damn.

As I try to make the movements still again, Alice crawls to the drawer and finds the rubber.

We're both quiet as she puts the condom on me. When it's in place, she crawls back up my body. Her hands are everywhere, exploiting the free rein of my body. I'm partially immobilized, risking a hand away from their safety hold once or twice. We kiss and suck and lick. She's everywhere, I'm grabbing at a few rare chances of her arm, her shoulder, her ear and neck. And giving my all, when she lends me her mouth and tongue for more kissing.

She starts to position herself for letting me in, and I bring a hand down to make sure she's ready for me. Oh, she is. Wet and slick and warm. I tentatively let in a finger and she sits very still above me to let me do it. I lift my head for another kiss as I explore her and gently rub her pleasure spots, both inside and outside. She gasps a little by my mouth. And my cock twitches by that erotic little sound.

"Jasper, please..." she whispers into my mouth. I can feel the words push the air over my tongue. I agree. I can't wait any longer either. I remove my fingers and she lowers herself on me.

Slow. Achingly slow. She's tight. Warm. Amazing.

When I'm all the way in she stops. We lock eyes and hold very still. It's profound.

The earth is moving. What a cliché that is coming true so ridiculously. I have to hold on with both hands again and I'm cursing at the loss of touch. I want to grab her dammit. Stroke and caress.

She starts to move on top of me and it's a sight to behold. I let her do the grabbing and my eyes will have to make do at the caressing. And looking at her is enough. Because she is glorious! A force of nature. Riding me like I'm riding the waves. Her eyes are closed and her expression is that of deep focus and joy. Her lips are parted and red.

When she opens her eyes and looks straight at me, I feel it all the way down my body. I'm being filled up with her gaze.

I open my mouth to ask her to come for a kiss, but she's already leaning in. She doesn't change her pace, but the change in angle is making me breathe a little heavier.

She sits back up and speeds up her movements. Somehow I'm getting deeper now. All the way in. The sensations are overwhelming. There are beautiful moans in her breaths. She feels so fucking fantastic at our few but important points of connection. The sight of her and the scent and taste of her are like coming home. So right. So true.

Her sounds and movements are making that tight feeling in the gut intensify. It's building and I'm getting mighty close. So is she.

I take a risk at another free arm and I just have to touch her mouth. Her cheek. Her shoulder and arm. She grabs my forearm and leans back a little further still using my arm as leverage. Oh, that feels amazing! I can't touch her when she has my only free arm in hold, but damn, that is a good angle. So I tell her exactly that. Then I start ranting off how good she feels and how beautiful she is. It's a sure sign of how close I am to cum. In the heat of the moment, I can't shut up.

As I come undone under Alice, in Alice, my ramblings are incoherent and some of the words are shouted because of the spasms that goes through my abdomen. "Oh my god. JESus, shit, so good, so FUCKing good. Alice!"

Alice shutters and shakes and moans. I can feel her climaxing body working on my cock, milking the last from me. She puts her head all the way down to my chest and I can use my free arm to hold her close to my heart. She is breathing heavily - I can feel the hot air hitting my pec. Another light shutter runs through her body and she giggles.

"Damn!"

"Yeah!"

"Wow."

As we are coming down, I fucking love her weight on me. It's steadying. Settling my unstable senses. Pinning me down in the most wonderful way. It's so safe, I want to protect her right back. So I let go with my other hand and embrace her as hard as I dare with both arms.

I'm not letting go any time soon.

"I have a confession to make..." she giggles.

"Yeah? What?"

"I know bassists don't use picks." She takes my right hand and kisses the hardened skin on my string thrumming fingertips. "Of course I knew, that the pick, I stole from Brad, wasn't your's."

**~oOo~**

**A/n: So. My very first lemon. Whaddaya think?**

**Rec: For great Jasper, read the collected works of **_**Conversed**_**. Especially **_**Twinned**_** and **_**Seventeen Men**_**. It's slash. It's bi-u-ti-ful! They are on my fav list.**


	9. Chapter Eight: Leading

**Chapter note: Well, whaddayaknow! I actually updated! Please forgive me the long wait! I really tried to write in every little bit of time, I could find. But life has been a canine of the female variety. Among other obstacles I actually got that balance-virus-thing again! Yes, I write poor Jasper's infliction from my own experience.**

**On the other hand, Ditte - the darling girl - beta'ed this within an hour from receiving it. Yeah for her! *Blows kisses in her direction***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 8. Leading.**

_Leading: Effective communication of intended actions on the part of the man, through the use of his own body movements, and through one or more connections to his partner (physical and/or visual)._

**EPOV**

"Did you just stomp your foot?" I'm in tears of mirth. She tries to shove me. She almost falls on her ass.

"Man, I'm sorry. I'll try again." Garrett very gentlemanly comes to her rescue.

"Would you be interested in doing a cover song - and a video - with the lead actor of the movie about Buddy Holly's life? Will you sing a duet with Edward to promote the movie and the soundtrack?"

_Please say yes. Please say yes, Bella. That would be so fucking great!_ I vibrate a little preventing myself from saying that out loud.

"I can't just say yes, of course!" She says.

Damn. Why not? Doesn't she want to sing with me? She would be so amazing; her sexy voice in harmony with my mediocre one.

"Well, I would have to discuss it with the band. And my manager. But most definitely with the band. We don't take career decisions without talking to each other," she explains.

"This isn't an offer for the band, though..." Garrett reasons.

"I realize that, but everything goes back to the band. Emmett and Rosalie even talked to Jasper and me before deciding to get married. It's all relevant. And me performing in a promotional feature certainly is relevant. So..." She shrugs.

"But do you want to?" I have to ask, hanging by her lips.

"Well, yeah. If it's the right song... Could be fun." I suppress the urgent need to fist pump. She's not saying "no".

"Tell you what," Garrett smiles, "why don't I call you in a couple of days and in the meantime you talk to your band mates and whom else you need to talk to? Then we can set up a meeting with the music director and Edward and some of your people. Sound good?"

"Okay. Good." But she sounds a little hesitant.

"It will be great!" I tell her in earnest. "You and Buddy Holly together would sound freaking great!"

"You mean: Me and _you_ together, right?" She looks at me.

Yeah. I did mean that. And I like the sound of that! Man. I need to start wooing her before she gets snatched up by some smooth musician.

"Alright! If everyone is finished doing business, maybe we could get back to some tango?" Kate cuts through.

~o~

"One, two, three, four _and_ five, six, seven, eight, _and_ one..." Kate calls as we go through the figure once more slowly ending in a tangle of feet. On purpose this time.

"One last time, and then with music. Ready. En, to, tre, fir' _og_ fem, seks, syv, otte _og en_..."

I don't even react, but Bella's puzzled expression makes me realize that Kate did it again. Dancing with her for so many weeks has made me quite capable of counting to eight in Danish, but Bella hasn't heard her slip before. I smile and wink in conspiracy, hoping to let Bella in on the joke. Kate doesn't always catch herself in the language shifts. So I usually let her be her quirky self until I don't understand anymore.

The wink slowly puts a warm, lovely smile on Bella's face and it stays there for a while. Wow. Make my day. I get all warm and fuzzy inside over it and struggle not to smirk.

We go through the figure once more, apparently to Kate's satisfaction because she resolutely strides over to the stereo.

The music starts, but we both stand still. That's a new song. And then we both burst out laughing.

"What _is_ that, Kate? Kids singing? Is that in Danish?" I can't help but laugh again at Kate's obvious chagrin.

"Okay, okay, I was in a hurry and needed something up tempo…"

"What are they singing about? Tango?" Bella asks. Yes, the word 'tango' is definitely sung repeatedly.

Kate hesitates but must know that we will not dance until the enigma is solved. "Okay, it's a kid's song about a cat that can do the tango. My niece forgot the CD when she was here last, and I like it!"

After trying to regain some composure after the teasing and laughing that a revelation like that must generate - and failing - Kate gives up and calls a break. She flat out refuses to translate the lyrics, no matter how much we try to get the it out of her. She even seems a little grumpy. How unKatelike.

I manage to use a little charm and talk her out of her huffy state. "Honestly. It's really good tango! I swear!" I show her my best sincere face.

So we get back to work. Bella is really struggling with the turns and I find my self supporting her and really trying to give her some room to manoeuvre while keeping her steady. Halfway through the figure, Bella is supposed to take crossing steps while I stand still; keeping her in the same place. Every time she tries to start with the wrong foot and trips herself up. It's adorable, but she's getting frustrated. So I foresee the problem at the third try and guide her to start to the correct side by making room for her and gently pulling her in the right direction.

"Ja! Ja, for fanden, så fattede han det!" Kate's voice is sudden and loud.

Bella yelps in shock and I quickly let her go and look at Kate in surprise. I thought I was doing just fine…

"Pardon my Danish, but that was freaking perfect, Edward! Look at you lead! God damn!" She fist pumps and bounces and is doing a victory dance. "Again. Again! Do that again! From the top!" She pulls us both back to the starting point.

She's right. There's something shifted in my way of moving and thinking in the steps. I'm thinking ahead while still in the moment, the movements, the music. It's like my head lights are suddenly working while driving on a dark road. I didn't know it was that dark before they flood everything ahead in bright, clear detail.

At the end of the figure, I look in the mirrors at Bella and myself in the final pose. Legs intertwined, tight embrace. My head looks wrong and everything else looks just right. So I try to find a more passionate pose - maybe a little looming - and fit my forehead to her temple. Her head is angled a little away, face downward.

"And here you go again!" Kate almost shrieks. "This is great! Keep doing this!"

"What?" I fidget out of the pose making sure Bella has her footing before I let go of her. I'm almost afraid to know what Kate means by her outbursts.

"Thinking ahead! Making plans! Taking control! You're dancing like a man now! Keep doing that!" She grabs my upper arms and shakes me vigorously.

Okay, that's a lot of exclamation marks. I can hear them all like high pitched notes chiming over Kate's voice.

"Now for the really cool stuff!" She presses on. "I want expressions of passion on your faces. Anger, sensuality, sex!"

"Really?" Bella squeaks. She looks really uncomfortable. I look at her in earnest interest. Dealing with actresses in my work, her genuine discomfort is new to me. I guess it's a completely new game for a singer to take on a role like that.

"I guess I've pushed you far enough today, huh?" Kate quietly asks her, taking a new direction in dealing with her discomfort. "Of course you don't have to go overboard, but I'm going to push Eddie here a little further. This is his forte, and I'm going to use it to the fullest. Okay?" She's asking Bella. I'm already used to Kate's spurring.

I can't help it. I have to know. "But some of your songs are about sex and, um, stuff…" Smooth, Cullen. Very smooth! "When you sing about passion, don't you do some acting, then?"

Her lips part and she squirms a little as she thinks about her answer. I try to be discrete as I adjust myself at the sight of it.

"Well, no. No acting. I guess I just think about the lyrics as I sing them. You have to mean it to really sing it, you know?"

Dear God, the images of Bella meaning it when she sings… Mustn't go there. Very dangerous territory.

I have to clear my throat before I can really speak again.

"That would be acting. If you go really deep and use your own experiences, that would be method acting…"

"Oh. Sure. I guess…" She mumbles.

"But if you're uncomfortable, don't feel like you have to do that!" Kate quickly intervenes. "Just look like you did the last time around only with a small frown, and we're good."

"But I'm not sure how I looked…" Bella frowns…

"Never mind," Kate sniggers, "just keep that expression you have right now and Eddie will supply the passion…"

Bella looks absolutely annoyed. And sexy, of course, but I don't think it's intentional. I suppress a smirk.

"Don't call me Eddie, Kate." I handsomely change the subject. I think we've teased Bella enough for now.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry!" She quickly replies. "I think we are ready for the real music now. I know that it's music that tickles your fancy, Bella, so maybe this will bring out your passionate self…" Kate has a full on smirk on her face now.

Through the big speakers comes some very insistent dance beats. We listen for a little while.

_i can sense it something importantis about to happen it's coming upit takes courage to enjoy itthe hardcore and the gentlebig time sensuality_

"Really, Kate?" I'm surprised. Even for Kate, this is a stretch. "Even though you are Danish, I don't think people expect you to be controversial all the time…"

"Oh come on! Is it still that dress?" Kate is annoyed. "You know, it should be the Danish people who were offended. The swan is the national bird of Denmark, you know. Guess that's why I like you so much, miss Swan." She pokes Bella in the rib. Kate's own little joke made her mood better instantly.

"Okay, but Björk? Really? You want us to dance a tango to a Björk song?"

"Wait… You want me to sing this?" Bella finally says.

"Well, yes," Kate says, "if you want. We can easily dance to this without the song, but it would be freaking awesome if you could sing it!"

"It'll be very different than the original…" she muses.

I'm instantly hard.

Oh. No.

The thought of Bella's sultry voice singing these lyrics to this raw, pulsing, Icelandic music is pure, unadulterated sex. How can I dance with a raging hard on?

I was doing so well! Spending the day with Bella in my arms has been fantastic. Being able to touch her and breathe her scent all day long is pure bliss. I've had to concentrate a couple of times not to get too worked up, but it's been manageable. And now. All that hard work for nothing. I try to very subtly sit down so the girls won't notice. I move with a crab-like scuttle and Kate looks at me funny but doesn't comment. I scowl at her to make sure she keeps silent. She smirks but graciously keeps her tongue.

Bella is oblivious. Thank God. She seems to be listening and thinking.

"I can sing it. It'll be a different version, but I can sing it. I like the lyrics. Very simple and very - hot…"

"Unadulterated…"

She looks at me in surprise. I guess I said that out loud. Oh well. It's the truth.

"That's true. Unadulterated passion. I guess that's what you are going for, huh Kate?" She giggles. I squirm. Not making it easier on my pants situation.

"Yes. That or sex. But passion works for me too." Kate laughs.

"Do you need a break, Eddi- Edward?" They both look at me.

I clear my throat. "Yeah… Bathroom break," I grumble.

I get up - partially - and hunched down walk toward the dressing room. "Cramp. In the, uh, leg…" I venture and go to try and take care of my little problem.

~o~

As the afternoon is winding down, I'm sad to see the day is ending. It's been fucking great to spend the day with these two women. It's obvious that Bella and Kate are fast friends. And I'm finding myself in very good company.

We dance to the Björk number a couple of times and I get what Kate is thinking. The almost primal beat gives the routine an extra measure of power. Kate calls it "Oomph" and I see what she means. I'll call it sexual drive.

To do this at the semi finals feels like a gamble, but I'm on board. Bella and I are now quite spent. Kate makes Bella sit on the couch because "It's my turn to dance with Edward!" She laughs.

We do the routine once without music and then we try it with music; dancing together for real for the first time today.

We are awesome!

I'm assertive and leading without hesitation. And Kate is joyously letting me, following my every direction, moving into every space I make for her. Her foot work is more intricate and difficult than what she was teaching Bella, but it's obviously in keep with the choreography. We end in the pose with tangled feet, me looming over her.

And it's dead quiet for a beat.

We hug and laugh and look to Bella who's been very still, watching us from the couch. Her eyes are shining. Glimmering with emotion. I feel the grin splitting my face in half as a response. Yeah. We rock.

I have a great desire to grab her and hug her fiercely in gratitude. I stop myself from doing that and settle on dropping on to the couch, still grinning like a moron as we just look at each other. It could be a Moment (yes, indeed with a capital M) except that Kate absolutely and literally tackles Bella in the same fierce gratitude that I feel, babbling "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" They almost tumble off the couch and I have to grab them both to save them from colliding with the hard floor.

They are giggling and tangled together rolling back into the couch. It's the kind of exhausted giddiness that Kate and I know so well by now. I guess Bella can join the exclusive Sore But Happy Feet Club. Giggling Bella and Kate, tangled together, are some kind of teenage fantasy come true. I mean: Tall blond woman and tiny curvy brunette in a tangled mess. Man! I need to have a few feet of distance between us before I get another pants situation. So I move a little away from the couch, disguising my move as a need to stretch out on the floor.

Even though I'm exhausted I don't want this day to end. Ever.

"I guess we're done for the day" Kate says.

Ugh.

And then it's my turn to be tackled by Kate. "Best day ever for us! I don't think you've learned so quickly before! This morning you didn't know the tango. Now look at you!"

"Bella did great too!" I'm moved so I try to put the praise where it's just as deserved.

"Yes, Bella did perfect!" Kate grins at us both. I smell a double meaning. Can't decipher what it is, though. A smug Kate is always a little unsettling.

**~o~**

"I don't think you know how much you helped us today. I owe you a huge favour after this!" I'm just so grateful for her trust and how much it taught me to take the lead. Today's lesson has been a revelation and I almost want to weep. I'm getting all emotional discovering what I can do; that I can show her how to move. It's almost like the first time I made a girl orgasm. That time I choked up a little over the pride of the achievement and sharing her joy too. Yeah, I'm a big softy.

"So…" She says, fiddling with her car key.

We're in the parking lot outside the gym. I asked the women if they wanted to get something to eat with me before we parted, but Bella said something about meeting with the other band members or something. Kate was willing and able, though.

I'm waiting for her to press the unlock button on her key thingy, so I can open the car door for her. She doesn't. Instead she leans her back on the side of her car and faces me. I move in a little closer.

"So…" I echo. "Can I see you again before next Friday?" I lean in a little to get just one more whiff of her before we have to separate. "I mean, to thank you…"

"You mean like a date?" She looks at the key in her hand like it's something very interesting. I move her hair away from the side of her neck, so I can get better access to her skin. A little closer…

"It's not like you won't see me next week," she starts rather breathlessly, "I mean, there's rehearsals on Thursday and maybe a meeting with Garrett about the - uh - video…" I think my nose is distracting her. It _is_ kind of rubbing the skin of her neck as I sniff her ear shamelessly. Now she's holding her breath completely. Yup. She's distracted.

I stop the sniffing even though I'm enjoying myself enormously, and look at her face. She's flushed and her eyes are wide.

"I'd really like to kiss you now. Is that okay?" I'm smiling even though I'm dead serious in my question.

"Kiss?" She squeaks. "Okay?" I don't think It's supposed to sound like a question. I decide to interpret that as a yes.

So, here's the thing. I know for a fact, from experience, that the First Kiss is very important. Yes, there _is_ the romantic notion that the First Kiss will tell you everything on how well you are matched with this other person. The feel, the taste, the smell. The endorphins doing their thing to your body. I also know for a fact, that the First Kiss is always, always, always, without exception: Awkward. Which side does the other person tilt their head to? Is the angle all right? Will there be teeth colliding? Is the other person an audible nose-breather? Is there tongue on the first kiss? Are you both in agreement as to how much tongue and how wet it should be?

There are many, many ways a First Kiss can go awry. And they always do to some extent.

But then again; I have never before kissed a dance partner.

This First Kiss with Bella Swan is surprising. Surprisingly sweet. Surprisingly soft. Surprisingly natural. The degree of awkward is surprisingly minimal.

So, no awkward to speak of.

That her lips taste like heaven and coming home at the same time isn't really a surprise. Her scent has been telling me what to expect for days. That she is passionate and oh so hot is also not news to me. I've been aching to confirm this knowledge since the day at the ER.

This kiss is good! And right. And just about as long as I think I can get away with and still be regarded as a decent person. So I begin to pull away a little.

Then I feel her hands come up to my chest and slowly but surely move further up to my shoulders and then into my hair at the back of my head.

Talk about encouragement!

I open my mouth and tentatively lick at her bottom lip. Like she does when we dance; she takes my lead and opens her lips to let me in. Our tongues meet and it's still oh so hot.

I abandon all restraint and press against her from chest to knees. Both my hands are in her hair and it's as soft as I could've imagined.

There's the tiniest of moans escaping Bella's lips against mine. It's fucking arousing and I can't help pushing my hips against hers. I do it once more because it feels so fucking good and then realize what we are doing. We are literally dry humping against a car in the parking lot on a late Saturday afternoon.

Do I care? Well, obviously I care because this is hotter than I would ever have imagined. But maybe now is not the time and certainly not the venue.

I stop what I'm doing to look at Bella and gauge her reaction. Her eyes are closed, her cheeks are flushed and her mouth is a little swollen. I guess; so is mine.

After a breath or two she opens her eyes and slowly focuses on me. I'm too stunned to talk.

"Wow," she breathes, "some kiss…"

"Ye.." I have to clear my throat and try again. "Yeah… Some kiss…"

The Volkswagen beeps loudly to signal that Bella finally unlocked the doors and the sound makes me jump. She jumps a little too. I guess she didn't push the button on purpose.

She clears her throat and I give her a little room to move; no longer pressing her against the car. The moment is breaking.

I open the car door and she gets in.

I have to ask again: "Can I see you this week? Before Thursday, I mean…"

She only hesitates a little… "Kate has my number…" Then she starts to fumble with the seat belt and put the key in the ignition.

I gently close the door. I guess that's as close to 'call me!' I'll get from her. But it's something.

She very quickly looks at me through the side window as a parting gesture before she drives off.

~o~

"I just love it when I'm right!" Kate is so smug, it's painful to look at.

We're still at the gym waiting for the rest of our dinner party. Before we could set out to find nutrition, Carlisle called. He was supposed to have dinner with Alice because I wasn't sure I would be done with rehearsals in time for dinner. But Alice is late and Carlisle is hungry so we're going together. And before we could get together Alice called us both and we settled that we should all go to Bistro Amore. So we showered and changed at the gym, ready to go eat.

"I'm sure you do. Right about what?" I ask.

"You needed a different incentive in order to start leading. You needed to dance with someone you really care about."

I'm offended. "I care about you!"

"I know," she pats my knee. "I mean someone whose welfare you care about. Someone whom you feel protective of."

I open my mouth to protest but she stops me with a raised hand. "Okay, you do that with me too, but not when we dance together. You have to admit to that."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. But to be fair, you don't fall on your ass when I let go of you," I concede.

"Yes, it is all my fault because I am such a terrific dancer," she deadpans.

I try to swat her but she deftly moves out of my range. Well, it was a weak attempt. I'm very tired and my arms are heavy.

"You really like her." It's not a question. So I don't answer. But I must look a little worried at her statement because she continues: "It's not a bad thing, you know. I was counting on it in order for today's training to work like I planned."

I'm realizing something. "You are just like Garrett!" I point at her in accusation.

"What do you mean?" she is not offended. Just curious.

"He doesn't do anything without an agenda either. You didn't choose Bella just because you don't know any dancing beginners, did you?"

Kate just rolls her eyes to the heavens. "Of course not! I know plenty!"

"You asked Bella because she's - Bella!" I'm impressed.

"Yes I did. Are you displeased?" She smiles because she knows that I'm not.

"Are you kidding? I owe you one!"

After only a few more minutes both Alice and Carlisle show up. She picked him up on her way here. Apparently we are meeting Garrett at the Bistro. It's funny. I'm seeing more of my agent now, than I ever did before.

~o~

At the Bistro we are a merry group. Kate is still joyously smug over our successful training today. Alice is sitting next to our dad and they both look very happy to be together. Alice seems especially happy, but with good reason. It's a rare thing to have dad with us here, away from his practise. She's all smiles and eye twinkle talking to him as animated as ever.

On my left is Garrett and next to him is Kate. He's almost as animated as Alice telling Kate about some of the crazier movie offers I've been given. Picturing me as The Voice of God in the animation film The Ten Commandments has her roaring with laughter.

"Hey, I would have rocked as God!" I try to convince her. "Maybe the cartoon -"

"Animation!" Garrett corrects me.

"- animation," I over-pronounce, "would've done better in the reviews if I was God!"

Then I stop and think for a moment. "If I was God… Wow…"

Garrett looks at me for a beat longer than I'm comfortable with. Then he shakes his head and mumbles, "this conversation could go wrong on so any levels. Please promise me that you won't talk like this in public. Some people really don't get when you are joking like this…" He looks at me with parentlike worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…" I wince. It's not like he says this without reason. I like to say ridiculous things. Sometimes they backfire.

"So! Young man!" Oh no. What now? "I thought you were taking a break from the womanizing…" Garrett is poking my chest with his pointer now. I guess I know why he wanted to join us tonight.

"I don't have the energy to 'womanize', as you call it," I hedge.

Garrett fiddles with his phone and then shows me what's on the screen. Hmmm. It's a gossip blog. The post shows some photos under the head line: _Parking Lot Petting_. It's me with Bella against her car. It's both a shock and a total turn on to see it like that. I guess there were paparazzi across the street.

"Looks like you did have the energy… This was this afternoon, I guess?" He doesn't look amused or even angry. Just serious and a little bleak.

I quickly look over at my father and my little sister, who are sitting right across from us. I mean, jeez! They could hear!

"I didn't know I was interesting enough to put on those gossip blogs," I whisper. I'm not joking either.

Garrett huffs an ironic laugh. "Now you know."

"I'll be more careful in the future," I promise him while trying to shush him as well.

"I don't think you should do that!" He says. Okay, now Garrett is loosing it!

"I really don't get what you are saying…"

"It'll be good for your image to be seen dating the same girl a number of times - a nice, wholesome girl like Bella Swan." Garrett is still talking way too loud for my taste and I frantically try to make him quieter while he's going on about Bella.

"You're dating Bella Swan?" Alice squeals, "I thought you were just dancing together. I think that's fantastic!"

Oh no.

"I'm not dating her!" I try for a tone between indignant and noble. It's not a good combination. I sound like an offended school girl.

"Why not?" Asks Alice the same time as Garrett says: "You should!"

"I will! I'm gonna!" I say to both of them, risking a whiplash.

"Okay, good! Make sure that someone sees you on a real date together!" Garrett is insistent on making me sound really ungentlemanlike in front of my distinguished father. I squirm.

"I'm not going to make a spectacle of Bella and me dating." I try for dignified but I'm guessing it's too late by now.

Damn!

**~oOo~**

*** **"Ja! Ja, for fanden, så fattede han det!" - "_Yes! Yes, dammit, he got it/he understood!"_

**A/N:**

**The songs: **

_**big time sensuality **_**by Björk, link on my profile.**

_**Min Kat den Danser Tango (Tangokat), **_**link on my profile. I couldn't find a YouTube-link to the best version which is by Monique, but you can download it…**

**The swan-dress: Google **_**Björk**_** and **_**swan**_** and you will see…**

**Yes, the swan **_**is **_**the national bird of Denmark. It used to be tha lark, but then we had a vote. We are a very democratic people…**

**Reviewers will get a translation of the lyrics of **_**Min Kat den Danser Tango**_**. I'm not kidding. If you want to review, but don't feel the need for such a treat (but who wouldn't?) simply say so in you review.**

**Thank you for reading! Hugs everyone!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Musicality

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

**It took me so long posting this chapter, I'm sure I've lost any interested readers in the long wait. So forgive me. It's been a hellish month and I've had little to no time to do what I like best - writing fluffy escapism for my own entertainment.**

**The lovely Ditte beta'ed this (and she also got me through this month, so you can say, she beta'ed that too and made it better). Sloppy wet kisses to her!**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 9. Musicality**

_Musicality: The ability to hear and interpret music in a way that is both mechanically correct and artistically expressive._

**BPOV**

_i can sense it something importantis about to happen it's coming upit takes courage to enjoy itthe hardcore and the gentlebig time sensualitywe just met and i know i'm a bit too intimatebut something is coming upand we're both includedit takes courage to enjoy itthe hardcore and the gentlebig time sensualityi don't know my future after this weekendand i don't want toit takes courage to enjoy itthe hardcore and the gentlebig time sensuality _

Wow. That Björk isn't into hinting anything. It's quite literally…literal. Hmm. Should be interesting to sing on prime time national television.

I've listened to the song about ten times this morning, trying to decide how to crack this song nut of Kate's. It's nuts alright! I guess, I can get away with singing it with a little less edge than the original?

I pour my third cup of coffee and limp back to my most comfortable recliner cradling the cup. I put my feet back onto the chair, strategically placed in front of my seat to adequately elevate my poor, sore, tired feet.

I press play again and listen once more to the lyrics about great sex. I know them by heart now. I can't help but smile at the irony of it. Yesterday was great! Tiring and frustrating and hard work. But also exhilarating and funny and playful. It was a lot to take in. A lot of new experiences and impressions and learning new things. Overwhelming.

And one hell of a lot of exciting. As in arousing. From the moment Edward "invaded my personal space", I was more or less aroused for the rest of the day. When I think about it, I actually think the arousal set in even earlier than the Invading of the Space. Maybe it was when he surprised me as I was standing at the door, not entering? Or maybe in the car on the way to the gym, when I was contemplating a few hours of being physically close to him?

Anyway, yesterday was a whole lot of getting ready and a whole lot of not getting any.

It's weird. My entire physical frame is so sore it leaves me thinking that I've been thoroughly fucked. But the satisfaction that should have lingered - had such a thing occurred - is roaringly absent. Now, that is the definition of sexually frustrated: All of the bummer, none of the thrill.

My phone rings, and I realize with horror that I have to get out of my chair again because the damned thing is all the way across the room. I wince and groan noisily as I get up. The post-dance state I'm in has me experiencing pain from muscles I never knew existed. Did you know that there are muscles between your ribs just below your boobs? I know that now. I wish I didn't know that. That knowledge comes at a high price.

"Hello?" The groan hasn't completely left my voice as I answer the call. I try to sound normal because the caller is not a number my phone recognises.

"Bella?" That voice is pure silk. I'd know it in my sleep. I hear it there often enough…

"Yeah, it's me. Edward?" I pretend that I have to ask. I don't. But it's just a tiny bit more cool if I have to ask. Because that would imply that I'm _not_ thinking about him way more than he would ever be thinking of me. This is me, revisiting puberty. And to make the puberty scenario more authentic, my heart starts racing, my hands start shaking and I get sweaty palms. Smooth. Not.

"Yeah. Hi!" He croons.

"Hi…" There is way too much air on my voice. But I'm having the most vivid flashback of the kiss in the parking lot by hearing his voice. Man, that was some kiss… I actually start fanning my heated cheeks with my sweaty hands. It is not pretty. It's kinda wet, really.

"So, how've you been?" he asks.

I cant help but laugh. "Since yesterday?"

"Well, yes. I'm not just asking to be polite, Bella. I remember the first night after my first time. It was like someone had really shaken me up…"

Huh? That was presumptuous.

"I _have _kissed a guy before, Edward…" So don't get all cocky about it, albeit the hottest kiss I ever had.

"What? I didn't mean the, uh, kissing. Even though that was…really…hot." He clears his throat. "I meant the dancing."

"Oh…" Doh! Foot in mouth.

"After my first day with Kate, I couldn't sleep, my head was spinning and my whole body was twitching. I had the weirdest dreams that night and tossed and turned until I actually fell out of bed. The whole thing was weirding me out!"

"Well, in that case, consider me - weirded." I laugh in relief. "I'm glad, I'm not just…disturbed…"

"Shaken, not stirred," he chuckles.

There's a pause.

"So, Kate gave you my number…" I say, just to break the silence.

"Most readily," he answers. "I think she's trying to set us up." I can hear his smile, so I guess he's not too resentful of that.

"Oh…" I reply because… What do you reply to that? 'Great'? 'Neat'? 'Damn'?

"So, I was thinking," he lets me off the hook, "and Kate was thinking… You see, I'm going to the sound studio tomorrow for some dialogue dubbing and hopefully some music recording. You know, The Buddy Holly Movie?"

I laugh, "I know."

"So, do you want to meet me there? I know it's a Monday and you have band practise, but maybe you can slip out for an hour or two? It'll be in the morning… Then we could talk some more about maybe doing the promotional single… You can meet Weber and Angela and maybe Alistair, the director… I'm rambling… Did you talk to the band about the offer?"

Wow. Did he breathe through that?

I think back on last night. We all met at Jasper's and the others weren't against the idea. They thought it would be good for the album sales and how well known Forks Divide would get. Maybe we could even become b-list, Rose guessed. After that it was just some shrugging. "If you'd like to try it, Bella," was the general opinion.

"Bella?" The velvet voice interrupts my thoughts. Right, I'm supposed to answer something.

"I'm here. Just figuring which question to answer first."

"Um, maybe start with the last one?" he suggests.

"Um, I got lost. Which was the last one?" I cringe. Not on a roll right now.

There is chuckling through the phone. "Did you talk to the others in the band?" he repeats.

"Right! Yes I did." I shake my head at how clueless I sound.

"And…?" I swear to God, I can hear the smirk loud and clear.

"And… they think I should just go for it… if it's something I want to try out…"

"So…?" What's with the one syllable questions? Is he on an syllabic diet or something?

"So… What?" I decide to let him work a little for my answers.

He laughs.

Did I mention before, that I like his laugh? I did, didn't I? It's worth repeating. His laugh is deep and warm and contagious and sexy as fuck. Makes my whole body tingle.

"So… Is it something you want to try out?" he specifies.

"Depends on the song, really. But I said that yesterday, didn't I?" I say.

"That means you're open for negotiation! Great! I'll call Garrett right away!" Wow, he sounds enthusiastic. Sweaty palms and racing heart are back and they brought their good friends, the butterflies, and they found the direct route to my stomach.

"Okay…?" Again, I sound like I'm asking a question. I clear my throat.

"Okay." This time I sound a little more confident.

"So, what should I tell him?"

"What should you tell who, what?" Okay, that doesn't qualify as a sentence. Jeez, Bella, get a grip! I take a deep breath as he chuckles.

"I'm sorry Edward, I'm confused. What are you asking me? What's the question?"

"Sorry. It's me who's unclear. Should I tell Garrett to meet us tomorrow at the sound studio or can't you make it? Shall we find another time? …Or maybe another place? …Unless you _would_ like to meet at the sound studio." His rambling makes me laugh. Which makes me gasp. My poor ribs. Ow!

I hear him laugh again. "Yeah, that wasn't a hell of a lot clearer, was it?"

"A little clearer," I answer after I carefully get my breath back. No gasping for the rest of the day. Too sore.

"I'm actually free until three o'clock tomorrow. Eleazar goes through the instrumentals on Monday mornings and tomorrow they are rehearsing with a guest soloist, so it's a little longer than usual. So we're in luck!"

"We are indeed." Again, I hear his smile loud and clear and it takes my breath away even over the phone. I'm such a goner.

~o~

"Do you have picture ID, Ma'am?"

The guard at the Peninsula Studios' gate takes his sweet time to scrutinize my driver's license and then make a phone call after I stated my errand. Apparently meeting an actor and an agent isn't on the list today.

I try to look patient but I'm sure I'm failing at it. I'm nervous. Again. There'll be no Kate as a buffer this time. On Saturday I could always look at her or talk to her when I felt too awkward. Am I wearing the right outfit today? Jeans and a blue cotton wrap-around shirt is underdressed, I'm sure. But I went with safe and accessorized instead with a pair of heeled sandals with gold straps to dress it up a bit.

I don't know why I even try. Nothing goes with neon orange wrist cast anyway. It doesn't help that Emmett wrote "Park this!" on it in bold, black, vertical letters, using permanent marker last Saturday night. He had just showed me the parking lot paparazzi photos on that glossy webpage and given me hell about it. I'd asked what it would take to make him not talk about it anymore and the marker was our compromise. I was very tired and slightly tipsy from two beers, so there was definite lack of judgement on my part with this compromise. Now, I'm not sure "Park this!" is better than "Kiss this!" or "Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, p-a-r-k-i-n-g." No, wait. It's definitely better than the last one.

Rosalie wasn't making any jokes about the pictures. She was livid. Apparently you're supposed to know not to kiss movie stars in parking lots, so as to avoid being caught on film. Apparently it's common knowledge. _Now _I know.

Should I talk to Edward about the pictures? I haven't decided yet. What's the norm on such an occasion?

"Ma'am?"

I jolt and look at the guard.

"Go straight through and then your third left. Studio E. Mr. Weber and Mr. Jones will meet you there." I thank him and drive through. Mr. Jones? Perhaps he meant Garrett. It's embarrassing that I don't know his last name. I'm supposed to be doing business with him soon.

Studio E has at least ten free parking spaces. As I get out into the hot, sunlit space, a dark haired woman at about my age comes to meet me.

"Bella Swan?" she greets me as I climb out of my car.

"That's me. Hello." We shake hands. She looks at me with kind, dark eyes through hip glasses.

"I'm Angela Weber. I'm the musical director on The Buddy Holly Movie."

"But you can't be… I mean, the guard at the gate said "_Mr_. Weber"… You are clearly not a Mister." I tilt my head to look at her more thoroughly. She did say her name was Angela, didn't she? She still looks like a she to me. Now she's smiling widely.

"Yes, Mister Weber is waiting inside. He's the executive producer. He's also my dad. Hence the last name." The smile is still there.

"Oh, right. Shit. Sorry!" I'm so not making a good first impression here.

She just smiles some more. She really is nice. "Let's go meet him and the others. This way." She shows me to an inconspicuous door, clearly not the main entrance to the building. She swipes a key card through a reader, and the door beeps and opens.

"There's no reception service in these studio buildings. That's why I'm here to take you inside."

She leads me down a hall way and through an open door. It's a small conference room type space with a large stereo system at one wall and a huge screen hanging on another. Two other people are here: Garrett and a kind looking middle aged gentleman. After informing me that I of course know Garrett Jones, Ms. Weber introduces me to Mr. Weber. He's very cordial. He has easy manners that would do well in a small town like Forks. I'm wondering how he's managing a post as executive producer. I thought you would have to be badass to be successful as something like that. The few music producers I've met have been kind of hardcore. Mr. Weber seems more like an appreciated reverend of a small parish than the boss of many.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Swan. I've heard much about you from Garrett and Edward. So glad you could come!" he says and shakes my hand warmly. "I've seen you on the show, of course, but I understand you have a band as well?"

"No. Well, yes. I mean, I'm _in_ a band. I don't have it any more than the others in it do." Jeez, I'm rambling already. Why am I so nervous? "It's called Forks Divide. Maybe you've heard about it? It's not really well-known."

"Where's Edward?" Garrett interrupts, sparing Weber the discomfort of honestly admitting that he's never heard of the band. "Shouldn't he be here by now?"

Angela smiles again. "He's been dubbing some concert rough cuts with Ben since seven. When they are in the zone, they forget everything else. Maybe I should go remind him of his schedule?"

"Can I come?" I immediately say. I would love to see how they work.

We walk to the end of the hallway where a red light is telling us that someone is "RECORDING". Angela - she tells me to call her by her first name as we walk - unceremoniously opens the door and we're in a tiny room with the most enormous sound desk.

There are many, many buttons, dials and wheels on this thing. Someone is sitting at it, working the many, many buttons etc. But I'm not really taking any notice of this guy. Maybe he says something to me or Angela, but I'm not certain.

The reason I'm so rudely ignoring Sound Desk Guy is that through a large glass pane I can see another room. A somewhat large room with padding on the walls and some fabric hanging in sections from the ceiling. A room like this is not unknown to me, although we recorded in surroundings a little less luxurious than this studio. In this room is Edward. I might as well be seeing him for the first time. Because I had no idea!

Edward Cullen is somehow transformed into this glorious being. He was very noteworthy in the other settings that I've met him, but now he is in his element!

Holy Hell.

He's never really standing still, his eyes transfixed to a large screen on the wall to our left. He seems to be copying the rhythm and movement of someone - Buddy Holly - on the movie that is currently playing. I yank my eyes from Edward to have a closer look at the movie. It's Edward too! Edward as Buddy Holly! And quite convincingly so. Wow! The hair and clothes are different, of course, but also the nose, I think.

The Buddy-Holly-Edward on the screen is also glorious! It's a concert scene where girls and boys in fifties' outfits are cheering him and his band in a concert hall.

When 'Hollyward' is singing, Edward in real life is just moving in the same rhythm. Then it's obvious that Hollyward is saying something between the lyrics and real life Edward jumps in and dubs over with the dialogue: "And say hello to Niki, Joe and Jerry!" Hollyward gestures to his band mates. "The Crickets!" both Hollyward and Edward seem to yell into their microphones. Then real life Edward jumps back a step and bounces some more. The movie screen blinks into some numbers and Edward visibly relaxes.

"Okay, playback!" the guy at the sound desk says into his mic.

"Okay!" Edward answers and the screen blinks some numbers again. The same movie clip plays on the screen. This time we hear the sound from the movie and it's the song _Shake, Rattle and Roll_, Hollyward singing, the crowd clapping and cheering. Then a little louder Hollyward repeats what Edward just recorded, the timing just right. The dubbing is probably a little louder than it will be in the finished result, but both Edward and Sound Desk Guy seem pleased.

"Oh, hey!" we all suddenly hear over the movie soundtrack.

I look from the screen to Edward and see him looking straight at me through the glass pane. Grinning widely. And I lose all breath again. I wonder if that will ever stop or I'll be breathless until our paths cross no longer.

"We done?" he asks Sound Desk Guy and reaches for his headphones to take them off.

Desk Guy pushes a button and says, "For now we are…." into the mic at the desk.

"Bella, this is our sound technician Ben Cheney," Angela tells me. "He'll probably be the one helping us record the single, when we get that far."

Ben offers me his hand. "Great to meet you, Miss Swan!"

"Oh, please just call me Bella!" I say and shake his hand while I try to keep tabs on Edward through the glass. He's coming towards the door that's separating us. He moves to a table with a towel and a water bottle first and wipes his face and neck while he closes the distance and disappears out of sight behind the door. Stupid thing doesn't have a window in it!

"Then please call me Ben!" someone says. Right, Ben! I look back at him and withdraw my hand. I might have shaken it for a second too long, so I smile apologetically at him.

There's a soft click and a sudden hand at my waist. I start, and in surprise my left hand flies up to my left ear, where Edward's face apparently also is.

"Ow!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I swiftly turn and almost deck him with my cast - again!

"It's alright!" He laughs and rubs his nose. "I should be expecting this from you by now!"

He gives me a real, albeit awkward, hug, trying to reach around both me and my still raised left arm. He manages it with some grace, and when we break his left arm is still around my waist.

"How are _you_ doing?"

I smile, "Since yesterday?" Then I laugh. Right. We were through this yesterday as well.

"I'm better! Not weirded anymore," I tell him, even though I have to strain my neck to look at his face, since we're standing so close.

"What's this?" he grabs my orange cast to read Emmett's masterpiece on it. His eyes widen and then he grins.

"Emmett…" I begin awkwardly. I'm still completely blank about what to say to Edward about the paparazzi photos.

"My sentiment exactly!" Edward says with emphasis. "That orange thing can throw a mean punch an I hope you park it right where it's most deserved!"

"I should've known better," I begin but he stops me with a light squeeze.

"No! _I_ should've known better! I'm sorry you've been dragged into this, Bella."

This makes me feel all mushy inside. And angry! I really want to punch someone with my hideous cast. Preferably someone with a long lens camera.

"Well, maybe next time I see someone lurking, I _will_ park this in their face!" I raise and shake the orange avenger.

We grin at each other in agreement.

"Ahem!" Angela clears her throat unconvincingly. The moment is over and I have to remind myself that we are not alone. It felt like we were, for a minute there. Hmmm.

"I think the others are waiting." Angela gestures at the door.

"Right, the meeting!" Edward leads me towards the door, his arm still around me. We fit so well, side by side. It feels completely natural to have his hand right on my waist like this. As we walk, it shifts to the small of my back. Still a good fit. His hand, my back. Nice.

~o~

"So: One single, one feature on the official movie soundtrack, one music video, three promotional appearances on TV-shows; two of which will be with Edward and the possibility to negotiate a three city concert tour with the other bands of the sound track." Garrett checks off his list as he cites the terms of our agreement. "My people will send the papers to your people and we'll shake and sign on it by the end of next week?" He looks to me for confirmation. I nod and he briskly gathers his papers.

I have done a little promotional appearances and a couple of interviews before with the band. But that has all been minor league. This is the big league! I gulp in some air. Time to play ball, I guess.

Mister Weber, who's been quite passive through the meeting - only nodding once in a while to agree with Garrett - grins widely and gets up from his seat. He claps his hands together and says, "That's settled then! We'll leave the song choice and arrangement up to the artists and directors now." He man-hugs-back-slaps Edward, squeezes Angela's shoulder and shakes my hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Swan, looking forward to working with you!" Then he walks out of the room. Garrett quickly hugs us all before he follows Mister Weber.

"Now for the real part of the negotiations!" Angela opens her laptop and points a remote at the giant stereo. She clicks around on her computer, and soon familiar notes fill the room.

We listen for a while and Edward is the first to comment, "It _is_ very, very relevant."

"But _too_ obvious, right?" Angela nods, then shakes her head.

"Yeah, too obvious," I say. "I was thinking about that song, when you first mentioned a video, but I don't want to feel like we're doing the same cover as Madonna when she also did a video for the Austin Powers' movie around that time. Even if it was an awesome movie!"

"Psychedelic, baby!" Edward yells. In perfect parody.

"Alright! American Pie by Don MacLean is off the 'possible-list'. Next…" She clicks and American Pie is replaced by some very different sounds.

It's string music with a very mellow beat. And then we hear the original Buddy Holly sing about true love.

Edward grin from ear to ear. "True Love Ways! Nice!"

Really?

"Really?" I say, "you don't think it's kind of, um, elevator music?"

"I think it's very elevator music. But it wasn't elevator music when it was made. It just got very popular in the sixties and was played everywhere in the seventies. Right, Angela?" Edward looks at her for confirmation.

"Right," Angela answers. "So I guess Bella isn't really into a true love song?" she looks at me with some amusement in her eyes.

"Um…"

I'm undecided. I'm not sure I like the song, but we could perhaps lose the strings and make it a little more edgy. Hmm. No. That would be very hard to do. I go for moderately diplomatic. "Maybe a different love song?"

Edward chuckles, but he doesn't seem to want to fight for this song.

"Then I have just the love song," Angela smiles.

From the very first guitar riff I know exactly which song this is. "That's Mickey and Sylvia!" I just have to say at once, as if I've now won a prize for being the first to know. Gotta say, I'm feeling a little smug.

Angela just lifts her hand in reply but doesn't say anything. So we listen some more. It's definitely Buddy Holly singing. This cover of the song is very different from the version we all know from the famous Cha Cha scene in Dirty Dancing.

"So, this was just the first private recording Holly made in his apartment. _This_ is how he recorded it for an album with The Picks." Angela clicks again.

We listen again and it's kind of the same version but this time with strings, backup singers and the annoying gloss of elevator music.

"So, no 'Come here, Lover boy'?" I'm a little disappointed. "Could we make it a little more like the first version and then perhaps put a little Mickey and Sylvia on top?"

Edward is not talking, but he is squirming a little. What's up with him?

"Don't you like this song?" I ask.

He squirms again. "I think it's kind of perfect." He smiles in a weird kind of way. Like he's in on some joke of which Angela and I are not a part. "It's so appropriate, it's almost ridiculous. I mean, Buddy Holly and a song we all associate with dancing…" he shrugs in emphasis.

"I also agree with Bella," he continues, "lose the violins and put some Mickey and Sylvia on top. I really want to hear Bella singing 'baby, you're the one'." He grins at me smugly.

"You're not saying anything, Ang. What do you think?" Edward asks.

"I don't have to say anything when you both say what I think!" she smiles triumphantly.

"So we've decided? 'Love is Strange'?" Edward looks at us both.

"I think we have!" I'm impressed. That was easy.

"Yes, we have!" Angela slaps both her palms on the table top. "I'm pretty sure we have some sheet music and a guitar recording from the preproduction days. Might be enough for you guys to try the song out right away!" Angela is all business now. She dials her phone and runs out the door as someone picks up at the other end. "Ben…" we hear as she disappears from hearing range.

~o~

_Love mmm_

_Love is strange mmm_

_Lot of people_

_take it for a game mmm_

We're rehearsing in the sound studio, Edward starting the song alone. He really does sound like Mr. Holly Himself. It's impressive!

By the next bit I join him for the _mmm_ part, a third above him.

_Once you get it mmm_

_you're in an awful fix mmm_

_After you have it mmm_

_you never want to quit_

The next verse is mine and he joins me for the humming.

_Many people mmm_

_they don't understand no no_

_They think loving yeah yeah_

_is money in the hand_

_Your sweet loving mmm_

_Is better than a bliss yeah yeah_

_If you leave me mmm_

_sweet kisses I'll miss_

The recording which we are rehearsing to, is true to the original except that it continues for twice as long. For the second half we start playing around with our own version of the Mickey and Sylvia routine. Edward being all, "Oh Bella…" an me replying with my best, "Yes, Buddy?"

By the time I'm supposed to sing, "Baby", I'm in a fit of giggles just from looking at Edward's face. He's looking at me with the biggest, smuggest grin; eyes lit up with expectation. He's even leaning forward in anticipation. That leaning started when I was singing, "Come here, lover-boy".

Soon I'm breathless from the laughing and the continued smiles that still make me forget to breathe, and I have to ask for a break.

Ben on the other side of the glass, says on the intercom, "Why don't I show you how to use the player yourselves? I'm an hour late for my lunch and I'm getting crankier by the second."

"Sure!" Edward says at the exact same time as my startled, "What time is it?"

Both men look at me as Edward says, "Almost two o' clock."

"Shit! I'm so late!" I hop off the tall stool I've just been perched on.

I say 'hop off' but that's not the right term. The right term would be, 'attempt to hop off the stool, but miscalculate and hurt my ankle and break the heel of my fancy new gold-strapped sandal'.

And I was doing so well for a change. I was being cool and funny and flirtatious. The high-heeled accessories on my feet making me feel all girly and pretty, almost forgetting the ugly cast on my wrist.

'Accessorize', my ass! Those accessories have me right back on said ass.

Can't catch a break from clumsy Bella Swan. Who is now late for her work.

**~oOo~**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews make my month.**

The songs:

_American Pie_ by Don MacLean. It was also performed by Madonna in 2000.

Madonna made a video starring Mike Myers as Austin Powers for her song _Beautiful Stranger _which was a very successful promotional move for both the song and the Austin Powers film _The Spy who Shagged me _(1999). Both songs are very alike in their dance-beat and have the same feel. I associate both songs to the Austin Powers universe. So I made my characters do the same.

_True Love Ways _by Buddy Holly. Cute story, he wrote it for his wife. They had a real love-at-first-sight love story going on. He proposed to her on their first date and they were only engaged for a few months.

_Love is Strange _by Mickey and Sylvia. Holly made a cover of it. There are recordings of just him and a guitar (the apartment tapes) and another recording with complete string orchestra and [awful IMO] backup singers.

I'll make sure there are links to all the songs shortly after I post this chapter.

**I'm revising previous chapters and studying the laws of English punctuation, but I'd still really like to get some help from a native English beta or pre reader. Interested?**

**Till next time my sweethearts. Kthnxby**


	11. Chapter ten: Following

**This chapter was forever on the way. If you have been waiting for an update, I salute you and am in awe of your angelic patience. Hope your forgiveness is as holy.**

**Ditte is my beta, my cyber-wife and always there, when I need to lean. And she's all-round awesome. She took me to a Take That concert in Copenhagen, that's how awesome she is!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter ten. Following**

_Following: Correctly reacting to the movements and signals given by the leader, through one or more connections (visual and/or physical)._

**EPOV**

I really don't mind her clumsiness. Actually I'm beginning to see its value as I'm escorting Bella out of the sound studio. By 'escorting' I mean giving her a piggyback ride since her shoe broke and she hurt her ankle a little.

In fact, I'm really enjoying her clumsiness right now, as well as her warm arms around my neck and the tiny wisps of air from her breathing just behind my right ear. We're on our way to her car, so I can drive her to the band rehearsals that she is late for.

"You really do take care of me, don't you?" she says and there's another wisp of air caressing my ear.

This is the continuation of our discussion of whether or not Edward should drive Bella somewhere because of an injury - again. I'm winning the argument by using tricks I learned from Kate and Alice. I gave her the patented would-you-dare stare that Kate so frequently uses on me and when that only worked partially - she dared to object - I used some Alice-invented reasoning.

"Really, Bella," I told her, "you can argue and be even more late for work, or you can agree to let me drive you and argue with me on the way there." See? Logic, Alice style.

I walk down the long hallway towards the outer door to the parking lot. Not too fast, I don't want this moment to end too quickly.

"Yes, I guess I do take care of you. Kate says I feel a need to protect you and that's why dancing with you worked so well to make me lead…" Maybe that's over sharing, but I'm just so God damned easy around her, I forget to think before I talk.

"So, you're like my knight in shining armour," she giggles and snorts adorably.

"I guess, I am!" I laugh. "Well, I'm more like your noble steed, right now…" I do a tiny jump to scoot her up my back a little and get a better grip on her legs. Her lovely legs. Mmm.

"… Galloping toward the sunset…" she muses and quickly adds, "you are not galloping, Edward. Why are you not galloping, when you are my noble steed?"

"Then I'm just a trotting mule, I guess."

"You're hardly trotting… More like walking…."

"So, a donkey…" I contemplate. Bella may be little, but she's not tiny and weightless. I wouldn't be able to run with her on my back for very far.

Wait, did I just call myself a donkey? Oh no.

Bella giggles and snort again. "Edward! You're an ass!"

"Great." I say with the irony dripping from my voice. I had that coming, I guess.

"You're not a bad ass…" she tries to comfort me as I maneuvre us through the outer door and into the heat of the sunlit parking lot.

"Not bad-ass. Got it." I deadpan. Need to work a little on my manliness now.

Bella snorts. "You're just fine for an ass. A fine ass!"

I laugh. "I always knew you had a fine ass, I just never figured it would be me who was the actual ass!"

"That means you can't say anything negative about my ass ever again!" she tells me as I gently set her down by her car.

As if I would ever say anything bad about her shapely (and really sexy) derriere. So that's what I tell her.

"I would never!" And I can't help but smile at the direction our silly conversation's turned. From me being her knight and protector to the fineness of her ass. I'll take care of her ass any day!

"Okay, enough with the ass-talk!" she gestures with her orange wrist.

"Keys!" I say and hold out my hand, palm up.

Bella makes a discontented noise and goes through her bag for her car key. I just smile and keep my hand held out ready for her sign of surrender. That was a great noise, by the way. Adorable and sexy and very inspirational for the imagination. It's a favorite pass time of mine to imagine her noises when she's in the throes of passion.

The keys of victory land softly in my palm and pull me out of my musings.

"I'm still not coming quietly, you know!" she says.

I bet she doesn't.

"I'll argue against you driving, all the way there!" she states with a smile and obediently climbs into the passenger seat of her car.

I laugh heartily and walk around the car to the driver's seat, so we can get going and she can argue some more. This is going to be fun!

~o~

I actually make the tires squeal as I park the car in the perfect centre of one of the parking spaces marked 'guest'. We've arrived in the spacious parking garage of the tv-studio, where all the dance-show related activities are held. I look over at Bella and see why she's been so quiet for the second half of the drive. She's holding on to her seat with one hand and the upper handle with the other. Her face is a mask of horror.

"Come on, I didn't drive that fast!" I chuckle.

Bella takes a sudden breath and gasps, "compared to what, the launch of the space shuttle?" She looks at me with gigantically wide eyes.

"But you are not quite so late anymore!" I try for a redeeming fact.

"What, did time actually slow down and go backwards? I wouldn't be surprised. Superman did it with speed, so you might have done it as well!"

Okay, she's still pissed, but I can see her grip relaxing already.

She did keep her promise of argument on the first half of the drive, but I disarmed her by completely agreeing with her while saying that is was too late to do it differently now. Sometimes I astound myself with my subtle genius.

"Want another piggyback ride?"

"No, I'm good! Thanks."

Damn. I was hoping for another close encounter and maybe make a grand entrance for the house band. I try again.

"You can't walk around with a broken shoe, Bella. Come on. Hop on!"

"You are right about the shoe. But no thanks! Open the trunk. It's the handle to the left of the steering wheel."

I comply and she gets out of her car and quickly opens the trunk. I try to get to her to help, but she's quick on her uneven heels.

"Aha!" she shouts in triumph. In her hand she holds out a well worn pair of blue converse. She sits on the edge of the trunk and changes her footwear. I just stand awkwardly by and wait for her to finish.

I watch Bella carefully to detect any limping, as we walk towards the elevators, but she seems fine now.

"How will you get home?" she asks. No more arguing. That's my girl.

"Garrett… Alice… The car service. I'll get home, don't worry. Maybe my dad'll come to see the studio." Somehow, my hand finds its way to the small of her back - again - as we walk together. It's not a conscious decision. It just belongs there as we walk.

"Well, thank you for the ride, I mean rides. Both the piggyback and the car one," she smiles almost shyly.

"It was my pleasure," I say, not kidding at all. "Today was great! I had a great time!"

"Yeah, me too!" her smile gets wider and warmer.

"And I'm thrilled that you agreed to do the song with us! It's gonna be awesome!" She makes me sound adolescent, she really does.

"It's gonna be just as awesome as Cher and Beavis!" she laughs and pushes the button for the elevator before I have a chance to do it.

"More awesome than that. You are way prettier than Cher!" I move a little closer. How could I not, when she lets me be immature without comment.

"And you are way … taller than Butthead!" she looks up to meet my gaze.

"Not better looking?" I lean down.

"That's a matter of opinion…" she hedges and licks her lower lip.

The elevator dings and we both jump a little.

I try to not lose the moment and maybe take that kiss I've been leaning for, but Bella turns to enter the elevator and against my intention; I'm about to make out with her hair instead. Her blessed clumsiness works in my favour yet again, and we scramble to get into the elevator. I have to grab her hips and do a little side-stepping in order to keep both our balances and our bodies connect in several other places. It's fairly ridiculous and we both laugh and giggle at the stumbling.

"You think, maybe, my clumsiness is contagious?" Bella asks as the elevator begins its ascent. It's a fair question, since our collective attempt at pushing the button for the studio level was also a fumble-y mess.

"This isn't our most gracious routine, is it? Not Kate-worthy choreography, to say the least!" I reply as solemnberly as I can with a gut bubbling over with mirth. I manage to keep a straight face. I'm an actor, I can act!

I've learned very quickly to take full advantage of her two left feet and I'm standing very close to her, my hands still at her hips. Pushing her gently against the elevator wall comes very naturally to me, and finally, finally I get to taste that pretty little mouth of hers again.

Someone makes a humming sound - maybe it's me - and someone makes sure that our legs are intertwined - maybe it's her. Those are definitely her hands in my hair and it is her initiative to slip her tongue in my mouth. The little bit of dry humping is all my fault, I have to admit, though. Don't blame me too hard. If you had a hot little singer making that same hot little sound against your mouth, you would have done the same thing. Just saying.

The elevators in the network building are very, very fast. I'm not even remotely done with tasting her mouth when the doors open to a, thankfully, empty hallway. The doors close before I reluctantly stop kissing her. We lock eyes for a second before I find the button for opening the doors.

Bella looks a little rumpled and very flushed with red, swollen lips and a far-away-look in her eyes. Damned sexy as fuck. She tries to straighten her clothes and hair as we start walking slowly toward the music flowing from an open door at the end of the hallway.

We're both laughing and out of breath and Bella is limping slightly from her shoe-malfunction.

"Bells!"

We both look up from grinning at each other. At the end of the hallway is a giant of a man. He just came through the same door as the music and is striding towards us. Bella froze at the sound of that stupid nickname, but is now grinning widely at the Hulk.

"Jake!" she laughs and starts walking towards him. "Jacob Black! What are you doing here?"

As they meet, Jacob Black unceremoniously picks her up in a tight hug and starts to shake her, almost as if he's a dog and she's his favorite toy. I'm a little worried for her wellbeing, but I can hear her laughing from inside his huge arms.

"Okay, you can put me down now. We're not fourteen anymore!"

He complies and puts his arm around her shoulder (I notice her knees buckling at the weight of his arm) and starts to guide her back down the hallway to the room where the music has now stopped. I'm left behind as I hear her ask again about his reason for being here.

Should I follow them or should I just leave? They know each other and probably want to catch up.

"Hey, wait!" Bella says and turns back to me.

"Edward, meet Jacob. He's a childhood friend and a really good musician!" She smiles almost adoringly at the giant as he comes to join us.

"Is that why you're here? As a soloist?" she asks him.

"Yeah, of course! Ele-whatshisname wanted a viola player and he got the best!"

"Yes he did! I didn't know the soloist was to be a viola this week. This is so great!" she fucking hugs him again.

"Hey, you're Edward Cullen!" the genius says as they break the embrace and he offers me a shovel sized hand to shake. "I'm Jacob Black."

"Nice to meet you," I say and try not to wince at how strong his handshake is.

"Edward is one of the stars on the show. He just drove me here from the Peninsula Studios!" Bella informs him.

"Oh yeah? Did you take the guided tour?" he asks her.

"Ha, ha, funny!" she swats his arm and they're back in their own bubble of what ever it is they are to each other.

"We should get in there. You're really late and Ele-um-vazar? is getting antsy!" he gently pushes her back towards the door.

~o~

Eleazar was antsy. He set them all to work immediately.

I'm still at the studio waiting for my dad to come pick me up. I've found a chair in a quiet corner, observing The Starlighters at work. Jasper and Emmett are present and with the addition of the Black guy, there are a lot of men being friendly with my Bella. She's very easy and relaxed around them all. Joking and teasing between the songs. I enjoy watching and listening to her rehearse. She's so good at this. Her version of the Björk number is just - gah - she's so enticing and she just doesn't realize it.

She's singing through it with great poise and only blushes once when she sees me listening intently. She ignores me for the rest of the song.

At one point during the song, Jacob plays the viola as a kind of backup singer for her, repeating the last word or phrase with the very same vibrato as Bella's voice. Almost like an instrumental echo. It's very effective. Eleazar is beaming.

The members of the band have a discussion about the Björk number going on national TV in primetime. Eleazar tells them that Kate had considered a Kings of Leon number with even more descriptive lyrics at a different show. The producers had refused and maybe this was her consolation prize. Yeah, I remember her ranting that week.

~o~

"Hey, dad!" I yell into my phone after answering its buzzing. The music's loud, but I'm hesitant to leave the scene when Bella is surrounded by male musicians. I know it's ridiculous, since she works with most of them on a daily basis, but I just can't help it.

"Where're you at?" I think I hear from the phone, but it's anyone's guess.

"Fourth floor, Room Nine," I tell my dad before he disconnects. Yeah, he can come here and listen for a few minutes. Then he can meet Bella. I really want them to meet.

Twenty minutes pass, and I don't see him. I curse as I realize, I might have to go find him. I call him to ask where he is. The band is on a small break so Eleazar can make adjustments on some sheet music.

After I dial, there's a connect tone from my phone, but also several sounds from the hall way just outside the open door. Some laughing and a ring tone.

"Hello?" my dad's voice unmistakably says from both my phone and the hall way.

"Just get in here, dad!" I chuckle into my phone and disconnect.

Through the door, laughing, comes not my father but Esme Platt herself. _Then_ my father appears. Esme makes a bee-line for me as soon as she sees me. Carlisle, on the other hand, never looks at anyone or anything other than Esme. His eyes are bright with admiration.

"Edward, your father has absolutely no sense of direction!" Esme informs me as she kisses my cheek, "I had to walk him all the way here. Every time I thought he had it, he would turn the wrong corner," she laughs again.

At this, Carlisle quickly looks me in the eye and winks with the tiniest of movements. I got you, dad. Well played.

"Yeah, we're always losing this one. I should have given you a map of the building." I hug him in welcome.

"No harm done. I was well entertained the entire way here," Esme smiles at my dad. Her eyes are as bright as his. If it wasn't really, really weird to see ones dad flirt with someone, I would be so happy for him. I am happy for him. On a theoretical level. The rest of me is trying to be normal about it.

I decide to give them a few more minutes together, so I wander over to the band. Bella has been watching us the whole time, I think. She's looking from me to dad to Esme and back to me, wearing an amused smile.

"I see the resemblance! That is your dad, isn't it?" she says.

"That is him. I've never seen him like this, though. It's weird." I look back at Carlisle who's still talking to Esme in an animated way. She is laughing almost non-stop.

"I didn't know that he knew Esme."

"He didn't. But I guess, now he does." I'm baffled. Then I remember something. "But he _did_ say that he wanted to meet her!" I look at Bella with wide eyes. "Oh my god, my dad's a stalker!"

Bella laughs heartily at that.

"I was going to introduce him to you, but if he's turning into a creep, I'm not going to." I nod to myself in fake resolution.

Bella's belly-laugh is now one of my favorites. I loved it when she was reduced to helpless giggles earlier today in the sound studio. But this laugh goes straight to my groin.

Dad looks up from his conversation with Esme and they both start walking toward us.

"Uh oh! Too late now!" Bella whispers. And giggles. I shift a little in an attempt to disguise that a little pants-adjustment is taking place. Yup, the giggles work too.

"Dad, meet Bella Swan. She's in the band and has been helping me rehearse this week."

They shake hands and Bella seems just a tiny bit flustered. Carlisle is turning on the charm. He's all bright smile and eye-twinkle. I don't like it.

"So, you're Bella," he says. "Both Kate and Alice have been talking about you."

"Kate and Alice, huh?" she says and looks at me accusingly.

"It's so nice to meet you!" he gushes. Easy now, Dad. Go back to flirting with Esme.

"Nice to meet you too," Bella says and does this little gasp-sigh-thing while looking back and forth between us more than once. Maybe trying to see the resemblance.

"Bella, get back here!" Emmett interrupts, shouting from his drum set. All musicians are looking at us, waiting for Bella to come back for their rehearsals.

I panic. Do I have to wait until Thursday to see her again?

"I gotta go." Bella starts backing towards the band. "I'll se you..."

"I'll call you," I blurt. I can't kiss her here in front of everyone, can I? No. Damn.

"Come on, Dad. Let's go," I sigh.

I'll call her tonight, I pledge to myself. And this time I'll ask her on a real date. Soon.

**~oOo~**

**So. Jacob in the band... Any thoughts?**

**Bella is referring to **_**I got you Babe**_** by Beavis and Butthead featuring Cher. It's from back in the day when MTV actually played music videos. Link on my profile.**

**No Danish to translate.**

**If Rob was to biografh someone - a musician - who could it be? Jeff Buckley?**

**I'm reading Love in Idleness by twanza and am blown away by it. It's a WIP but it's well on the way and she updates regularly (unlike me (*runs for cover*)). Go read! And review! Twanza writes the nicest responds to reviews.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xo**

**Lise**

**PS: I'm still looking for a native English prereader or beta. The work wouldn't be hard (or often, *snigger*) and I take critique well. Interested?**

**PPS: I use the British English dictionary and spelling. That means 'snigger' instead of 'snicker' and 'through' instead of 'thru' etc. It's easier for me, since that's the spelling I was taught in school.**

**PS to the PS: Feel free to review. I've got a little treat for reviewers this time.**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Natural Turn

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

**This chapter was beta'd by Ditte, who made me fall off my chair laughing while skyping about this chapter, because she was acting out some of the action and making her voice sound differently for each character. Flove her!**

**LiLi82 preread this and makes me seem more eloquent. Believe me, it's all her doing. We should all be grateful. I know I am!**

**You get to meet Rose in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter eleven. Natural turn**

_Natural turn: A turn to the right._

**~oOo~**

**BPOV**

"Bella."

"Bella?"

"Bella!" _Snap snap._

I blink and turn my head. Jacob's eyes are a mix of worry and mirth. His hand is in front of my face waving and snapping his fingers. That explains the sound.

"You know, it's dangerous to start daydreaming with your mouth full. You could choke to death," he laughs.

I look down and swallow a big chunk of bread and chicken. There's a half-eaten club sandwich in my hand. I try not to cough and take a long sip of my soda.

"Sorry. Got lost in thought there for a moment."

"You've been doing that all morning. Anything you'd like to share with your long lost friend?" he asks.

"Um, no?" It's not supposed to sound like a question, but it does. I don't feel like sharing, because I'm still processing what has me so rattled.

So, I'd like to see myself as a strong, independent woman, but I'm more in a state of a giggling schoolgirl or worse; a screaming fan. You see, Edward Cullen called last night to ask me on a date. Edward CULLEN! Asked me! Me! On a date. A date! He said so.

"I mean a real date-date. Pick you up and go out to eat-date," he'd said making a point out of how to label the event. I said yes, of course. And I squealed after ending the connection. See? Giddy schoolgirl. Me. C-list celebrity me, all flustered by the attention of a fuckhot A-list actor. How shallow is that? I do a little eye-rolling at the thought.

"And there you went again!" Jacob breaks my musings. Right. Lunch break. Starlighters. Back to the present. Snap out of it, Swan!

"Sorry... again!" I sigh.

What am I going to wear? It's tomorrow night. No time to shop or anything!

~o~

The rest of the day of rehearsal goes a little better for me. After resolving to box up all panic and girly/giggly thoughts about Wednesday night, I manage to stay in the present and perform with the rest of the band.

One of the songs is a Viennese Waltz. It's purely instrumental and is the reason Eleazar chose to invite Jacob and his mad viola-skills to the show. I hadn't heard the song until today, when they all rehearsed it. Edward and Kate are to dance to the quirky theme music of the Harry Potter series. How cool is that? Kate's a genius! And Jacob plays the theme so beautifully! It's haunting and moving. I love it! Maybe Edward will be dressed in the dress robes of the Wizard's Ball in the fourth film. That would be something to watch. And I won't have to sing while they dance. I can just relax and enjoy the show.

~o~

It's Tuesday night and I'm officially climbing the walls with nerves. My bed is now the foundation of a mountain of discarded clothes and there are shoes everywhere. The scattered shoes are quite a feat, since I don't own that many pairs. But few as they may be, they are now all over the bedroom floor.

I'm not a clothes horse or any kind of fashion connoisseur, and I'm completely clueless as to what to wear tomorrow night. A fact that I regret right now.

"Arh, frak it all to heck!" I scream and run out the door. It's time for some oestrogen backup and I know just where to get it.

~o~

"Thanks Rose! You are my favourite person in the world!"

I'm so grateful that my eyes are tearing up. Rose had the confidence and authority to calm me down. She knows my wardrobe better than I do, and has written a list describing my outfit made of items already in my closet - or rather on my bed and bedroom floor. The short black dress with three quarter-length sleeves and wide v-neckline that shows off my collarbones, the silver ballerina flats and the chunky silver bracelet. She even lets me borrow her black and silver clutch purse.

"Anytime, love. Next time, just call me before you try to do it yourself and have unnecessary panic attacks."

Rose is still as cool as a cucumber sitting there on her couch with both hands on her protruding belly and a pillow at the base of her back. Her due date is fast approaching and we're now under a strict embargo against asking her about how she feels or whether there are any contractions coming. This was dictated to us last week, when Rosalie had had enough of her mother's two phone calls a day to check if the baby was there yet. Poor Emmett is the one to answer calls from the grandmother-to-be now, since the mother-to-be flat out refuses to take her calls.

Lesson learned, I just ignore the pregnancy completely and do my best to hide my amusement, every time Em has to come and hoist Rose up from the couch because she has to go pee - which is often. Their hoisting-routine doesn't distract either from whatever topic we are addressing one bit. Example:

"It doesn't really matter what you wear, Bella," Rose says, "as long as you make sure to show off those legs. EMMETT, GET IN HERE!" I flinch at the sheer volume of her calling out for her husband.

"You could wear cut-offs..." she huffs as Em pulls her up, "... and no one would notice," she continues as she waddles towards the downstairs toilet. "They'll all be looking at your legs," her voice is now slightly muffled, having to travel through the open door of the toilet and down the hall before it reaches me, still on her sofa.

"But if you want to look a little classy, yet casual, go for the dress!" she says as she waddles back to the living room.

See? Unfazed.

~o~

"Did you see this fan blog on the web?"

I'm about to rush home to rescue my black dress from Mount Textile on my bed, when Emmett stops me with a wide smile on his face and his laptop at the ready in one shovel-sized hand. When Emmett is this happy, he's up to something.

"Fan blog?" I ask nervously, "for the band?"

"No. Apparently there's this new trend called 'Bellward', that fans are committing themselves to."

"Bell-what?"

"No, Bellward! It's short for Bella and Edward! Endless discussions of 'are they together, are they not together'."

"You are kidding me!"

"Nope!" he grins wickedly. "If you search 'Bellward' on YouTube the results are epic!"

I groan.

"This one is my favourite!"

He shows me the screen. It's a video of Edward and me walking in slow motion. I'm two paces in front of him, smiling like I've just heard a joke. I think it must be from the show last Friday, because I'm wearing that blue non-dress that was lacking in the back area. The quality suggests that this isn't from the TV-recording, but perhaps someone's phone-recording from the after-party. The caption to the video is, "How to eye-f*ck your woman!" and the video repeats the same few moments of us walking in slow motion. Then I realize that the reason for the caption is Edward's facial expression. His eyes follow my motions very thoroughly as he obviously takes in my bare legs and very naked back, meticulously starting from the feet up. He actually smirks and licks his lower lip at the end of the - appraisal. There really is no other word for it. Well, besides 'eye-fuck', apparently.

Oh.

My.

Eep!

I feel equally like running around in a small circle shouting 'EdwardCullencheckedmeout, EdwardCullencheckedmeout!' or finding a very small place to hide in, but instead settle for uttering the very dignified, "Hngpffft!" and swallowing a very large portion of saliva through a very narrow throat.

"So are you doing the horizontal tango as well as the vertical one? Or do you just keep it to car park groping and macking out?" he asks me outright.

"Emmett!" Rose scolds, "it's none of our business!"

"Oh, come on! You want to know, too!" he says.

Rose is silent after that answer. She just looks at me speculatively.

"Ro-ose!" I whine. I thought she had my back.

"Well, he's right and I want to know!" she shrugs.

"Like you said, it's none of your business!" I pout.

"We're family, Bella. We have to look out for each other. You are our business."

"Gah. Okay! We're somewhere between first and second base, I think."

"You think?" Rose raises one eyebrow. Arg! Not the eyebrow!

I throw my arms up in frustration. "I don't know! Some action, no nakedness. Some groping, but not enough!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Emmett stops my ranting with a laugh. "I think she's frustrated, honeymuffin", he says to his wife.

"I think so, too," she deadpans with a solemn nod.

Yeah, well, it's easy for them to tease; they get plenty. I know, because Emmett is always smug as fuck the next day. And, since Emmett is generally a smug bastard, I rest my case. He gets plenty. All I get is intense over-the-clothes- foreplay and a little dry-humping.

It's great, don't get me wrong. In fact, it's fantastic. But it's not enough. Never enough.

~o~

Did you ever see a great big swarm of butterflies (is it 'swarm'? I can never remember) settling on the same little patch of wet dirt? They all just sit there, gently opening and closing their wings. Maybe they are there for some kind of mineral in the dirt or maybe it's the moisture.

As we rehearse again on Wednesday, my stomach feels like it's coated with these grazing butterflies. I'm sort of queasy, but not. There's this permanent, gentle flutter in my stomach, preventing my lungs from expanding fully. I'm a little out of breath.

Rehearsals go smoothly, all of us adjusting naturally to each other from playing together for several weeks now. Jacob is enough of a musical genius to adapt to us and even make us sound even better which makes Eleazar a very happy band director today.

"So, you still won't tell me why you are so jittery today?" Jake asks and takes my hand gently.

I try to take my hand back without being too obvious, but he still frowns at my reaction.

"I'm fine. There's nothing to talk about."

Maybe that wasn't the right strategy, because Jake is continually attentive, almost overly friendly and keeps touching me. Not in any inappropriate way, but not completely platonic either. I mean, you can touch an arm to emphasize your point. But then gently stroking the skin with your fingertips as you lift your hand away - that's not completely platonic, is it?

Annoying as hell is what it is. We've been friends since forever and our dads are best friends. I don't want to have to back off from our friendship, because he might be interested in more. He's always been a warm and gentle person - a great and fierce friend - with a tendency to hug and hold hands. But now there's ... caressing. It's weirding me out, to use a phrase which I heard this fuckhot actor use recently.

I need to put a stop to this, but it's difficult. I can't just pull back and ask him not to do it, because we are not alone and I don't want to make a scene in front of the others. I just move away when he puts his arm around my shoulder, and pull my hand back from his grip. It's not always done very smoothly, but he has to get the message. Or maybe he doesn't. Maybe he ignores it on purpose.

All through the day, I never get the chance to confront him directly and ask him to stop. But then again, maybe I'm overreacting.

Eleazar calls it a day before 4 pm. The Starlighters is a well-oiled machine and our leader is proud enough to gruffly state, "Good job, guys," before letting us go.

Emmett is by my side to walk with me to the parking lot before I can talk any more with Jacob, so I settle for a wave before we walk out the door. Em and I have been taking separate cars this week, since we never know when Rose might be calling him. There's another drummer on standby, who comes for a few hours every rehearsal, so Eleazar has it covered if Em has to leave to become a dad at a moment's notice. Eleazar didn't have to do that. He could have just forced Emmet to go on paternity leave to avoid the risk, but he is a nice boss, who likes Emmett's drumming skills. I have a notion that Em is good for the viewer ratings too. There are a lot more cameras around the band than earlier in this season, Laurant told me the other day.

"So, ready to dazzle the star?" Emmett grills me on our way to the garage. For some reason he emphasizes the word 'star' with a Vogue-like pose and a dramatic expression on his big face before he collapses into giggles.

I groan and turn my eyes to the heavens. Might as well let him get it out of his system before I actually reply. What do you answer to a question like that, anyway? Am I planning to 'dazzle' him? No. I'm not. I don't have unrealistic expectations of my abilities.

~o~

I'm finishing up my makeup as I hear the doorbell. I'm doing a light version of smokey eyes, as Rose instructed. It's what I wear for any live performances as well, so I have the technique down pat from years of experience. I don't wear makeup every day, but for the stage I know it's necessary.

On the way to the door, I try to calm down my fluttering heart with some deep breaths, while I shuffle into the silver flats at the same time. Not a great idea for someone as uncoordinated as yours truly, so maybe I'm also cursing under my breath a little bit as I open the door. It's not the worst kind of swearing, just a breathless "frak!" as I stumble to the door and stub my own silver clad toes while opening it.

I cringe in pain and blush elegantly and try to disguise it with a big smile and a "Hey!" to the vision of absolute male beauty on my doorstep.

Edward is more elegant than me, as he gentlemanly ignores my stumbling. He just looks me over from hurt foot to short dress and stops at my eyes.

"Hey," he says, "ready to go?"

My fuckhot actor is ... yeah ... fuckhot. He's wearing dark slacks and a dark blue button down shirt. No tie. Two buttons open by the neck. A little scruff on that delicious jaw and a calm smile on his lips.

"Uhm ... ready, yes," I collect myself, "let me just get my stuff, I mean my purse..."

Smooth, Bella. Really classy.

I fumble with my keys, putting them into the clutch before remembering that I need them right away for locking the door, so I fumble to get them back out of the damn frakking thing.

"Okay, ready," I say as I turn back towards him.

"Wait," he says, "just one thing before we go!" He stops me from going through the door by putting a hand on the front of my hip. Then he ever so slowly leans in, kisses me softly and almost demurely on the lips and stands back up again.

Whoa! Tiny head rush! His lips are so soft. Then I remember to inhale. Am I supposed to say something?

He saves me from babbling something stupid by gently saying, "Okay. Now we can go. Now I don't have to think about how to get to kiss you for the next few hours."

Mmmmh. When can we do that again? That was a delicious kiss. I smile dumbstruck at him.

"Let's go," he says and leads me to his car.

"Okay," I say. That's a normal response, right?

~o~

We've been driving for a little while in silence before he breaks it by speaking. I've been singing a little Edward-Cullen-kissed-me-again song in my head, so I find it hard to think of something to talk about.

"I've been trying to think of a way to compliment how good you look tonight, but nothing clever comes to mind." He laughs. "Anyway, you look really nice. Beautiful."

I laugh. "Thanks. You look - really nice, too." We both chuckle.

"Where are we going?" I blurt out as it suddenly hits me that I don't know where we are going.

"Well, first I thought I might take you to some fancy restaurant, but then decided that I want to just - talk and hang out and get to know you, so I settled on somewhere casual and quiet. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat..." If these stupid butterflies would stop their stupid air show in my stupid stomach.

"Good. I made reservations at Bistro Amore."

"Where we went with Kate?"

"Yes, that one. Is that okay?"

"Of course!" I'm actually relieved. It's cosy and low key. If we were going to some fancy place, as I was worried about, I would have been very nervous about making a fool of myself. Too many utensils and glasses make me feel like such a red neck from the woods.

~o~

There are small tables and booths at Bistro Amore, and last time we were there, we sat at a table. This time the hostess takes us to a booth near the kitchen. It has a view of both the street side windows on the street and most of the back of the restaurant as it is in the middle of the dining space. It still feels secluded as the walls of the booth are taller than our heads when we are seated.

We both order a glass of red wine. No bottle, since Edward is driving and I never get too buzzed on a first date. My dad isn't much of a talker, and he generally minds his own business when it comes to my dating life. But he did give me one piece of advice that I've taken with me: Never get drunk on a first date. You have to know someone well, before you lose your judgement around them. This is a first date, I've decided. The trip to the ER after the last visit to this very Bistro doesn't count. I very much lost my judgement and got high on painkillers that evening. So that was not a date!

"A penny for your thoughts?" a smooth voice asks me. I smile at Edward.

"Just thinking about the last time we were here. Well, after the last time..."

"You mean when you earned that gorgeous accessory?" he nods at my orange wrist cast.

"Yeah. That was some smooth way to introduce myself, huh?" I cringe-laugh.

"You handled it gracefully," he smiles.

"Gracefully?" now I'm grinning. "Is that how you describe my cursing and rambling and getting high on drugs?

He laughs. "Yes, the cursing was graceful. Very ladylike." He nods to himself in determination. I won't be able to convince him that I wasn't graceful in my clumsiness.

"Wow. Delusional. How's that working for ya'?"

He looks at me for a beat. Then says, "Just fine, Miss Swan."

We order our food - real Italian Cuisine. We talk about the show and the music. Then music in general. He's interested to hear all my thoughts on the subject and has plenty to say for his own tastes and preferences. I find out that he plays both the piano and the guitar, and it doesn't surprise me. I've heard him sing and it's obvious that he is very musical. While shooting the Buddy Holly movie, he didn't have to pretend to be playing the guitar which, according to him, was a plus.

"That's when I realized that I really miss it. The music. I used to always have a guitar around, but then there were a couple of years where I hardly ever played. I guess that's why Garrett managed to talk me into doing this dance show thing."

"Not your usual thing?" I ask.

"Not even remotely."

"Do you like it? The whole cameras in the training room, putting yourself out there for judgement? I know I could never do something like that."

He seems to think about it before he answers.

"I don't see it as putting myself out there more than when I'm doing a movie. It's nerve racking when I feel like I don't do it well enough, but it's not the real me, that I put out there. I guess, I'm acting a part." He eats another forkful of medium-rare steak.

"So do you like it?" I repeat and fork my own mushroom ravioli.

He chews and thinks again. "It's ridiculously hard work, but I think I love it!" he smiles.

I smile back. "Edward Cullen, Dancing Star!"

"That's right, Bella Swan, Starlighter!" he snarks back with a crooked grin.

As the main course is eaten and the talking continues without effort on either side of our table, my butterflies settle down and my body relaxes. I feel myself loosen up and actually use hand gestures to describe this Seattle Club that Forks Divide used to play in, because the Bistro reminds me of that place.

My arm waving turns the talk to the wrist cast and I can inform him that the cast comes off in five days.

"Monday?" he counts.

"Monday!" I confirm with a grin. Monday and I'll be no longer lighting up my surroundings with my neon orange adornment.

"I think I'll miss it!" Edward says and gently holds the cast while stroking my knuckles at the end of it.

"I won't!" I tell him, thinking about the many times I almost knocked him out with it while dancing with him and walking with him. Kissing in the elevator. Hmmm.

"It's a fun reminder of our first date," he smirks.

"That was not a date! This is our first date!" I point a finger at him for emphasis.

"Really? Not a date? But that was when I first got to know you!" he frowns a little.

"Yes, but a first date is not supposed to happen like that. I was in pain and annoyed and then I was intoxicated. Not fair, you know, on the getting-to-know-front. My filter was gone!"

He looks at me with an earnest expression. "Did you feel, uhm, exposed? Taken advantage off?"

Wow. Perceptive. Do I feel that way?

"Not really. But I was in a place where that could have been the case, you know? But you didn't. Take advantage or anything. I appreciate that." I have been thinking about that night with that kind of reasoning but never put the right words to it. It feels good to see that he understands. Seems like I'm sharing a booth with a decent guy.

~o~

After only a little coercion from Edward's side we order dessert. We can't decide between the chocolate cake, the tiramisu and the lemon sorbet, so Edward orders all three and two spoons, while I stare at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asks as he sees my expression after the server has taken our order.

"That was ... How did you... I mean..." I lean back in my seat with a forceful sigh. If I had known him better - if it had been Rose or Emmett doing that - I would have declared my undying love for them. I have a feeling, doing that would be inappropriate or taken the wrong way here... But, dammit, I want to. Ordering three desserts for two people to share is just so sinfully - perfect, that I'm lost for words.

A triumphant grin splits Edward's face in half. "She's speechless! Bella Swan is done in by chocolate cake!" he announces to the world.

"... And tiramisu and sorbet..." I grumble in mock surrender. Then we both laugh.

With all three plates of deliciousness lined up between us, we dig in. Edward is a selfdeclared chocolate man, but of all three, I prefer the sweet lemony goodness. The more lemony the better, right?

We're moving on to dancing and Kate. He really likes her and sees her as an older sister, trainer and life coach all in one person. He tells me of their first rehearsal where she invaded his personal space, smacked him over the head and tried to give him a wedgie in the first 90 minutes. That has me laughing hard.

"It's true! She claimed it would be good for my posture!" he laughs as I wipe at the tears from my laughter. "It took me all of fifteen minutes before I realized she was seeing how much she could make me do. I never let her near my underwear, I swear! I caught on when she tried to pull my leg some more by literally pulling on my left leg."

"Stop, stop, I can't breathe and my sorbet is melting!" I wheeze.

Kate was a nice buffer for me to make me rein in my nerves when I was dancing and interacting with Edward before. As it turns out, she still works as a buffer even if she isn't here. Just talking about her is calming my nerves and I can completely let loose and enjoy my time with Edward as he tells me Kate tales.

He relents and we go back to our sweet line-up. There's a little wrestling over the last of the chocolate cake after all the sorbet is gone. Edward generously lets me have the rest of the cake and he kills off the tiramisu instead.

I'm about to cry uncle on behalf of my stomach, which is now completely full of delicious food and has been left by all butterflies, when Edward looks up with surprise and then mirth. He quickly ducks his head and hisses, "Hide!"

I turn to look, but he stops me with his hand and hides my face as well as his own.

"What?" I hiss back, "paparazzi?"

"No, Kate and a date!" he whispers. "Okay, you can look now," he says and lowers his hand.

We both look over the booth partition like a couple of brats over a picket fence. It is, in fact, the very Kate Lundgren we've been talking about. She's being led to a table, holding hands with a tall, blond man. She is talking to him and smiling with light in her eyes.

"Wait. Isn't that..."

"Yup. That would be my manager, Garrett Jones." Edward says in a low voice.

"Did they see us?" I whisper and giggle. The odds on meeting them here...

"I don't think they are seeing anything but each other. Look at them!"

Just then, Garrett looks around the restaurant and we duck down quickly. This is so weird and ridiculous and I'm having trouble keeping my laughing at a low volume.

"Did you know?" I ask him.

We return to our seats, still with our heads held a little low. "I knew that they were talking. Sometimes I feel like they are ganging up on me. I didn't know they were not just ganging, but..."

"... Banging?" I giggle as quietly as I can.

"What do you say we give them their privacy and sneak out to go for a walk?" he nods his head towards the door and lifts his shirt lapels like some sort of spy from a thirties movie. He looks around the partition again with dramatic movements.

"I'm game. But I left my dark glasses and beard in my other clutch!"

"Let me get the check and we'll try!" he laughs and raises his hand for the server.

**~oOo~**

**A/n: So, Edward and Bella on a date-date that isn't over yet and Jacob on the prowl. You like?**

**There is, in fact, on YouTube a video of Rob appraising (let's call it that) Kristen from behind in slow-motion. It was the inspiration to the description of the Bellward- fansight and Emmett's teasing. It's hard to find. If you review this chapter, I'll reply and send you the link. That's not bribing, is it? Maybe a little? I'm okay with that.**

**Song reference:**

_The Harry Potter Theme ("Hedwig's Theme")_ by John Williams is heard in its unaltered state in The Philosopher's Stone and in The Chamber of Secrets. Almost all the other HP-films have altered versions of the theme, except The Deathly Hallows part I (I'm a leitmotif enthusiast and love when they are a vital part of storytelling and character descriptions in movies).

For links to the music, see the play list on my profile. I update it with each chapter.

Bella's 'frak' and 'frakking' is from the TV-series Battlestar Galactica (Universal, 2004-2009). If you haven't seen it, shame on you. Go remedy that.

**Dancing with the Starlighter has a blog! I post links to the music and comments on the chapters there. I'll also post teasers and rec's there, so keep an eye out for it. My hubby made a beautiful banner for it, go see.**

http: / dancingstarlighter (dot) blogspot (dot) com

**Rec: **The Host by Stephenie Meyer. (Yes, the actual, published book!) If you haven't read it, you are missing out. It's eerie and poetic, and I really like it.

**So, my sweethearts, thanks for reading my very long author's note and feel free to review.**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Slow Dancing

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight characters that may appear in this story.**

**This chapter was beta'd by Ditte. She really came through for me with this chapter. She helped a lot with some plot issues, I had. *Waves at Ditte***

**LiLi82 preread this. She really pretties up the whole thing with just a few touches! She's awesome for doing this for someone, she's never met! *Sends an air-smooch across the North Sea***

**If you've been following this little fluffy-fic for a while, you know that I'm a slow updater. I'm going to stop apologising for it. I'm a slow, thorough writer and English is not my first language. Just know, that I'm still working on this fic and if I decide to put it on hiatus, I'll let everyone know. But I really intend to finish this.**

**You can also check my progress on my blog, where I post updates, teasers, playlists and rec's. Link on my profile. I'm dizzLise on twitter.**

**~oOo~**

**Chapter twelve. Slow dancing**

_Slow dancing: A free-form type of social dancing to slow ballad or blues music. Slow dancing has no pre-determined basic steps or stylistic interpretation, although it is typically characterized by a compact dance hold or even a full embrace, with dancers swaying back and forth in a slow, steady rhythm._

**~oOo~**

**EPOV**

The server at the Bistro Amore is quick and professional and I make sure to tip her generously. Then we get to sneak out so my dance partner and my agent - on a date together in this very restaurant - don't see us.

I don't let Bella out of the booth before I've stuck my head out and assessed that the coast is clear. Kate and Garrett are in their own little world - undoubtedly surrounded by pink clouds and little fat babies with wings. Then I grab Bella's hand and we stealthily run out the door and into the gentle night air.

We're laughing at our own Mission Impossible moves as Bella's adding the theme song for MI. "Dun dun duduh, dun dun duduh..."

I grab her around the waist so we can get out of their eye line through the window. This is where my hand is supposed to stay, so I let it as we start walking down the street. There are still people around. It's not late yet.

"Where to?" she asks.

"The pier? It's only five blocks away, I think."

"Okay."

We start walking and my hand feels like it's home.

"Um, did I hear you say 'Frak' when I came to pick you up?" I start, just to say something.

"You heard that, huh?" she quietly replies.

"So, you're a Battlestar Galactica fan?"

"Sure. Emmett and I had a few years where we saw a few episodes a day right after each DVD release. Emmett liked all the cylon babes and I just thought it was scary as hell."

"Easily scared, are you?" I could just see it. Bella hiding underneath a blanket and me holding her as we watch a scary movie at home. Better do some research.

"Not that easily, no. Mass murderers and birds and ghosts are just funny." She huffs.

"Jaws?" I have to find something.

"Not likely. They were not that well made."

"Aliens?" Those freaked me out.

"Disgusting, and a little scary, yes," she admits.

"Vampires, werewolves, witches?" clutching at straws here.

"Hot!"

"Hot?" What?

"Come on, Edward, you've read those Harris books. Vampires are the new black. And hot!" she giggles.

Oh, right. Duly noted. I stop guessing and just ask. "What was the scariest movie you ever saw?"

"The scariest I ever finished or the one that scared me so much, I walked out of the movie theater?"

"Really? You walked out? Which movie?"

"Uhm, that one with Milla Jovovich..."

"Fifth Element?" Was that scary?

"No... I like that movie!"

"The Messenger?"

"No..."

"Zoolander!"

She laughs. "No. That was scary for other reasons. And really funny! You know a lot of movies!"

"It's my trade," I tell her in a 'well, duh' kind of tone.

"Shit, sorry! Of course it is!"

"Come on! Tell me which movie you walked out on! I promise, I won't use it against you!" - much. If I can use it to get her to cuddle in for safety, I'm not above doing that.

"Shit! Okay, but only because you paid for dinner. It was Resident Evil. I walked out on Resident Evil." She rolls her eyes as she says it.

I have to think about this. "Which one? There are like three or four of them..."

"The first one. I rarely make the same mistake more than once."

I finally catch on. "Zombies! You're afraid of zombies?" Don't laugh, don't laugh. Don't laugh! I laugh.

And receive a tiny, but very efficient fist punch in my upper arm. "Ow! Okay, sorry! I'm just surprised."

"Yes, zombies freak me out. They look like people. They used to _be_ people and now some poor guy or girl has to shoot someone they used to know because they've become flesh-eating undead. It's sad and gross and I hate it."

"So Resident Evil was the scariest movie you ever saw?"

"No," she says with the same 'duh'-tone that I used earlier. "I didn't see most of that movie. As soon as there were those crates and that frozen hand in it, I was out of my seat, cussing at Jasper for tricking me into seeing it and I left with my hand shielding my eyes from the screen."

"But... didn't you know? That it was about zombies?"

"No, I thought it would be something like Cube with the intelligent building being the villain, not some frakking zombies!"

"Bella?"

"What?" She sounds really annoyed. It's hot and cute, so I keep going.

"What is the scariest movie, you ever saw?"

Silence. Then some more silence. No cursing or yelling or rudeness. Shit, maybe I went too far.

She sighs. "Fine. The scariest movie I have ever seen was I am Legend. It freaked me out. Emmett, Rose and I saw it at home and I ended up hiding behind Rose the entire time and I have been afraid of the dark ever since."

"So, you don't watch any zombie movies? Not even the funny ones?"

"Nope!" she pops the P with those lips of hers.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

We walk the next seventeen steps in silence. Then her entire body jerks and she scrambles in front of me to get to the window of the comic book store that we're just passing.

"Wow, Swan, you're an even bigger nerd than I thought.

"It's 'geek', thank you very much, and look!"

"What?" I scan the display of comic books, illustrated novels, Marvel merchandise and other gadgets, but can't figure out what has Bella so excited.

"Look, look, look! In the back! Zombies!" She's actually bouncing. Why is she bouncing and looking all sorts of excited about zombies all of a sudden? I'm baffled and just look at her in disbelief.

She abruptly grabs my chin and tries to turn my head towards what I'm supposed to be looking at.

And there it is. In the back of the store, like she said. Now I'm getting excited too. Her hand is still grabbing my jaw and that helps with the excitement, I have to admit.

"Waauuw!" I feel like a kid again. "House of the Dead!" There it is - the big brown arcade game cabinet with its deep set screen and two plastic pistols with the fat cables attached.

"I know, right?" she lets go of my face to resume the bouncing.

"I used to play that all the time with my best friend. I spent all my lawn mowing money on it."

"Me too, me too!" now she's clapping as well. "Are they open? Can we go play?"

"I think they are. But Bella? What about... You know, that it's a game about shooting zombies, don't you?"

"So?" she looks at me in honest confusion.

I mirror the pose and say, "Didn't we JUST have a long conversation about you being freaked out by zombies?"

Her smile is indulgent. "Oh, Edward. I'm a girl. I don't have to be consistent. Let's go play!"

~o~

Back in the nineties, I used to be a pretty bad-ass Thomas Rogan, and shot plenty of zombies and other undead things. But Bella is giving me a beating score-wise.

I have an excuse. Bella is magnificent with a blue plastic gun. She has kicked off her shoes and is vibrating with energy. When she shoots, she unconsciously strikes quite the pose. Her legs are slightly bent, her back is straight and she uses both her arms to hold the gun steady. From right beside her, she looks like one of the Charlie's Angels. I'm so mesmerized half the time, that I forget to kill any undead and just gawk at the brown-eyed vision by my side instead. I'm so hot for her, my brain is buzzing. My fingers are twitching to touch her and I can picture myself going caveman on her and just throw her over my shoulder and carry her out of here, to do some very primal things for a very long time.

I tell her to do a round on her own, because I feel off my game and then I just watch her for a while. So, here we are. Instead of a romantic walk by the beach, we're hunting zombies in a haunted house and I'm sitting on a somewhat sticky, threadbare carpet in a comic book store. I can't remove my grin. This is so typical Bella - us - that I just have to chuckle.

"What?" she asks as she quickly looks at me before returning to the game.

"Nothing, just..."

"What? Tell me!" she yells over the fray of the game, shooting. I'm about to reply when a cry of triumph from the little pistoleer drowns out any sound I make.

"Later! I'll tell you later!" I laugh-yell.

"Okay! Die, die, yeah!" she yells back with a thrilled grin on her face.

It takes a few minutes for me to pull myself away from my favourite entertainment to go get some sodas, but I manage after a few minutes. Bella's cheeks are pink and her eyes are bright and as enticing as they are, they also remind me how thirsty she must be getting. On my way to the vending machine, I notice a young couple behind one of the Spiderman displays. They are eyeing Bella and the girl jumps when she sees me watching her. She's got her phone in her hand and her boyfriend is taking a picture of Bella with his.

Shit. Fun is over for now. I fear that they must be calling, tweeting or facebooking our picture and location. It probably won't be long before more people show up and then the paparazzi. Time to go.

When I return with refreshments she's finishing her fight with The Hanged Man with many curses. She's losing, it seems.

"Shit!" She forcefully sets the blue gun back into its holder with an audible thwack.

"That's too bad, babe, you were doing so well!" I offer her the can as a consolation prize.

She takes the can, but does a double-take looking back at my face from the can, frowning slightly. Then she shakes her head slightly and pops the soda open.

"I'm afraid we're getting noticed," I nod towards the young people studying us through their camera phones.

"Too bad, I was having such a great time. Well, before that stupid bat-thingy got me!" she scowls.

"I noticed! You're a screamer when you get excited!" I grin, pun completely intended.

Ah, my friend The Blush is back on her cheeks. Mission accomplished.

"Let's just go back to your car, you bastard!" And there's my annoying acquaintance The Tiny Fist, visiting my upper arm again. Ow!

~o~

We manage to get to the car without further incident. As a precaution I put on dark glasses and a woolly hat from my jacket pocket. The fact that I brought these items for a date has Bella in a fit of giggles. I try to tell her that of course I knew that we would be playing spies in a comic book store and therefore need disguises. She laughs loudly and wipes tears from her eyes. The laughing and walking at the same time has her stumbling, naturally, so I grab her hand for the main part of the walk. We are not discreet. I love it.

~o~

When someone wants to say something, but doesn't, you can hear it. It begins with the great inhale of air, but then they stop. No exhale, no words. Then the quiet, tense exhale and a little while later another great inhale.

After three encores of these sounds coming from my date beside me in the car, I crack.

"Just say it, Bella. Something's on your mind and it wants to come out." I smile encouragingly and hope that she trusts me. I studiously keep my eyes on the road. No need to make her even more hesitant. My peripheral vision, on the other hand, tells me that she is looking straight at me, trying to see - I don't know what.

After another great inhale and another silence that almost has me laughing out loud, she says, "Well, here's my dilemma..." There's a very quiet curse directed at the passenger door window. Maybe a way to gather some courage? I'm intrigued now. So I tell her.

"This is fascinating! Why are you so nervous all of a sudden, Bella?"

There's a gasp. Her nerves are making me feel three kinds of cocky.

This spurs on a reaction. No more pauses. She quickly replies in a sharp voice, "I don't do - uhm - anything on a first date. This is a first date and considering our history, there's been very little groping. Not any, actually. And besides the kiss in the doorway, there's not been any of that either." She's talking really fast, but loses some of her steam at the end of this little rant. Right after the word 'kiss', actually. After 'kiss' her words get really breathy.

So, she's thinking about what's going to happen, now that the date is winding down.

"So, you still think of tonight as our first date?" I hedge.

"Yes!"

"I think of our first date as being a blind date set up by Kate the first time we were at the Bistro. The day we danced together was our second date and this Monday, when we sang together was our third." Great big, brown eyes are staring at me from my peripheral vision. I'm still very consciously not looking directly at her. "Tonight is our fourth date, as I see it." I nod to empathize. Then I look at her. No joking smiles, no cockiness.

Looking back on traffic ahead I continue, "But if you are uncomfortable because this is _your _first date, then I completely understand. If we finish this evening with a handshake by your front door, I'll still think of tonight as one of the best dates I've ever been on."

As we drive in silence for a little while, I can't hold back my grin. I just called all in, and she's trying to see if I'm bluffing. So no poker face here.

Eleven heartbeats later (I counted), when she asks me to come inside for a cup of coffee, her voice is quiet, but unwavering.

"Or we could have a nightcap instead, but then you'd have to spend the night. I'm very much against drinking and driving!"

~o~

Inside her house, after she very decidedly locks the door after us, there's a looong awkward pause. For the rest of the drive and when we reached her house, she seemed inflated with determination, telling me to 'come on in' when I stopped the engine and pulling me by the hand up to her door. Now, all that determined air has left her and she's back to sweet, awkward Bella.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have another kiss in your doorway? I really enjoyed our last one."

"Well, if you mu- hmgh!"

Okay, so I'm a little eager to lock lips with that awe-inspiring, pseudo-filthy little mouth of hers. It's a sweet, sweet spot to go to. Literally. Her lips are soft, her tongue - there it is - is soft, wet and, yes, sweet. I back her up against the wall in her front hall, it's just something I have to do whenever I get to kiss her. We've developed a pattern. I tend to kiss her against walls, cars, doors, you name it, and she almost instantly puts her hands in my hair. This time she fists it and pulls with persuasion and I'm so turned on by it that I have to grab for her hip and then hitch her leg up and maybe do a little grinding against her. From awkward to hot in .2 seconds. Also of pattern of ours.

We end our heated kiss with a great big 'smack'. This has us both laughing.

"So..." she says. I let go of her leg, but can't really back off yet. So I explore her neck and her scent with my nose and with tiny kisses. "Mmmm..." she sighs. I think she's still trying to say something, but this sound just spurs me on. Maybe a little ear nibbling will help loosen her tongue. Nope, just her shoulders and a great big sigh. I kiss her neck some more, but that just makes her start and giggle. So I let up and lean back up to look at her.

"So..." she tries again.

"Yeah, you said that," I can't help but smirk.

"Jerk!" she scolds and laughs. "So which is it? Coffee or something stronger?"

"Really? Are you sure?" I have to make sure.

"Yeah. Stay. If you want..." She bites her lip. Oh, the lip. I gently tug it from her teeth and rub it with my thumb. She's so delicate. My palm and fingers cover her cheek and ear, all the way to her hairline.

"I want," I say, "I'd love to. You do know, that tomorrow's a Thursday?"

"Yes. So?"

"So we both have to work all day. Kate would kill me if I show up tired and with wrinkled clothes and sexhair."

"I'll set my alarm, and Edward? You always have wrinkled clothes and a head full of sexhair," she laughs, ducks under my arm and moves toward the kitchen. "I have beer, wine and Scotch."

"What are you having?" I follow her inside.

"I'm having my guilty little pleasure: a Gin and Tonic." She lick her lips.

"Wow, how old-school!" I'm surprised. "I would have taken you for a beer-woman."

"I love beer. But after a great dinner like tonight, I go for something tart. With a bite."

"I'm game. Let me try one of those." I lean on a counter and watch her get the blue gin bottle from a kitchen cabinet and two glasses from another. No bar or liqueur-cabinet. Just three or four bottles in her kitchen. It feels homey and unpretentious. Very Bella. There just is no facade. Two lumps of ice in each glass and then the liquid.

"Living room?" she asks me with a drink in each hand.

"Sure," I say, but I don't really move although I'm in her way. She moves toward me with a shy smile and offers me one of the glasses. I don't take it. Instead I take advantage of her occupied hands and move in for a smooch. She lets me kiss her for a few moments, but then says between kisses, "I don't want to spill these down your back..." I can feel the two cold points from the glasses pressed into my back, so I give her one final kiss and then let her pass, deftly grabbing one of the drinks from her hand as she moves.

She plants herself in a big, camel, new-looking couch with an old-looking quilt folded over one end of the monstrosity. "So, how ready are you and Kate for the next show? Two dances, huh?"

I join her, making sure to sit right next to her, as close as one could sit with only conversation taking place. Any closer and it would classify as crowding or even straddling (Oh, but the visual). She points a remote at her stereo and some music starts playing.

"As ready as we can be before trying our routines on the actual floor and with the band playing live. You always change the timing or the mood of it a little during the last couple of days," I answer her question.

"Which one do you like best? The Harry Potter one or the Björk?"

"You mean, the Waltz or the Tango?"

"Kate has trained you well, dance-man" she sniggers. Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want.

"The Waltz is crazy hard work! Kate has come up with this choreography where I lift her more than twelve time, I think. My arms are falling off before it's over!" She laughs. "And all the twirling! I get queasy almost at once!" She laughs harder.

"Enjoying my pain, Miss Swan?" I poke her lightly in the ribs.

"Only when it's entertaining," she laughs with a nod.

"Well, then, here's to my pain!" I raise my G&T. We clink glasses and sip. It is tart, but nice after our big meal. She was right about that.

"So, you prefer the Tango of the two?" she asks again.

"Yes. I love it. Learning the Tango has been so different from the other dances. I feel like a completely different person when we dance it! All temper and passion and Latino!" I puff out my chest to show what I mean. Maybe I even throw in a little Spanish accent as well. My inner Antonio Banderas is breaching the surface. Bella slowly breaks into this warm, sensuous smile. Smouldering brown eyes, hello!

"Do jou laike my Latino lover accent, Señorita Swan? Is it seexy to jou?" I give her my best Antonio and an over-the-top pout after sensing a weakness for the Latin act.

"No?" she squeaks with very big eyes staring at me. I don't think she meant for it to sound like a question.

"No? Orrr maybe 'si'?" I waggle my eyebrows and grin.

"Stop that!" she slaps my shoulder lightly. "I think Regular Edward is plenty sexy..."

"You do?" I give up all acts and just stare at her.

"Jeez!" she blushes profusely and slaps both hands in front of her face.

Wow. I pause and just look at the back of her hands. Her blush is visible on her neck and all the way down her neckline. I take a giant sip of G&T and try to think of a way to ease her embarrassment.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" she says in a muffled voice from behind her hands.

I gently hold both her wrists and try to tug her hands from her face. "I think you're fuckhot, too." I tug again, but she doesn't budge. "Since the first night at the Bistro and at the ER." I tug again and this time she moves her hands, so I can see her eyes. "And even before that, I thought you had the sexiest voice I had ever heard. I still think that."

She looks at me and the rest of her face appears.

"You're blushing," she tells me.

"I am?" I ask and then I can feel the heat in my cheeks. "Well, we're on an even field, now, aren't we?"

She kisses me this time. And moves closer on the couch. In order for us to both fit so closely, she just scoots up and puts one leg over my bended knee. I could get used to this.

"You are actually cute when you blush, you know," she smiles as she breaks the kiss.

Refusing to reply to that, I just go in for another kiss. And another. It's fairly heated and such a turn-on. But it doesn't escalate. There's tongue and nibbling, sucking and gentle biting. Hands are all over shoulders, necks, arms, faces and hair. This is a proper make out-session, I realize.

After a while we slow down again and end up with just smiling and eye contact. I feel like an enamoured teen again - albeit a very horny one. So, a real teenage boy then.

For a while we just sit here on her couch with our heads leaning toward each other and the back of the couch and I notice the music. "Tina Dico?" I ask with a nod towards the speakers.

"Yeah," she sighs, "Kate is rubbing off on me too."

_Let's go dancing_

_Waltz around the rumour mill_

_In your faded dress_

_With the daffodils_

_Once your name was but a whisper_

_A simple wish upon my tongue_

_And staring at your shadow_

_Was like staring at the sun_

"It's getting really late," she tells me.

"It is..." I agree.

We don't move from our relaxed but intense face-off.

She frowns a little. "Can I ask you something, and please don't take it the wrong way?"

"I'll try not to..."

"Well, I thought you were ... a player..." she hesitates. "I mean, skilled in the whole seduction-thing..." she vaguely gestures an arm to show what she means.

I think hard for at beat. My reputation is tripping me up again.

"Is that your own impression or just what you heard?"

"Well, except for just now with the Antonio act, you don't give a very Don Juan vibe, no."

"So, you need to hear if the rumours are true?"

"Yeah, pretty much." She looks down at her hands as she says this.

"Bella, I'm not a womanizer. I don't play the field." I pause. This is hard to explain. "I mean, there have been hook-ups and getting drunk and waking up in a strange bed. I used to party a little too hard, a little too often. I guess that's where all the rumours come from. I think , I always looked at it as fooling around, not making conquests. I never pursued anyone. Well, never until now..." I flash her a crooked smile.

She looks at me, trying not to return the smile. She fails beautifully.

"So, no smooth Edward Cullen moves tonight?" she asks, still smiling.

"Oh, I've got moves, babe!" I can feel the full-on grin now, relieved that the heavy talk seems to be winding down.

"Oh, really?" she laughs, "wanna show me one?"

"You bet!" I say. I sit up a little straighter and rub my palms together. Then I lift my left arm, which is the free one from my sideways perch on her sofa. I look meaningfully from my cupped hand to her eyes and back again, to show her that she should pay attention to the hand, now high in the air between us. Then I slowly and deliberately move the hand in an elegant arch to deftly cup her right boob. Then I lift my eyebrows and await her response.

Her laugh is loud and surprised. Eyes first widened, then crinkled and shining with joy. "Nice one!"

"I know!"

Her continued laughter is making her chest move and giving me great feels of her soft breast, alternating how much pressure there is between my lucky hand and her warmness.

As our laughter dies down, I move in for another kiss and my hand moves slowly to her side. She squirms. I break our kiss to look at her. Then I move my hand again and she squeaks. I stop moving my hand with a smirk.

"Please don't be a tickler!" she scowls. "I hate that!"

"Duly noted," I nod.

She yawns.

"You need to sleep," I tell her.

"So do you," she informs me. Then she gets up, grabs my hand and pulls me from the living room to the bedroom. It's very Bella, this room. Soft, warm and inviting. No nick-knacks but a few framed photos on the walls. The bed is queen size, not huge. This could get cosy. She speculates aloud about some sleep clothes for me, but I'm fine with boxers and my t-shirt.

She leaves me to look at the photos while she does whatever she does in the bathroom. When she comes back (wearing shorts and a tank top, looking delicious) I nod at one of the pictures. "The band?"

She comes closer to look for herself. "Yeah. That was when we were still discussing the name of the band and whether or not we should include this guy, who was decent on the keyboards. It didn't work out. Jasper caught him trying to feel me up at Junior Prom, and that was the end of it for him. Jasper is always the stand-in big brother."

She hands me a new toothbrush, still in its wrapper. "Sorry about the pink colour."

I do my business in her bathroom. It smells of flowers and berries in there, just like her.

She seems very nervous as we settle in for the night. I ask more questions about the pictures and each of them seem to have some history or funny anecdote. She relaxes and cuddles and soon we're both dozing off. She surrenders to sleep first and I laugh without noise or movement at the sound of her light snoring. As all her sounds are, it's cute.

~o~

Two things wake me.

Giggling and squirming. Soft giggling and squirming from someone equally soft and very warm who smells delicious.

Two other things surprise me.

The reason soft, delicious Bella is squirming is because I'm cuddling her body to the point of squashing. I presume the reason she's giggling is because I'm pressing my very solid morning-wood against her ass.

It's the cuddling and the poking that are so surprising to me. I don't usually cuddle. Never really felt the need for sharing close space with someone when I'm sleeping. My morning-Eddie is usually manageable. Just a sleepy semi to point me toward the bathroom. And then he leaves. This morning my boxer-status is strained and bursting at the seams. I'm more aroused than I've been for a very long time.

Now Bella is wiggling her ass against me.

"Unghf, hrrm." I state with a voice full of gravel. "Stop that!"

This has her laughing full-on. "That's not what you said earlier."

"What!" I manage a word through gravel and roll off her so I can see her face. Well, her back is to me, so it's more like trying to catch her expression from watching her ear and cheekbone. Those look absolutely smug, by the way.

"You talk in your sleep, Edward," she giggles again.

"I do not!" I sound as flabbergasted as I feel.

"You do too!" she laughs. "You said 'Yes, harder!'" She lowers her voice and makes it breathier as she quotes me. That is funny, embarrassing and arousing, like so many things with Bella.

"Shit! I did? Well, that's embarrassing and inappropriate." And completely involuntarily my pelvis thrusts forward and grinds my hard-on against her ass. She gasps and laughs.

"We need to stop this. It's probably time to get up soon, anyway." I try to sound responsible and not at all disappointed. I fail. I nibble that expressive earlobe.

She turns toward me completely after turning on her bed lamp. "Edward?"

"Mhm..?"

"I made up my mind about the first date definition."

"Yeah?"

"It was definitely a first date. And now it's the day after." That slow, warm smile, that I like so much, makes an appearance.

"It is." I get my hopes inflated and little Eddie follows suit.

"I have condoms in that drawer," she nods at her bed side table.

~o~

It is sweet and really slow at first. I love the taste of Bella's nipples. And other parts of her as well.

**~oOo~**

**Thanks for reading. There will be lemony moments in Chapter Thirteen.**

**Reviews make me really happy! They are like hearing Rob saying 'thrust' over and over again.**

**References (there are many):**

_Let's Go Dancing _by Tina Dico and Teitur.

_Mission: Impossible _(Paramount Pictures, 1988-90; TV-show, 1996; first movie) has a very recognisable theme by Lalo Schifrin. If you don't recall, there's a link for it on the playlist in my profile.

_Battlestar Galactica_ (Universal, 2004-2009) - a very thrilling TV-series. Fantasy and science fiction. Very geeky stuff. They say 'frak' a lot. Go see!

_Jaws_. Really? You need the reference for that? Go google it yourself! (Or imdb... That's what I usually do)

_Aliens_. See under Jaws.

_Charlaine Harris_ wrote all the Sookie Stackhouse books (sometimes called the Southern Vampire Mystery books) that are the base/inspiration for the True Blood TV-series (HBO, 2009-11). In this fic, there is not (yet) such a TV-series.

_The Fifth Element _(Gaumont, 1997). Luc Besson, Bruce Willis, Gary Oldman, Milla Jovovich. Need I say more? If you haven't seen, go do!

_The Messenger: The Joan of Arc Story_ (Gaumont, 1999). Luc Besson, Milla Jovovich. No Willis or Oldman, but a brutal John Malcovich. Not a must-see, but okay...

_Zoolander_ (Paramount Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures, 2001). Ben Stiller, Owen Wilson and an ugly Milla Jovovich (make up). SO funny. But you have to be in the right mindframe for it. Some hate it, some love it. "It's a walk-off!", "Really, really, really, really, ridiculously good looking" and other everlasting quotes are from this fantabulous movie. Alexander Skarsgaard shows his beautiful self in it!

_Resident Evil_ (Impact Pictures ., 2002). First of four zombie movies. Haven't seen any of them.

_Cube_ (Cube Libre, 1997). Really scary, horror meets existencialism, way ahead of its time. See it, if you dare.

_I am Legend_ (Warner Bros. Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, 2007). Will Smith is the last human in NY and has to survive some sunlight-allergic not-human-any-more flesh-eating creatures. Scary shit right there.

_The House of the Dead_, arcade game (Sega, 1997). It's a light gun shooter game. You're a human running through a haunted house shooting zombies. You can google it for a picture and wiki it for a detailed description. There are youTube videos of the game itself.

_Marvel_. The comic magazine publishing company that almost all superheroes spring from. Now, also most superhero-movies.

**I'm going to bed now. If I dare after reminiscing and researching all these great and scary movies! Goodnight my sweethearts!**


End file.
